Harry Potter, Porn Star
by Reverie Wilde
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. While there is plenty of smut, this is a LOVE STORY. Down and out Harry goes to work in a porn studio. And who should be there, but Draco Malfoy. Harry can't help wondering if they'll work together. post Hogwarts H/D SLASH
1. broke, alone & desperate, ch 1

***Welcome to my second Harry Potter fic, and first slash. This is actually not as smutty as one might think. Never mind, it is. But this is definitely a LOVE STORY. It's got a plot, as far fetched as it may be. **

**The story takes place almost two years after the Battle at Hogwarts. Harry finds himself in a situation he never thought he would, and his solution is unique. I've likened Harry to child television or movie stars in that, they all seem to have a hard time growing into adult roles and often find themselves down and out. I don't recall many other stories starring Harry as a porn star, so I hope the story is fresh. Thanks in advance for reading.**

**I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. I thank JK Rowling for making Harry and Draco ambiguously gay enough so I can run with this story.**

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry stood in front of the brick terraced building and sighed heavily. He wasn't sure he'd have the nerve to actually go inside, but he was sure that if he did, there would be no turning back.

Thinking back on the past year, Harry couldn't believe he let things get to the point they had. It seemed as though his life as the Gryffindor hero had been somebody else's. And now he stood, broke, alone and desperate.

He looked at the business card Theo had given him to confirm the address. He knew it was correct, but he procrastinated going inside.

As he hesitated, a young man walked out, glanced at Harry and smiled.

"You going in?" he asked Harry as he held the door open.

The man had sandy blond hair that fell into his hazel eyes just a bit. His strong jaw and set of perfectly white teeth made him look like a model and Harry wondered if he had been at one time.

Harry began to question whether or not he belonged in there after all. He hardly thought he could pass for a model-his dark hair was naturally disheveled and he still wore glasses, thought not the same round ones of his youth. He ran his tongue subtly over his teeth. They weren't exactly crooked, but neither were they perfectly straight and white as the young man who still stood in front of him, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah," Harry finally answered. _Very smooth_, Harry thought to himself.

"At least they're sending us some cute ones for a change." The man looked Harry up and down. "Maybe we'll work together."

Harry took hold of the door, "Yeah, uh, thanks." He watched the sandy haired man walk away, a little more confident after the compliment. He walked up to the second floor and found a middle aged woman sitting behind a large desk under a sign for Robert Winston Studios.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I think so," he blushed, cursing himself for it. He wondered, if just talking to the receptionist made him blush, how the bloody hell was he supposed to shag in front of people.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Harry."

"Last name?" She began entering his information into the computer.

"Just, just Harry. Is that okay?"

She looked up and smiled. "Lots of our boys use only one name. Like Madonna or Cher. But I'll need the last name for tax purposes. Can't be avoided."

Being raised by the Dursleys, Harry would never been exposed to such music. He had no idea who the woman was talking about. Therefore, he had no response other than to tell her his last name.

He glanced around as if someone would recognize his name here. "Potter. But I'd rather no one else knew, ma'am."

"No problem. Like I said, half these boys probably don't even go by their real names anyway. And please, call me Carol."

"All right, Carol. I really don't know what to do here. This is my first, um, job interview." He shifted on his feet.

"Have a seat right over there. Robert will be with you in a bit. Don't worry, love. You've got the look. Robert will be mad about you. But you may want to take off your glasses. Let those pretty green eyes show."

Harry walked to the chairs across from Carol's desk and sat, tapping his foot nervously. He debated removing his glasses, then decide he'd rather be able to see. Chuckling to himself, it occurred to him that not being able to see well may be an advantage if he got the job.

Sitting with his fingers fidgeting and his head down, Harry felt like he'd been there forever. When he looked at his watch, he saw that only thirteen minutes had actually passed. He stole a glance around and noticed men milling about, some going from room to room, always closing doors behind them. Most of them were impossibly good looking and quite fit. He wondered if they were all of legal age as some of them appeared quite young, barely in the middle of puberty.

As he became more comfortable watching the activity, something caught his eye. He stood up to get a better look at the shockingly blond head of hair as it made its way to the reception desk. He didn't notice Harry at all.

"Carol, dear, can I get another copy of my schedule? I seem to have misplaced the other one." He leaned over the desk and winked shamelessly.

"Sure thing, Dragon," she smiled. With a few clicks of the mouse the printer was spitting out the document.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry said quietly.

Draco froze, then slowly turned around. Even before he did, he knew who would be standing there. He knew Harry's voice almost as well as his own.

"Don't call me that here, Potter," he said in a low voice.

"As long as you don't call me _that_." Harry replied.

"I shouldn't need to ask why you're here, but why the bloody hell are you here?" Malfoy looked utterly confused to see Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, in a muggle gay pornography studio. He supposed Harry was just as surprised to see him. But then again, Draco thought it was highly suspected, if not common knowledge that he himself was gay back at Hogwarts. He hadn't the slightest idea about Harry. Last he heard, Harry was dating the Weasel girl.

Ignoring Malfoy's question, Harry asked one of his own. "You . . . do this? With muggles?"

He knew Malfoy to be so prejudice as to hate muggle born witches, he couldn't imagine how Malfoy managed to shag muggles for money.

"It's work. It pays great. My family lost everything after the war. We lost our home, most of our family money and all of our connections. Mother and Father survived on the charity of the few friends they managed to retain."

"I'd heard. I assumed you found work in the Ministry. Weren't you chosen for Auror training?" Harry asked.

"I declined when I realized it was just a way for them to keep me on a very tight leash. It was supposed to be compensation for my misdeeds-catching the remaining Death Eaters. But they wanted my soul as well," Draco smirked.

"And what about this?"

"They only want my body. Here, I can separate the two. But I don't understand why you're here. You must be in the wrong place. Don't you work for the Ministry?"

"I . . . I kind of lost my way after the war ended. The last thing I wanted to do after chasing Voldemort for years was to get a job chasing Death Eaters."

"Understandable," Draco nodded.

"I spent the last year depleting my funds on frivolities. Hermione tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. I just wanted to have fun. I was tired and self-indulgent," Harry explained.

Draco was shocked at Harry's honesty. The two fell silent, having just had the longest conversation with one another they could ever remember. At least one in which they weren't fighting.

Neither boy realized how much they needed to talk to someone who truly understood them, someone they didn't have to lie to, even if it was someone who hated them.

"So, you decided to try your hand at smut? That's quite a leap. You couldn't find a job as a clerk in a shop in Diagon Alley?" Malfoy asked.

"I've been living strictly in the muggle world for the past five months. I haven't even seen Ron or Hermione."

"Or the Weasel girl?" Draco snickered.

"I haven't seen her since shortly after the Battle at Hogwarts. I couldn't take living a lie any longer."

Draco's face took a serious turn. "Don't do this, Potter. It's not suited to your Gryffindor sensibilities."

Harry cocked his head. "That almost sounded like genuine concern. The implication is that you can handle it, but I can't. Or is it the competition you fear?"

"No need to be defensive. I am Slytherin, always will be. And maybe I'm simply telling you not to do this because I don't want to see that messy mop of hair constantly."

Just then, a short man, Harry guessed to be in his mid-thirties approached the two. He held his hand out to Harry.

"Are you Harry?" The man had an American accent.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry frowned, having no idea why.

"That's me," Harry shook the hand.

"You going with the obvious?"

"Sorry?" Harry was confused.

"Your name. Are you going with a cliche? Because, you may not be taken seriously-"

"No. My name really is Harry. No last name."

"I'm Robert. Robert Winston. I see you've met the Dragon. You would do well to get to know him. He's one of the favorites even though he hasn't been here very long. He could show you the ropes." He laughed, "Listen to me, talking like you're already signed. Let's see what you've got then." He turned to Carol. "Is there a room open?"

"Try room three. They should have finished in there by now," Carol told him. "Don't be nervous, the camera's gonna love you, dear," she said to Harry.

"All right? Room three this way." Robert gestured down a hall and Harry began to follow.

Draco turned to walk down a separate hallway when Robert called to him.

"Hey, Dragon, help us out here."

_ Shit, piss, fuck!_ Draco thought to himself. He was hoping to sneak away before Robert got any ideas. It was one thing for Draco to shut himself off while performing with strangers or acquaintances. How was he supposed to do that with Potter?

"How old are you, Harry?" Robert asked.

"Nineteen, sir."

Robert stopped in front of a door. "Really? You could pass for younger with that baby face. You need to shave better, though."

Harry ran his fingers over his chin, feeling a small bit of stubble.

The three of them stepped into a room set up like a studio flat. On one side was a bed and on the other was a living room set up with a couch, comfy chair and coffee table. It was all set up in front of a false fireplace that looked fairly convincing to Harry.

Several cameras were set up on tripods in addition to two hand helds on a table opposite the furniture. Robert took a seat at the table with a few small monitors on it and told Harry to stand in front of the fireplace.

Robert picked up a large remote with seemingly endless buttons. The cameras and monitors came to life.

"Carol was right, the camera does love you."

Draco had subtly followed Robert behind the table and was now watching Harry on the monitors. Harry was still boyishly handsome as he had been in school, despite the hell he had gone through in his life.

"Harry, can you take off your glasses?" Robert requested.

Harry complied and was rewarded with a fuzzy view of the room and especially Malfoy.

"Go ahead and take off your shirt and trousers. Oh, just take off everything. We may as well get a look at the bits. I love that you guys call 'em bits," Robert laughed.

Harry could feel himself flush. It wasn't as if he had never stripped in front of strangers before. He'd done it countless times in front of men he'd picked up in various pubs. It was not a behavior becoming a savior.

No, he had no problem undressing for Robert. Malfoy was another story. His former enemy-now, what? Harry wasn't sure. They had both apparently fallen off the radar only to end up in the same place. The coincidence was overwhelming. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

Harry proceeded to unbutton his shirt, while Robert panned the camera back. "Can you do that a little more . . . slowly?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

Harry slipped off his shirt revealing his broad chest and perfect abs.

"Nice," Robert commented. "Would it be a problem to shave your chest? Completely bare is the look these days. Even though there's not much, the hair makes you look a little older. In this business, the younger the better."

"I've never shaved it, but, yeah, I guess I could."

Next Harry stepped on the heels of his trainers and playfully kicked them off. He did the same with his socks, stepping on the toe section.

Then he unfastened the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped. Harry was so relieved he couldn't see the expression on Malfoy's face, though he knew he must be watching.

Draco _was_ watching. He was watching Harry on the monitor, thinking it was a little less creepy that way. But his eyes kept drifting to the real Harry.

Deciding to get it all over with at once, Harry grabbed the waistbands of both his jeans and pants. He pulled them down together, hoping he wouldn't trip over the legs and fall flat on his face.

Finally, Harry stood completely nude.

"Turn around, boy," Robert ordered. Harry complied.

When he came about face, Robert smiled, not that Harry could really tell.

"Very nice. Maybe you ought to shave everything. What do you think Dragon?"

Oh God, was Malfoy going to comment on his appearance? Knowing him, he'd find fault with everything. Robert had no idea the rivalry between them.

Draco forced his gaze from Harry and focused on Robert. "He'd look fantastic clean shaven." Draco almost smacked his own forehead at the comment. He'd said too much and had to make up for it with a bit of criticism. "He needs to do something with that hair on his head, though. Too much in his eyes. The eyes are almost the best feature." Draco winced at his choice of words again. He really hadn't meant to say so much. But he hadn't expected Harry to look so good.

_ Was that a compliment?_ Harry thought. _On my eyes?_

Harry willed himself not to blush. Then it occurred to him that Malfoy said his eyes were _almost_ his best feature. He wondered what he thought Harry's best was.

Feeling more exposed than ever before, Harry hoped he'd be able to dress soon.

"Um, anything else?" Harry asked.

"Let's see you in action."

"Action? What do you mean?"

"You know, interacting with someone else. Dragon, go show him what I mean."

Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment. At least it felt that way. Then it went straight to triple speed. This was more than he bargained for.

Draco got up without flinching and walked over to Harry.

"Hold on. May as well make it a test shot." Robert set two of the cameras to record.

Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Just pretend it's not me. And follow my lead. As long as you don't totally screw this part up, he'll sign you. He likes you."

"All set," Robert said cheerfully. "I'm recording. Go ahead."

Draco knew the drill. He removed his shirt before Robert had to tell him and brushed his hair out of his face. At this close range, Harry could see Malfoy's face clearly. As he looked in his eyes, he could practically see the change as they glazed over.

The next thing Harry knew, Malfoy's lips were on his and his arm slipped around Harry's waist.

"Open your mouth, Potter," Draco said quietly against Harry's mouth. Harry reluctantly acquiesced and allowed Draco access. He tried to pretend that Malfoy was someone else, but it was difficult to think of anything but the fact that it was Malfoy kissing him.

Draco pulled back slightly. "Open your eyes and turn your face to the camera a bit. It feels awkward but it looks good on film," he whispered as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

Harry hadn't realized he'd kept his eyes shut so tight until he opened them. Seeing Malfoy's face that close up was disconcerting at best, but it was out of focus enough for Harry to start to relax a tiny bit. He felt Malfoy's hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side. Harry figured Malfoy was trying to get him to face the camera. It felt awkward. Well, more awkward than it had been already.

"Good. Better," Robert commented. "You need to relax more, Harry."

Malfoy broke the kiss and began to kiss down Harry's neck. He took the opportunity to instruct Harry again.

"Touch me, Potter. I feel like I'm snogging a dead fish."

Dead fish? _The fucking nerve_, Harry thought.

Harry Potter was no dead fish and he would prove it.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, then cupped his face and showered him with steamy kisses. He ran a hand down to Draco's shoulder, across his collar bone and down his chest, pausing on a nipple. Finally he rested his hand on Draco's tight six pack. Harry leaned into Draco so their bare chests were touching. Harry moaned as he pulled Draco's hair with his other hand and ran his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth. In a brazen display of un-dead fishness, Harry snaked his hand down Malfoy's trousers, which were loose enough to accommodate the hand easily. What Harry found there nearly had him choking on Draco's spit-Draco was aroused. Harry himself was not and he wondered if it was because he was nervous or with Malfoy or if this would happen with any of them.

Draco let out a small moan when Harry wrapped his hand around him. It gave Harry a great deal of satisfaction to feel like he finally had the upper hand, so to speak.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Robert exclaimed. "You're a natural." He hit the remote. "You can get dressed and come into my office. Carol will show you where to go." Robert swiftly got up and left the room.

Harry removed his hand and swore he heard a whimper of disappointment from Draco. Draco leaned back away from Harry.

"You're good, Potter. I'll give you that," he said. He glanced down Harry's body. "The Hat was right. You should have been in Slytherin, being able to fuck with a person like that and remain unaffected."

"I took the dead fish comment as a challenge," Harry replied.

"As I meant it. You always take the bait, Potter." Malfoy bent down and picked up his shirt and started to walk out.

Harry began to put his jeans back on. "Yeah, but_ I_ hooked _you_, didn't I?"

Draco continued to walk out without comment or looking back.

Sitting in Robert Winston's office, Harry began filling out paperwork while Winston asked Harry questions and gave him the rundown of the place.

"You'll get paid for the time you put in, but you'll only come into the studios when scheduled. Usually, it works out more like getting paid per film. And sometimes you'll work a lot, sometimes, not so much. We have exclusives to you, too. No moonlighting. We book appearances occasionally. And, of course, doing the extras pays extra."

"Extras?"

"Fetish stuff, S & M, taking two at once. Anything kinky really. Do you bottom?" Robert asked Harry the question as casually as a dentist would ask if he flossed.

Harry blushed. "I've only done that twice. It's not my preference."

"Well, you may have to. You and your partner can work that out, though. Blow jobs are expected, as well as cuming on film. That's a tricky one," Robert laughed. "You gotta remember to pull out. You have a problem with any of this, Harry?"

"No, sir," Harry replied.

"And don't call me Sir. It's Robert. Nobody even calls me Mr. Winston."

"Okay Robert."

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll fit right in. We do mostly cutesy twink stuff. The emo boys are really popular these days. It's still hard core, though."

Harry felt like Robert was speaking a different language. He didn't know what emo or twink was, but he guessed he'd figure it out soon enough.

Robert continued to bombard Harry with information. "I officially recommend condoms but not everybody likes them. Again, you and whatever partner you have will have to work that out. Any questions?"

"When will I start?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You'll have to be screened first. Go to the lab today. As soon as you're clear, you're good. Usually it's less than a week," Robert told him. "And you'd do well not to get romantically involved with anybody you work with regularly. It'd be better not to get involved with anyone here at all. But it happens. Do you have any preferences?"

"Preferences for what?"

"A type. You know, to get you going. Everybody has a type. Of course, we could put you with anyone, but I like my boys to be happy. It comes across on film."

Harry's attention was drawn to the door as Draco walked by.

"Blonds," he answered.

Harry walked out of the office after his conversation with Robert and a handshake, with a signed contract. He was officially on board. He looked to see if Malfoy was around. Disappointed that he wasn't, Harry turned and headed toward the reception desk. Carol smiled as she looked up at him. She handed him directions to a local lab and a request form.

"Your friend just left," she said, handing him yet more paperwork.

"What friend?" Harry tried to sound nonchalant. Technically, he and Malfoy weren't friends, so it wasn't a lie.

"I won't say anything. Just keep it on the down low. Office romance is frowned upon here."

"That definitely won't be a problem," Harry smiled. "We are _not_ friends."

Harry stepped outside feeling- he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He secured a relatively well paying job, but at what cost? Really, Harry reasoned, it wasn't going to be that different from picking up random strangers and fucking them in a public toilet. At least these boys would be clean, and probably better looking. The young man that held the door open for him sure was fine. And blond.

Harry wondered why he said that. He never really had a preference for a particular look. And now he may get paired with the blondest blond of all. That thought simultaneously made Harry nauseous and excited. He hadn't expected Malfoy to react to him. At first Harry thought he had gotten to him, but the more he thought about it, he decided Malfoy must have simply been in performance mode. Becoming aroused on cue probably took a certain amount of talent. Yes, that was all, Malfoy was just damned good at his job.

"Oi, Potter!" Harry turned to see Malfoy leaning against the building drinking a Coke.

Harry had been so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed the platinum blond standing there. And Malfoy was not someone to go unnoticed.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

Malfoy pushed himself off the wall with his foot and strode toward Harry.

"So, you're really doing this then?" he asked Harry.

"I need the money. And it sounds better than fucking anonymous men in dark alleyways."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "But you're the Chosen One," he said mockingly.

"Not here. Here I'm just a guy with a scar on my head. And maybe a few on my body. Though that didn't seem to bother Robert any. Here I'm just another loser with no employment." Harry sighed. "Actually, it's nice to be anonymous." He almost added that it was sometimes lonely but he didn't want to appear to be a complete tosser to Malfoy.

"Well, it looks like you're no longer unemployed," Draco said, pointing to the familiar paperwork in Harry's hand.

Harry smiled. "That's right. I should be celebrating. Come to a pub with me, Malfoy."

Draco blinked. "You want me to go celebrate with you? Are you that desperate?" he chortled.

"Yeah, maybe I am."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. He was joking, but the look on Harry's face almost made him feel sorry for him.

"You're pathetic, Potter," he said, with just a hint of a smirk. "Come on then, you ever been to The Outside Inn?"

"Uh, how 'bout someplace different. Got myself tossed out of there last time I went. You know Paddy's?"

Malfoy laughed. A genuine laugh. Harry didn't recall ever hearing it before. Well, maybe when Malfoy had laughed at his expense. "Okay, but you must tell me that story. Our Savior, booted out of a public house."

Paddy's was close enough to walk and the day was unusually mild and fairly sunny day for London. Being midday, it was less crowded than it was at night. Harry and Draco sat on stools at the bar and ordered a couple of pints.

"I thought you were broke," Draco said as they both pulled out money and placed it on the bar.

"I have enough money for beer. And besides, I invited you to come here with me. I'm paying," Harry insisted. "And I'm hungry. The bangers and mash here is spot on."

Draco shook his head. "You know, now that you're under contract, you may want to watch what you put into your body. No more steak and kidney pudding for you."

Harry looked down at himself. "Do you think I'm chubby or something? I don't look good starkers?"

Dracos' eyes widened. Harry said that just as the barmaid was walking by.

"Keep your voice down, Potter. You don't need to broadcast our business."

"Did you think the barmaid didn't already know you're a ponce? I mean, look at you. Tailored clothes, expensive haircut, well manicured hands that have obviously never done a hard day's work," Harry chuckled.

Draco huffed. "It's not my fault I was born into a life of privilege and you weren't. You're not better than me simply because-"

Harry cut him off. "I was only joking, Malfoy. I didn't like your implication about my eating habits. Speaking of eating. Would you like something?"

Draco didn't want to admit he was hungry, mainly because he didn't want Harry buying him lunch. A beer was one thing. He was about to decline when his stomach rumbled faintly. But Harry still heard.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed. He ordered a chicken club, minus the mayonnaise for them to split and two small Caesar salads with the dressing on the side.

"Does that meet with your approval?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Catching Draco's discomfort at having his lunch ordered and paid for, Harry pouted. "You're taking the fun out of this. I haven't taken anybody out in a long time. Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Harry blushed. "I only meant that Ron, Hermione and I would take turns treating each other to things." Harry's mood took on a somber air and he looked away from Draco.

"So why haven't you?" Malfoy asked before he could even think. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Harry's sad tale. But he'd already asked and knowing the Gryffindor, he'd been waiting for someone to spill his guts to.

Harry simply shrugged. "I dunno." But he did know. They didn't understand his self-destructive lifestyle.

"Do they have a problem with you being gay?" Draco couldn't figure out why he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"No. They have a problem with me drinking myself into oblivion and having sex with strangers in strange places. Not to mention the careless use of magic." He paused and gave Malfoy a sideways glance, trying to gauge his reaction. "I've had to _Obliviate_ a few muggles."

He expected a lecture from Malfoy about using magic in the muggle world, the same as Hermione gave him. So he was surprised when Malfoy instead offered, "It's difficult not to use magic. It's hard not to tell anyone."

Their food was placed in front of them and they ate in relative silence, each wondering how in the hell the two of them ended up eating lunch together in a muggle pub, among other things. The longer they went without talking, the larger the elephant in the room became. The image of their encounter in the studio never fully left either of their minds. Harry finally addressed it in a way that gave Malfoy an 'out'.

He kept his voice low. "So, I guess after working for Winston a while, one learns how to . . . be ready at will?"

Draco coughed as beer sputtered out of his mouth. "Are you mental, talking about that in public?"

"What? I worded it quite subtly, I thought."

Draco scowled at him. "Work stays at work."

"Oh, I thought maybe you could give me some advice. And tell me any tricks for-"

"Watch it," Malfoy warned.

"I was only going to ask what you do if you don't find the other person attractive. At all. I mean, how did you do that earlier? With someone you hate?"

"What part of 'work stays at work' don't you get, Potter? Besides, I'm likely the only one you're going to hate. And we may never have to worry about it."

Harry noticed he didn't answer the question. Nor did he deny hating him. And yet, he was there, sharing a meal with Harry. "I don't hate you. Not anymore. I let go of that a long time ago," Harry offered. Harry didn't just let go of the hate, he held onto something else. When Harry saw Draco again, his confusing feelings about Malfoy resurfaced.

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times as if he were about to say something, then changed his mind.

"Don't fall in love with any of them," Draco finally said after a while.

"Sorry?"

"My advice. Don't fool yourself into thinking it's more than it is. It's not love, it's acting. Just a job."

"You speaking from experience?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "Unfortunately." He decided not to elaborate. He shifted his gaze around the room to make sure no one was listening. "And wank in the morning before coming in for a filming day," he said almost in a whisper.

"Why?" Harry kept his voice low as well.

Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Potter."

"Oh, yeah. Guess we wouldn't want the show to end too soon," Harry chuckled.

After finishing their lunch and beer, Harry and Malfoy parted ways with a cursory "See you."

Harry watched Draco's back as he walked in the opposite direction, thinking that had to be the most surreal experience of his life. He headed for his tiny studio flat alone, resisting the urge to find another pub and another anonymous lover. Instead, he did something much more disturbing. He lay on his bed, wanking to thoughts of kissing Draco Malfoy.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭


	2. crushed, ch 2

*** Thank you so much for the kind reviews! There's a bit of smut in this chapter, but it's definitely necessary to get the story moving along. Or so I tell myself. I hope you enjoy hearing about their back stories, too.**

**malfoyismyboytoy-you'll find out soon enough who bottoms ;) It was a tough call, though, because they're both pretty dominant characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week, six days to be exact, since Harry had first walked into Robert Winston Studios. By then, he'd gotten his clearances, a clean bill of health and all his paperwork filled out.<p>

Once again, he found himself sitting in a chair facing Carol, the pleasant-faced receptionist. She'd welcomed him back and handed him a schedule.

"Not much on it, Harry noted.

Carol laughed. "Do you really want to work every day?" She laughed again. "You're nineteen, right? Of course you want to do this everyday. Don't let the number of days fool you. It can take hours to make even a fifteen minute clip."

"Really?"

"Sure. Stuff happens." She chuckled. "Or _doesn't_ happen as the case may be."

"Oh." Harry was more relieved than he could say. He always thought they put two blokes in a room and film them going at it for a bit. That's what it looked like, but he guessed that's what it was supposed to look like.

"Oh, yeah. Some of these boys just can't work together. No chemistry. Very awkward. Robert really tries to keep everyone happy, though. So don't be shy if you're having issues."

"Thanks," Harry said appreciatively. "Um, is Mal-the Dragon in today?"

"He's not in until Friday." Carol winked at him. "Not a friend, eh?"

"We . . . know each other. But I would never call us friends." Harry responded. He didn't want to go so far as to say they had been mortal enemies. "I'm just curious."

Robert and another man walked toward Harry.

"Good morning Harry," Robert said, holding his hand out to shake. Technically, it was only morning for another twenty minutes. Harry liked the idea of not having to get up early. His schedule had him coming to the studio at half-eleven the two days he was to come in.

"This is Terence. He'll be directing you today. It's a short hand job session with Jake. Have you met Jake yet?"

"No sir-um, Robert," Harry corrected himself a little late.

"You'll like him. He's a blonde cutie. A little older than you, but he can pass for seventeen easily."

Harry noticed that Robert seemed to be obsessed with everyone's age. Harry guessed that maybe Robert felt much older being around young looking, tight bodies. Robert himself was _not_ the sort Harry would have liked to see on film. He had a small pot belly, though seemed generally in decent shape, and was unusually short. Tufts of curly brown hair peeked out of the top of his button down shirt that somewhat matched the hair on his head. Harry imagined his whole body was covered with it. Robert's face was somewhat plain, but he had dazzling white teeth and a perfect smile that immediately put people at ease. He was the ultimate schmoozer.

Harry followed Terence into Room 2, a small room with only a comfy looking couch and several cameras and monitors.

A blonde man sat on the couch. He stood when Harry and Terence walked in.

"We got an easy one for you today Harry." Terence said. "This is Jake. Jake, this is Harry's first day. Be gentle with him," Terence joked.

Jake held out his hand and brushed the long fringe out of his face, revealing big brown doe eyes. His hair appeared to be bleached and his skin had a golden kiss to it that made Harry think of pictures he'd seen of California surfers, rather than a London boy.

"Hi, Harry. So you're new, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Are you American, like Robert?"

"Yep. I worked with him in the States before he moved his studio here." Jake lowered his voice and leaned into Harry, "I think he got himself into some trouble back home, if you know what I mean." He nudged Harry in the ribs. "Nothing really criminal mind you," he smiled.

Terence looked at his watch. "Can we get on with it? I'd like to be able to edit before I leave today. Warm up while I change some camera angles."

Suddenly Harry felt nervous, even though Jake was very attractive. He still had anxiety about not being able to 'perform'. He took a cue from Jake and began to strip.

As soon as he was nude, Jake began stroking himself. It didn't seem to take him long to be ready for action. Harry, on the other hand, self-consciously did the same with little luck.

"Need some help?" Jake asked.

"Uh, I'm a bit nervous," Harry confessed.

"You'll get used to it," Jake assured him. "I find that good, sloppy, wet kisses usually do the trick."

Jake stood close to Harry and leaned down to kiss him. His breath was sweet and minty as he caressed Harry's lips with his own. Although Harry had brushed his teeth, he now wished he had taken a mint and worried if his breath was all right.

He forgot about worrying when Jake's tongue slipped into his mouth and they kissed deeply. Harry thought Jake must be a great actor because his kisses seemed so heart felt.

Jake's hand found Harry's semi limp cock and stroked as they kissed. Harry finally let go and enjoyed what was happening, and was hard in no time.

Terence sighed impatiently. "Okay, all set? I want you sitting on the couch. Start off on yourselves then switch. I guess you could go with the flow, but no penetration. Just hands today, so this may take a while. And the kissing looks great. But I don't want to see the back of your head too much Harry. Oh, that reminds me, take off your glasses."

Terence sat down behind the cameras as the boys sat down on the couch. Harry dropped his glasses off to the side, on the floor.

"And don't be stingy with the noises, but don't over do it. Some of the directors here like all that fake moaning and swearing. I want it to seem like we're spying in on two lovers. Jake, don't look into the camera so much. I had to do a lot of editing on your last shoot."

"Whatever," Jake mumbled.

"Action," Terence cued, then sat back and crossed his arms over his chest while he watched.

The boys sat side by side, touching shoulders while they wanked. Harry turned to look at Jake. He really was quite handsome. Jake leaned in to kiss Harry, but this time it seemed more like a performance to Harry. He knew how to hold his head and how much tongue to show. Harry did his best to follow Jake's lead as they alternately kissed and watched each other jerk off.

Going with the flow, Harry reached over to take hold of Jake's hard on. Jake gladly let go and rested his head back, moaning. Jake relieved Harry of his own wanking and pumped Harry's cock firmly.

"Oh, yeah," Harry breathed, causing Jake to smile at him. He kissed and licked Harry's neck.

Terence glanced at his watch. The boys hadn't been at it long, but he was hoping they'd be wrapping it up soon.

Harry abruptly turned his head and released Jake. He pushed Jake down on the couch and lay on top of him, kissing him and rubbing their erections against one another.

Jake was surprised by Harry's actions, but moaned his approval. Terence was about to direct Harry to go back to what they were doing before, just as Harry leaned back to sit on his heels between Jake's spread legs. Terence waited to see what Harry would do next. Harry scooted his legs under Jake's to get them closer. Grabbing a hold of both their cocks in one hand, Harry pumped them both at the same time, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I like that," Jake said quietly. "Oh, yeah."

His words encouraged Harry to go faster, tugging at their balls as he did.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Harry swore.

"Yeah, cum all over me," Jake said seductively.

Harry pumped faster a few more times before spurting cum onto Jake's left ear, giving a loud, "Aaah."

"Holy fuck," Jake yelled. He began to release as well, though not shooting several feet as Harry had done. By the time both their orgasms had ended, Jake was covered in cum from his perfect abs to his bleach blonde hair.

Harry leaned over Jake, kissing him again as his breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment.

"That was fucking awesome," Jake exclaimed.

"Stop roll," Terence said.

"Was that all right?" Harry asked, looking up at Terence. "I . . . went with the flow. Was it too, um, fast?"

"It was beautiful, mate. That rarely happens."

"What does?" Harry asked.

"At the same time," Jake answered. "When that wad hit me, I just lost it. Man, you sure can squirt. So fucking hot," Jake gushed. "That was, like, three feet or something!"

"You always like that Harry?" Terence asked.

"I guess so," Harry shrugged. He'd never given much thought that it was something extraordinary. In fact, back at Hogwarts it had been an inconvenience. He'd shot his load onto his pillow a couple of times. Gross. And when he let Ginny wank him in the library one time, it landed on a reference book above them. Harry made sure he never used that book and felt bad that he never went back to clean it up. But he and Ginny had to get out of there quickly when the librarian heard noises and came nosing around. It was the last time he forgot to use a silencing spell.

"I'll make a note for Robert. He'll want you for cum shots." Terence scribbled a post it note.

"I'm a goddamned mess," Jake mock-complained. "Wanna lick me clean?" he teased Harry. "Just kidding. Only when we're rolling. Did you know there are showers here?"

"Robert mentioned it."

"Come on, I'll show you," Jake offered. He grabbed his clothes, careful not to get cum on them, and the two walked to the locker room. Before they left, Harry once again sought out Terence's approval.

"So, it was okay? I did all right?"

"Better than all right. If you fuck like you give a hand job, you're going to be extremely popular," Terence assured him.

Feeling good about the compliments, Harry picked up his clothing and glasses, and followed Jake. Harry found himself glancing around for Malfoy, even though Carol already told him Malfoy wasn't due in. He silently berated himself for it.

Jake showed Harry the lockers so he could keep his things there while in one of the studios. He also explained that when the DO NOT ENTER sign was up, it meant they were shooting in there. There was no personal funny business going on in the showers either. Or anywhere in the studio, for that matter. It was all cleaned regularly, but Robert still had a strict policy.

After showering and dressing, Jake and Harry walked out of the locker room area together. Jake was still giving Harry the run down on more house rules and some valuable advice. He thought he and Jake were hitting it off well and perhaps they could become friends. Harry enjoyed listening to Jake's American accent.

"Are you from California?" Harry asked. "You look like an American surfer."

"Nah, that's just my look. I'm from New Jersey actually. Really, my hair is as dark as yours. That's why I shave down completely. No one would ever buy me as a natural blonde," Jake chuckled.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that even shaved he didn't pass for a natural blonde.

"I see you've made a friend." Malfoy was standing in front of the bank of monitors in the lobby. His voice surprised Harry as he walked by him. Harry was so busy talking with Jake, he hadn't noticed Malfoy standing there. Jake had kept on walking, not realizing Harry stopped at first.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be in today." Harry said it without thinking. Great, now Malfoy would know Harry had asked about his schedule.

"I wasn't. But somebody called out for a threesome, so they asked me to fill in, so to speak," Malfoy smirked. "The guy showed up anyway, so I was just about to leave."

Harry put on his glasses and looked up to see what Malfoy was watching. It was the clip of Harry and Jake from that morning. Malfoy's gaze was drawn up to the soundless images once again, while Harry's was drawn to Malfoy's face. The latter didn't seem to notice.

Malfoy watched, expressionless and close-mouthed for a bit. But Harry noticed that when the big moment arrived, Malfoy's lips subtly parted and he drew in a few soft breaths. It was barely discernible, but there was definitely a reaction. Malfoy's expression returned to its former stoic state and he turned to Harry.

"Who knew you'd be the aggressor, Potter?"

"You, of all people, should know I've always had to fight for what I want," Harry replied. "And I thought you were going to stop calling me Potter."

"What should I call you?"

"Try Harry. Unless you'd like me to go around calling you Draco Malfoy, Deatheater," Harry whispered.

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy whispered back.

"Relax, no one here knows what that is." Harry kept his voice low. "If you expect me to refer to you as Dragon, then I expect you to call me Harry."

"Fine." Draco figured it was as close to his first name as Harry was going to get.

Jake was back. "We look fucking great together Harry," he said enthusiastically as he watched their clip. "We should work together again. Maybe I could be your first on-screen fuck," he smiled. He had a really cute smile, Harry noticed.

Jake's smiled dropped, though, when he saw the glare Malfoy gave him behind Harry's back.

"Uh, I'll see you later, okay?" Jake quickly left the scene. Malfoy was pleased to know he hadn't lost his touch.

But disturbed to find himself acting so possessively of Harry.

"I wonder what that was all about," Harry commented.

"Who knows? Bloody American."

"Oi, Ma-_Dragon_," Harry rolled his eyes. "I need to celebrate again. I've just completed my first clip. I could use a beer or two. Since Jake left so suddenly, you care to join me?"

"No. And are you going to roll your eyes every time you say that name?"

"Probably. And why not?"

Draco couldn't think of a good reason why not, other than he wanted to stand there and watch Harry's clip again. And then, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be alone with the Gryffindor. He was distressed to find that he enjoyed the film as much as he did. Standing so close to Harry at that moment, Draco felt defenseless.

Before he could think of an acceptable excuse, Harry pled his case.

"Besides, I never got around to telling you how I got here. And I haven't heard your story either."

Draco sighed. "All right. But you're not paying for my lunch again. In fact, I'm going to pay today. I don't want to be in any more debt to you."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "I'm starved."

Reluctantly, Draco walked with Harry to the same pub they went to before, and ended up sitting at the same bar stools. Draco couldn't help scowling at Harry and his ridiculous cheery mood. But it wasn't Harry's fault that he was in a fine mood, having gotten off recently, while Draco was extremely sexually frustrated at the moment. He considered, just for a second, excusing himself to the loo, but that would be too crude.

Instead, he ordered two pints. He ordered two more with their lunch.

"So, how did you come to be here anyway?" Draco asked Harry.

"It's a funny story, actually. I signed up for one of those gay singles excursions. It was sort of like a mass blind date. Well, you never guess who ended up mine." Harry paused for Draco to guess. When he didn't. Harry continued. "I sat down at my assigned table and who sits down next to me but Theo Nott."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He's gay too? Was everyone in Slytherin gay?" It was rhetorical, but Harry answered anyway.

"Not exactly. He said he signed up to figure that out."

Draco was incredulous. "He joined a gay dating service without being certain he was gay?"

"That's a funny story too, and it leads to how I got here. So he tells me, he had a girlfriend and things were great. I mean, didn't he manage to screw half the girls at Hogwarts?" Harry laughed. "Anyway, I'm not sure why, but he ends up answering one of those ads for straight blokes to fuck each other for money."

Draco interjected. "Robert runs those occasionally. Personally, I don't enjoy watching two men, who really aren't into it, shag. To each his own," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Well, it must have been a substantial enough amount to tempt Theo. So he goes and lets another bloke give it to him up the arse, and walks away with a bundle. He went again and got to do the fucking that time. His girlfriend catches on when he's about to go again and breaks up with him. Long story short-"

"Too late," Draco rolled his eyes.

"So that's when he joins the excursion. He was afraid if he didn't think shagging a bloke was that bad, he might be gay."

"And? The suspense is killing me," Draco said sarcastically. Harry ignored it.

"Not gay. When there was no money involved, he couldn't do it. He ended up leaving, so I did too."

"Did he, or you, ever consider that he may just not have wanted to shag you in particular?" Draco suggested.

"I offered to switch. There were a few other blokes that were less than thrilled with their pairs. In the end, both of us found our answer."

"His question was whether or not he was gay. What was your question?"

Harry glanced around the room, as if he would find the answer to Draco's question somewhere. He knew the answer to that question was going to make him sound like a git, but he couldn't think up a lie on the spot.

"Um, I thought I should want some sort of relationship. You know, something stable. Turns out, all I wanted to do was have a long string of one-offs." Harry said sheepishly.

Draco frowned slightly. "And what does that story have to do with you trying to become a porn star?" Draco smiled at that. Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and Porn Star.

"It was Winston's agency that Theo went to. He told me the agency made gay films as well and gave me Robert's card. And here I am. Although, I have to admit, I think the strangest thing about all this is sitting and having lunch with you-for a second time."

"Yes, that is strange," Draco agreed.

"How about you? How on Earth did you end up here?"

"Like Theo, I answered an ad. Not the same one, obviously." Draco debated telling Harry all the reasons for doing what he was doing. He could tell him most of it, but not everything. "I needed to be able to earn a great deal of money quickly, and work convenient hours, to reach my ultimate goal."

"Which is?" Harry prodded.

"To get back to where I belong, in the wizarding community. With a respectable trade and business." Malfoy said it as if it were obvious. "Don't you want to go back?"

"I dunno. Yeah, I guess. What sort of respectable trade and business do you want to have?" Harry asked.

"I'm enrolled in culinary arts school." Draco glanced sideways at Harry practically daring him to say something derogatory.

"Muggle cooking classes? You?"

"Well, yes, it's a muggle school, but even if you use magic to cook, or bake in this case, you have to know the basic techniques and chemistry behind it. I've learned a great deal so far. I've still got four months left until I earn my certificate."

"And you want to open a sweet shop? In muggle London?"

"No, no. I want to open a bakery in Diagon Alley. I've heard the shops are coming back. There's a new wand emporium and the Weasley boys-er, uh, boy-still has his place."

Harry was quiet for a moment, trying to picture Draco wearing an apron, covered in flour, butter in his hair, chocolate on his face. For a split second, he imagined licking said chocolate off-

"That's brilliant. I had no idea you would be interested in pastries. But why not just open up a shop around here?"

"Weren't you listening Potter? Er, Harry. I don't belong here. I hate only being able to use magic in my flat. After classes, I go home and practice what I've learned, experimenting with magic. Everything seems to come out just a bit better with magic . . ."

The pair sat in silence, pondering Draco's words. He may have been specifically speaking about baking, but both boys knew the bigger meaning. They'd each been fish out of water, afraid of getting caught, missing the lives they'd had. It occurred to Harry that it wasn't so strange after all that the two of them should be sitting together, having lunch. Even as enemies, they knew each other's secrets. They could be exactly who they were, without pretense, without fear of judgement. That was a given. But they'd accepted one another for who they were long ago, good or bad. There were no surprises.

Well, maybe one or two. Harry was sure Malfoy would be surprised to hear that Harry wanked with Draco on his mind. He'd probably take his wand out right there in the pub and hex Harry into next week.

"Malfoy?" Harry paused. "Is it okay to call you Malfoy when we're not at the studio?"

"I guess," Malfoy answered. He was hoping Harry would want to call him Draco.

"Malfoy, what do we do if we get paired? I mean, how were you able to put aside that it was me? Does it come with practice or do you have a trick for it?" It was a legitimate question, but after observing Draco's reaction to his clip, Harry wondered if there was a chance that Draco was actually attracted to him.

"You're still on about that? Don't worry about it."

Draco avoided answering. It did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"But what if we do?"

"We won't. Stop worrying about it."

"How do you know? You're not concerned?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Draco had had enough of Harry's badgering. He was acting like a five year old.

"Because I specifically requested not to," Draco yelled at Harry.

Harry winced at Draco's words. He didn't need to yell.

"Oh," Harry said softly. He guessed that he didn't have to wonder whether or not Draco was attracted to him any more.

Draco felt bad telling Harry that. Harry looked like he'd had his feelings hurt.

"I'm surprised you didn't make that request yourself," Draco said.

"I just didn't think of it, or I would have," Harry lied to Draco. But he couldn't lie to himself about why he answered the question about his preference, with 'blonde.' He couldn't deny that the two of them getting paired was _exactly_ what Harry hoped would happen.

Draco turned on his stool, accidentally brushing his knee up against Harry's leg, sending a shiver up Draco's spine.

"Look, Potter, don't take it-"

Harry cut him off. "I've got to go. Thanks for lunch. I guess we're even, then." He stood and lingered for a minute, appearing as if he was going to say something else, but he didn't.

"Oh, okay." Draco knew he'd offended Harry. He hastily called after Harry as he walked toward the exit, "See you Friday?"

Harry stopped and turned around. "I'm not in then. With any luck, you won't have to bump into me any more." He turned back and walked out.

"Fuck it all," Draco muttered to himself.

The barmaid cleared Harry's dishes and paused, raising her eyebrows at Draco.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" she smiled.

"What? No." Draco scoffed at her ridiculous suggestion. He was not about to chase after Potter. If he got his feelings hurt, it was because he was a sappy Gryffindor.

"Aw, he just looked so . . ."

"So, what?" Draco mentally smacked himself for asking.

"Rejected." The barmaid walked back to the kitchen when Draco scowled at her.

Rejected? Did Harry really look that way? In a way, Draco did reject him by saying he didn't want to work with him. At least that's the way it would appear to Harry. But it wasn't as if Harry made any advances. In fact, he'd implied, first, that he didn't find Draco attractive enough to want to work with anyway. So really, if anyone had been rejected, it was Draco.

The barmaid came back to pick up the money Draco left on the bar.

"Can I wrap that up for you?" she asked when she noticed he'd eaten less than half his meal.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Draco replied. Great, now he was distracted. By Potter of all people.

When the barmaid came back with his leftovers, she couldn't resist offering her point of view. "I know it's none of my business, but your friend eats here every day. He watches the door a lot, too. If I didn't know any different, I'd say he was hoping for you to walk through it."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. How would she know anyway?

As if on cue, she said, "He asked about you a couple of times since you two first came in last week. Not that it's any of my business," she smiled.

The barmaid walked away without another word, leaving Draco to wonder if she was right. He dismissed it. There was no way Harry Potter could be interested in him. Not _that_ way. Not after the things he said. Not after the way they used to torment each other. Sure, Draco developed a crush on him between sixth and seventh year. But he was Harry fucking Potter. Who didn't have a crush on him? He was everyone's hero, trying to rid the world of evil. Then, he'd saved Draco's life when he could have let him die. He was literally Draco's personal saviour.

"Fuck it all," Draco repeated his earlier sentiment. And fuck Harry Potter for coming back into his life. He had a plan. The last thing he needed was to get sidetracked by a crush.

Draco left the pub and went home to his flat. Four more months and he could leave this boring muggle world and get on with his life. Where he could use magic any time he wanted. Away from Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>*thanks for reading! please review and give me your thoughts :)<strong>


	3. the would be matchmaker, ch 3

*** Thank you so much for all the feedback! I've really been enjoying writing this story. And doing a bit of research for it doesn't suck either! ;D **

**cassy1994-kind of the whole point is for them to eventually hook up, never fear**

**S-Snape-it took me a while to figure out what sort of trade for Draco to be interested in. there's a reason, several actually, why i chose pastry chef, which will be revealed**

**Too hazy to login 3-you should know that i love twists and to keep the readers guessing. of course, they're both fairly dominant personalities and both prefer to top. it's just a matter of who wins out in the end. lol (no pun intended)**

**PockyPand4-I agree whole heartedly. i'm really hoping there's such a thing as reincarnation, 'cause i want to come back as a really cute gay boy in my next life!**

**aesya-jake does grow on you, huh? i love when my original characters get some lovin' from the readers**

**elza-all in good time. really, it's just a chapter or two away :)**

**Thank you jadedxdreams, LeMaki, Angelusdeath, Agent Kittens, and sinsai for reviewing last chapter as well**

**I also appreciate all the alerts and favorites!**

* * *

><p>Harry walked in to the studio at half eleven Thursday morning, still angry with himself for letting Malfoy get to him. It was better that they didn't work together, of course. It wasn't as if Harry <em>wanted<em> to work with him, he just didn't think it would be that bad if he did. Well, maybe he did want to, just a bit. Just to see. After all, it had been Draco Malfoy that caused him to question his sexuality in the first place. Every encounter they had was so charged with tension and emotion. If Harry really hadn't given a rat's arse about Malfoy, he would have felt nothing at nearly killing him. In the split seconds after hitting him with the sectum sempra, before Snape showed up, Harry panicked. An ache went through him at the thought of never again sparring with his nemesis, never feeling the exhilaration of the chase, or being chased. Never again see those smoldering grey eyes. Harry realized he would miss him as much as he would any of his friends. He wondered if he would miss Ginny as much as Malfoy. He couldn't be sure about that, but he'd had a brief thought that he may rather kiss Draco than Ginny. It was a thought he didn't allow himself to indulge very often.

Then after rescuing Malfoy from the Room of Requirement, Harry became almost obsessed. He followed the trials after the war, which no one found unusual of course. But Harry was there only to see the Slytherin prince, to watch him. And when he had the chance to help him stay out of prison, Harry was more than willing.

He was so confused about his feelings. How could he have feelings for someone who hated him? Someone Harry was supposed to hate. Malfoy was a Deatheater, he'd done bad things and treated Harry and his friends terribly. And yet, Harry thought he caught glimpses of regret and remorse. And he even imagined Draco gazed at him from time to time. But that couldn't be.

Was it just Malfoy or was it all boys? The first time he picked up a man in a muggle pub, Harry knew. He hadn't had sex with any girls at that point, but he didn't think it could possibly be as good as with that man. And so began his descent into a life of one-offs and drinking.

Once he'd told Ron and Hermione about his revelation, he thought he would feel better, having gotten it off his chest. But Ron grew distant and Hermione constantly lectured him on the dangers of promiscuity. She told him he should be looking for love, not simply shagging anyone he met. She didn't understand. After years of stress, abuse and generally feeling bad, he needed to feel good. The boys and men he hooked up with made him feel good. At least temporarily. He broke off with Ginny and saw his friends less and less. Before he knew it, he was living like a muggle, anonymously, away from the watchful eye of the Wizarding World.

Everything was going fine. Until he saw Malfoy again. And all those ridiculous feelings came back. If only Malfoy hadn't looked so damned good. When the war ended, he was gaunt and pale, paler than usual. He'd filled out a bit since then and Harry was almost positive he was taller as well. His platinum locks were trimmed into a modern style and he fit in perfectly with the others at the studio. Except that he stood out. No one else, not even Jake with his bleached hair, was as blonde. And no one else's eyes held the same intensity.

Now that he had tasted Draco's kisses, even if unwillingly given, he wasn't going to be able to forget about him. He wanted more than anything, to taste him again.

Harry was lucky that morning. He would be working with Jake and Terence again. Jake was easy to get going for-easy on the eyes and the American accent was endearing.

Still not hard core, the performance went well. Oral sex was always a favorite. The shoot went quickly and the boys showered off, all the while, carrying on friendly conversation. Harry watched Jake leave the locker room afterward. Jake had a fine arse that he enjoyed watching. It was a shame they were discouraged from pursuing relationships at work. He and Jake had chemistry. He considered inviting Jake to the pub with him, but put it out of his mind. He didn't need a relationship now anyway. Not while he had inappropriate thoughts of Malfoy.

"Hey, Harry!" Jake called as Harry left the locker room. "I was just talking to Robert. He was really pleased with our clips. He's scheduling us Monday for a feature."

"A feature?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the whole deal." He nudged Harry. "We finally get to fuck. There's even gonna be a small script," he laughed. He knew how corny most of the scripts were.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled. Jake seemed a bit more enthusiastic than Harry. But Harry was glad it would be Jake he was making his first feature with. He was comfortable with him.

"See you Monday, Harry," Jake clapped him on the back and left the studio.

"Oi, Harry," _What now?_ Harry thought. It was Terence. "Can you come in tomorrow? Just for a quick one?"

"Uh, I guess."

"I know you're not scheduled, and you have a longer shoot on Monday, but Robert wants me to get a good cum shot with you. Sorry." He had a guilty expression, but something told Harry that if Robert wanted something, he wanted it right away. He didn't want Terence to take any heat if he refused, so he agreed.

Besides, Harry didn't really have anything better to do. He'd been going to the pub everyday. He was on his way there now. The same pub he and Draco had gone. The same one Harry walked out of. He shook his head at his own childishness. He wondered what Draco thought about Harry's reaction.

The barmaid who'd waited on him all that week smiled as he walked in. She had a menu ready for him, as well as a pint poured.

"How are you today, love?" she asked.

He shrugged and took a swig of lager.

"Lunch today?" she asked.

Harry thought about it. He almost ordered the grilled chicken butty and fruit platter.

"Fuck it, bring me the fish and chips." He was still feeling sorry for himself and was in dire need of comfort food. He deliberately decide to ignore Draco's remark about watching what he ate.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the barmaid.

"Penny," she smiled. "What's yours?"

"Harry."

"Another pint, Harry?"

"Nah. Maybe a Coke? Make it a diet," he said, feeling guilty for ordering fried food. Damned Malfoy.

Penny moved down the bar a bit to pour out Harry's drink, watching him the whole time. She placed a beer mat, then his drink down.

"You look lost in thought today," Penny observed.

"Huh? Yeah."

Penny leaned an elbow on the bar. "You know, barmaids are great listeners. It's actually, sort of, part of the job."

He looked thoughtfully at her. She had a kind face and guessed she was probably used to hearing all sorts of stories from customers. His wouldn't be anything new. Except that his unrequited crush was another man. But he suspected she'd know that already.

"I'm good, thanks," Harry replied as Penny placed his platter down in front of him.

He took a bite of fish. "Mm. 'sgoob," he said with his mouth full.

Penny laughed, "I'll be sure to tell the chef."

She mindlessly wiped the already clean bar down. Harry was the only customer at the time and commanded her full attention.

"If it helps," she finally had to say something. "I think he felt really bad for whatever he said to you yesterday."

Harry blinked. "Sorry? Were you listening to our conversation?" He panicked, trying to think what she may have heard.

"No, no. After you left, we spoke a bit," Penny confessed.

Harry perked up. They talked about him?

"What did he say?" Harry tried to sound nonchalant.

"It wasn't so much what he said as how he looked as you walked out," she told him. "Then he had the rest of his lunch wrapped up, cursed to himself and left."

Harry didn't think that sounded like much to be encouraged about.

"Mind if I ask you something?" the barmaid questioned.

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Clearly, there's something between you two. Why fight it?"

"There _is_ something between us," Harry confessed. "But not what you think."

Penny patiently continued wiping the bar, waiting for Harry to carry on. She knew from experience that the best way to get people talking was to listen.

"We've known each other for years. As rivals." Harry sighed. "Hadn't seen him in over a year. Now I seem to run into him constantly. I was hoping maybe we could be friends, but I don't think he wants that."

"No," Penny agreed. "I think he wants more than that."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What makes you say that?"

"Like I said, it's more the look on his face than anything he said." Penny stopped wiping the bar and threw the towel into the corner bin. "Dessert? The treacle pudding is the best."

Harry's mind wandered for a moment, wondering if Draco knew how to make that.

"No, thanks, just the bill, please. Could I have this wrapped up?" Harry had eaten only half his meal. "It was really good, but I've been watching myself lately," he smiled and patted his stomach.

"You look just fine to me," she winked. _Too bad he plays for the other team_, she thought to herself.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "And thanks for trying. I'm sure you usually give excellent advice, but in this case, you're wrong."

Penny handed him the bill. He took it from her, but she didn't let go. Harry cocked his head, puzzled as he tried to pry the paper from her.

She leaned forward a bit. "Well, in that case, does your door swing both ways?"

"My door?"

She winked at him and let go of the paper. His jaw dropped. "Oh. You mean . . . I'm flattered, really. And you're perfectly pleasant. I do enjoy your company. But, no, my door doesn't swing both ways. I've already tried that."

Penny shrugged. "It was worth a try," she grinned. "You sure are a looker. That guy's a nutter if he doesn't want you."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm off tomorrow. But I'll be here Saturday."

"I guess I need to learn how to cook, huh?" Harry joked. "When you're at the pub more often than the barmaid-it's not a good sign."

Penny waved at Harry as he left. _ Why are all the cute, sensitive ones gay?_ she sighed.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry strolled into the studio at almost two o'clock. Terence told him there was no hurry, so Harry slept in later than usual. He was also aware that Draco was scheduled to come in and was hoping to avoid him. With any luck, Draco would be finished and out of there by the time Harry arrived.

Terence left Harry in one of the rooms alone, giving him time to . . . prepare for his shoot. No pun intended.

All Harry could think about was his conversation with Penny the day before. Thinking about her definitely wasn't getting him anywhere. He sat unclothed, on the couch waiting for inspiration. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch.

He heard the click of the door open and close.

Without opening his eyes, Harry spoke. "Terence, I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of trouble." Harry sighed. "It's been a while since I had to do this on my own, if you know what I mean." Harry chuckled. Even to him, that statement sounded a bit arrogant.

"Need a hand?"

Harry's eyes popped open and he instinctively covered himself with his hands at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Didn't mean to scare you Potter. I just came in to get my bag. What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't scheduled."

"I wasn't. I'm just in for . . . um, uh . . ."

"I can figure it out by what you said earlier," Draco smirked. He boldly sat down next to Harry.

"Not in the mood?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." He said it with no bite.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head back on the couch again, trying to tune Malfoy out. Even though his presence was giving him a fluttery feeling in his belly and making his heart beat just a little bit faster, he wished Malfoy would go away. The last thing Harry wanted was for Malfoy to see him getting aroused. Harry's hands were still covering his once private-now public-parts, but he wouldn't be able to hide a full hard on.

But Draco didn't leave. In fact, he kept talking. "About yesterday . . . "

"Forgotten," Harry said before Malfoy could elaborate.

Harry effectively shut down whatever Draco was planning to say. They sat in silence while Harry willed Draco to leave.

"There's no trick, you know." Malfoy finally broke the silence. "Other than your imagination."

"I imagine you're leaving, then," Harry said without opening his eyes.

Draco chuckled softly. "Try imagining someone who turns you on instead. A past lover, current lover, a secret crush perhaps? Imagine he, or she, is sitting next to you."

Harry licked his lips. "Is that what you do?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. "Picture him close enough to touch, but not touching you, whispering in your ear, telling you how delicious you look right now. His breath is warm on your neck."

Harry's mouth fell open as his breaths became shallow and quick. Draco's silk shirt brushed lightly across Harry's arm. Even through the shirt Draco could feel the warmth of Harry's body.

"Do you want him to kiss you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry whimpered.

Draco's pressed his mouth against, Harry's neck, sending a jolt that went straight to his own cock. Harry's breathing became heavier as Draco continued to place soft wet kisses on his neck and down his chest.

Feeling bold, Draco asked, "Do you want him to touch you?"

"Yes," Harry's voice was barely a whisper. His hands dropped from his lap, revealing a growing erection.

Draco's hand tentatively wrapped around Harry's hardening organ. He half expected Harry to shove him away and curse at him. Instead, he let out a small moan.

Stroking and kissing a trail along Harry's body, Draco's own body was responding in kind.

He knew it was a perverted thing he was doing, but Draco couldn't help himself. If Harry had protested, he would have stopped. Getting close to Harry under the guise of helping him prepare for his shoot was the ideal cover for his infatuation. Blokes helped each other all the time in the studio. Sometimes it was a necessity. He tried to convince himself that was all he was doing-helping. But it took all of his willpower not to pounce on an unsuspecting Harry.

After a few more minutes of quiet, save for the occasional sounds of sucking against Harry's skin and labored breathing, Harry finally spoke.

"Malfoy." His voice was soft and breathy.

Draco's eyes flew open, disbelieving what he heard.

Again, Harry spoke, clearer this time and not at all breathy, "Malfoy, you can stop. I'm, I'm good. I can take it from here."

Composing himself, Malfoy released Harry and scooted a foot or two away. When he was sure his voice wouldn't give him away, he said in his usual arrogant tone, "Glad to be of service."

He felt he pulled himself together well, aside from the huge bulge in his blue jeans. He quickly got up and retrieved his bag from the corner, keeping his back to Harry.

Terence walked into the room, unaware of the tension between the other two.

"You ready, Harry?" he asked. He nodded to Draco as he left without another word.

By the time Harry opened his eyes, Malfoy was gone.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Terence instructed Harry where to stand while he adjusted cameras. He also readied the high speed digital camera for stills.

"Rolling," Terence said when set up was complete. "Oh, and could you give me a warning. I don't want to be zoomed out for the money shot."

"Do you want me to just say it?"

"That's fine. Or you could play it up a bit. You know, make some noise or something."

Very self consciously, Harry began stroking himself. His mind wandered to Malfoy sitting on the couch, touching him, whispering in his ear.

_This isn't going to take long at all,_ he thought to himself. He was already close. He tried to forget that Terence was there and retreated back into the fantasy in his mind. Harry wanked himself good and generally, put on a nice show.

"Oh, yeah," he grunted. "I'm gonna cum."

Terence began snapping photos after he checked to make sure at least two of the other cameras were zoomed in.

With a long groan, Harry shot his load hard, spurting out over and over in front of the black background Terence had set up. The lighting made it look as if Harry's cum was glowing. Harry pumped until the last dribble was squeezed out.

Sighing heavily, Harry opened his eyes and came back to reality.

"That was great. I don't think we need another take," Terence told him.

"I couldn't do that again any time soon, anyway," Harry laughed.

"No need, mate," Terence smiled. "You're done for today."

Harry looked at the floor and frowned. "What about that?"

Terence followed Harry's gaze. "Don't worry about that. That's why we pay maintenance a bloody fortune." Terence shook his head and laughed. "Most blokes don't worry about cleaning up after themselves. You're something else, Harry."

"Old habits die hard," Harry commented. Having to clean up after the Dursleys had ingrained in Harry the need to tidy up after himself.

"Oi, I almost forgot. Robert pushed you and Jake back to Wednesday, so you've got the next four days off," Terence called to Harry walked out the door. "I promise I won't call you back in."

"Brilliant. Thanks," Harry answered.

Although he wasn't particularly messy, Harry showered and changed into fresh clothes before heading out. It was a moderately warm day and the sun poked out from behind the clouds occasionally, putting Harry in a better mood. He glanced at his watch. Ten past three. Harry turned right after going down the front steps and began walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>* so, neither one is ready to admit their feelings and neither one is willing to believe the other could possibly be interested.<strong>

**so close, and yet so far. but one of them is finally going to make a move next chapter.**


	4. at long last, ch 4

*** Finally, someone makes a move! Well, more than a move ;D I hope the story doesn't seem to be moving too quickly. I wasn't anticipating this happening in only the fourth chapter. And this chapter seems to have quite a few highs and lows.**

**Thank you SO much for the encouraging reviews! And I'm shocked to have gotten so many favs and alerts. Some of your names really crack me up: CrinklyDiapers, mannequin posse, and Too hazy to login 3 among my favs. **

**Acciopigfarts- you're my UK soul mate! I write Maximum Ride stories, too. And I've written a fic in which Draco is falling in love, falling in love, falling in love-with Hermione Granger :) Granger danger**

**I'm realizing I never wrote a disclaimer-not that I need to. Everyone knows I don't have any claim to Harry Potter, just the idea of him being a porn star**

**In case you don't feel like going back to the end of the last chapter-Harry just left the studio after a nice wank, and after Draco got him all hot and bothered . . .**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Harry!" He heard from behind him. He stopped.<p>

"What is it now Malfoy?" Harry slowly turned around. "Not finished toying with me today?"

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds at that moment, hitting Draco's hair and lighting it up. It gave him an undeserved angelic glow.

"Toying? I thought I was helping."

"Helping? Is that what you'd call it? I'd say more like getting me back for that first day. I didn't ask for your help anyway," Harry replied.

"But you did," Draco reminded him. "At the pub, remember? You asked me how I'm able to work with someone I don't find particularly attractive."

"Yeah, I remember. You told me you simply request not to work with them." Harry tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. It was silly to be hurt by that. Really, Harry should have been relieved. He needed to put Malfoy out of his head. But the damned git kept showing up. For someone who claimed he wasn't attracted to Harry, he sure went out of his way to spend time with him.

"You think I've insulted you," Draco said in a condescending manner.

"You did insult me."

"Let me make it up to you," Draco offered. "I'll buy you a pint and you won't even have to even up."

"I don't want a pint. I've already had lunch and it's too early for supper," Harry said, in case Draco was going to offer up another suggestion.

"But it's the perfect time for tea," Draco smiled. He saw the corner of Harry's mouth lift subtly. "When was the last time you had proper tea?"

Harry said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and steered him into a narrow alleyway between buildings.

"Watch it, Malfoy! What are you doing?" Before Harry could protest anymore, Draco disapparated them away.

They turned up in a small studio flat. Harry pushed away from Draco as soon as they were fully apparated.

"What if somebody saw that?"

"I made sure no one was there." Draco waved Harry off and went into the kitchen area, leaving Harry standing in what was basically Malfoy's bedroom. When he realized where he was, Harry blushed and moved to what he considered the dining area.

Taking advantage of Draco's distraction in the kitchen, Harry glanced around the flat. If he didn't look too hard, it appeared to be a regular flat. However, small things began to catch Harry's eye. There were several magical photographs about the place, and a broomstick in the corner. And most notably, there was an owl in a beautiful ornate cage. Harry felt a small twinge of sorrow, remembering his own lost owl. He had never bothered to get another one.

Most of the books on the shelf were wizarding books and Draco had two whole glass front cabinets devoted to potion ingredients.

The kettle whistled loudly before Draco poured its contents into an oddly beautiful grey pearlized tea pot.

"I hope Darjeeling is all right. It's all I have right now," Draco said as if it were perfectly normal to be serving Harry Potter tea in his home.

"Fine," Harry answered. He picked up a photo of Draco and his friends from Slytherin at the beginning of sixth year. Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and of course, Malfoy were in the picture. Pansy was pawing at Draco even though, by then, rumors of his sexual preference were running rampant.

"Seems like a lifetime ago," Draco said over Harry's shoulder. His breath was warm on the back of Harry's neck. "I can't believe Vincent is gone. I would be too, if it weren't for you." He walked away as Harry put the photo back down.

Harry wondered how Malfoy was able to do that. He could be such a prat, then he'd do or say something to show his vulnerability. It drew Harry in every time.

"Do you still see any of them?" Harry asked.

"No. Zabini and I owl one another occasionally. He keeps me apprised of what's going on. But we haven't gotten together in over six months. He doesn't know what I've been up to. I've been lying in my notes, but I don't think I'd be able to lie to his face."

"I guess that's me with Ron and Hermione as well."

Draco snickered quietly. "I think that's why I've sort of been stalking you. We need to stick together in this muggle world. You know, I haven't had anybody else here in a long time."

"I'm sorry, did you say _stalking_ me?"

"I didn't mean that literally. I meant subconsciously." Draco glossed over that and continued. "I had to obliviate the last person that was here."

Curiosity got the better of Harry. "What happened?"

"I didn't do a very good job of hiding some magical items. I was able to explain the broomstick as a Halloween prop. The moving photograph was more difficult, but he was willing to believe my story. Until a howler from my mother showed up. There was no explaining that away. She'd found out that I was renting a flat in muggle London and had a fit. The poor fellow's face when he saw it," Draco laughed.

Harry couldn't help laughing along with him. He'd had similar experiences himself.

"I had to obliviate my landlord once," Harry told Draco. "I apparated to my room to find him nosing around. Scared the living shit out of him. I put all sorts of charms around my room after that."

"Oh, yeah, me too."

When the laughter died down, Harry pressed the issue of Draco's stalking comment again.

"Don't be daft. If I was really stalking you, I wouldn't have told you. I should have said that I find myself . . . gravitating towards you. There's no pretense. No hiding who we are. Don't you find it a relief not to have to censor yourself?"

"Well, yes," Harry admitted. Although, sometimes he did censor himself. For instance, when Harry accidentally murmured Malfoy's name earlier at the studio. He thought he'd done a decent job of covering it up. "It's just very strange. You and I having tea together. Two years ago, we would have easily killed each other."

"I wouldn't have killed you. I only wanted to hurt you," Draco looked away uncomfortably. It was a difficult thing for him to admit out loud. "But _you_ came damned close."

"I didn't mean to do that. You know I didn't. I used Snape's spell without knowing what it was. It really shook me up to see you . . . all that blood." Harry involuntarily shivered at the memory.

"I know. You've apologized already. It's in the past. It's all in the past." Draco pulled out two small plates rimmed in green and black, and placed them on the table next to their cups. He held out a larger matching plate filled with pastries in front of Harry. "I want you to try something. I need a critique and I know you'll be brutally honest," he smiled.

Harry picked out something that looked to be cinnamon filled, hesitated, then took another that was deep, dark chocolate. Draco put the plate down in the middle of the table and sat down across from Harry.

As Draco watched expectantly, Harry lifted the chocolate pastry to his mouth and took a bite.

Harry looked back at Draco, smiling and chewing. He swallowed before speaking, leaving Draco anxiously waiting for his response.

"Draco, that's good. Really excellent. You made these?" He popped the rest in his mouth.

Draco sat, mouth open slightly, the corner of one side pulled up, giving him a funny, lopsided grin. Harry cocked his head, puzzled by the look on Draco's face. Adorable was the word that came to Harry's mind.

"Surely, you've tasted these yourself," Harry continued. "You can't be surprised that I said they're excellent." Harry found it hard to believe his opinion meant that much.

"You called me Draco," he said softly.

"I did?" Harry could recall. "Oh. Well, you've called me Harry, so . . . "

"But you've _never_ called me anything but Malfoy. Strike that-you've called me lots of things, but never my name." Draco couldn't hide his pleasure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even try. But he was afraid if he made too big a deal about it, Harry would never call him by his first name again.

They sat in silence, the tension thick between them. Harry's heart began to quicken. Had he really never called Draco by his first name? It seemed to be of significance to Draco. Harry wondered how much. Then again, Harry himself preferred not be called Potter.

"You should try the other one," Draco suggested, in an attempt to break the tension.

Harry picked up the other pastry he chose and self consciously brought it to his mouth. As he opened his mouth to bite it, he noticed Draco mirroring his movements, minus the pastry. When Harry licked a stray crumb from his lip, Draco's own tongue poked out in search of a non-existent crumb. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, Draco clamped his mouth shut.

Finishing the last of the pastry, Harry wiped his lips with a napkin.

"I like that one even better," he said quietly. It wasn't quite the cinnamon he was expecting. There was something else.

"Really? I took you for a chocolate person."

"Normally, yes. But that one was . . . indescribable. Did you use magic?" Harry asked.

"Not on the chocolate one, but the one you just ate, yes. What did it taste like to you? It should taste slightly different to each person." Draco was anxious to see if Harry tasted something different than him. He hadn't had anyone else try them, so it was just a theory at that point.

Harry hesitated. "Um, what's it supposed to taste like?"

"I told you, it should taste different to everyone. But if I've got the spell right, there should be an underlying or lingering flavor of something special to you. Something you want to taste more than anything." Draco was getting impatient for Harry's answer.

"What did _you_ taste?" Harry asked him, stalling his own answer as he became aware of it.

"Me? Actually I've tried several and each one had its own unique flavor. I suppose it may have depended on the circumstances or what I was thinking about. One time it had the essence of a stew that Dobby used to make when I was a child. Perhaps I had been thinking about my childhood at the time. I really don't recall."

"Something Dobby made was special to you?"

"Do you find that so hard to believe? My father may have treated the house elves terribly, but at times, they were my only companions. Dobby would cook for me when my parents went out-which was often. The stew was my favorite. And sometimes he would make the most delectable sweets. He would occasionally make them the muggle way-when may parents were away of course. They took much longer to make, but Dobby let me help, and they seemed to tasted better because of it. When you freed Dobby, I really missed that."

Harry was saddened by the story, on many levels, but Draco's impatience brought him out of it quickly.

"Well?" Draco leaned forward. "Tell me. What did yours taste like?"

"I, I don't know." Harry stuttered.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Yes, you do. You just don't want to tell me." Draco was practically pouting.

Harry stood suddenly. "I think I should go." He tried to disapparate, but found that Draco's charms prevented it. Only Draco could apparate in and out. Harry had only been a side along.

"Shit!" Harry hissed. He headed for the door. Draco stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"What's your problem?"

Harry was beginning to feel claustrophobic, like a caged animal. Like Draco's prisoner. "Let me out Malfoy!"

"Oh, I'm back to Malfoy am I?"

"Out of my way." Harry pushed Draco aside and reached for the door. The handle wouldn't budge. It had been charmed along with the rest of the place. Harry eyed the window, but he supposed that wouldn't open either. He turned to face Draco, who had too many conflicting emotions written across his face for Harry to read.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you in such a twist over a fucking pastry?" Draco took a menacing step forward, leaving them practically toe to toe. "Just tell me what the fuck it tasted like," he yelled.

"You!"

Draco's jaw dropped.

"And I don't give a fuck if you know anymore." Harry launched himself at Draco, pinning him against the door. Taking advantage of Draco's still gaping mouth, Harry kissed him feverishly. He pressed his body into Draco's, groaning at the relief of no longer hiding his desire.

Momentarily stunned by Harry's actions and admission, Draco allowed him access to his mouth and his body, but was slow to respond. Harry pulled back, just enough to be able to speak.

"Satisfied?" he said, somewhat sarcastically and mostly rhetorically. He was prepared for Draco to shove him away, curse at him or both. If he took out his wand to hex him, Harry wouldn't bother to defend himself.

When Draco finally made a move, it wasn't what Harry was expecting. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and swiftly reversed their positions. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the fist he was sure was coming.

"Not quite," Draco breathed.

He leaned in to capture Harry's lips in a gentle caress. It was a stark contrast to the rough, firm kisses of Harry's high emotions.

Harry felt as if he were going to melt. The tension began to leave his body as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Draco's hands cradled Harry's face, then traveled to his thick, silky hair.

"Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's mouth.

Harry responded with a moan.

"Say it," Draco begged. "Say my name again."

Harry sucked on Draco's neck as his hands wandered under his t-shirt and up his back.

"I want you. Draco."

Draco's knees began to buckle and he felt dizzy. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath, waiting for Harry to utter his name.

"Oh, Merlin. I want you too," Draco fumbled for the buttons on Harry's shirt. He managed to get some of them undone when he grew impatient and tore open the shirt, ripping the buttons clean off.

Harry released Draco long enough to pull his arms out of his ruined shirt and let it fall to the floor. He then immediately took hold of the hem of Draco's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Harry tossed the shirt to the side and ran his hands over Draco's chest.

Once more, Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and kissed him, slowly reversing their positions again. He gently guided Harry backwards to the bed. When Harry's legs hit the mattress, he tumbled back onto the bed, pulling Draco down on top of him. They both grunted as gravity brought them closer together. Each could feel the arousal of the other.

Draco propped himself up on an elbow and removed Harry's glasses with his free hand.

"You won't be needing these," Draco said as he tossed them onto the pillows at the head of the bed. The pair were close enough together that Harry could see Draco's face clearly enough. What he saw in Draco's eyes gave him a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He truly wanted Harry. The lust was written all over his beautiful face as he traced a finger down Harry's chest.

Draco was about to swoop in for another kiss when Harry stopped him.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Fuck, yes," Draco answered breathlessly. He swung a leg over Harry to straddle him, and unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, freeing himself of some of the pressure against his raging hard on. Draco moved his hands to the waistband of Harry's jeans, intending to do the same for him.

Again, Harry stopped him. "Malfoy, wait."

Draco sat up straight on Harry's thighs.

"Are you, are you playing with me?" Draco's voice cracked.

Harry sat up and propped himself on locked arms.

"No. I just . . . I don't know if I'm ready to go any further," Harry confessed.

Draco got off Harry's legs and sat next to him on the bed. "But, you have sex all the time, with men you don't even know. The first time you meet them."

"Yes. And I never see those men again, most of them. I've been thinking about this. I don't want to fuck it up," Harry explained.

Draco's eyes widened. "You've been thinking about this? This isn't just a '_you want me because I'm so fucking hot_' kind of a thing?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. It hadn't occurred to him that perhaps Draco was merely looking for a good shag, that it was purely physical. Despite feeling sometimes that Draco was uninterested, Harry was sure there was sure there had been a connection, even a small one. They had spent more time in the last week and a half talking and sharing meals than they had in the previous eight years. If they didn't count fighting.

"Is that all this is to you?" Harry asked.

Draco swallowed. It was do or die time. He could play it cool, in case Harry decided it was a mistake. Or he could take a chance and tell Harry how he felt. Harry said he'd been thinking about it. But that didn't tell Draco much. He didn't know how long. A week? Ten months? Since second year?

"Harry?" Draco turned to face Harry. He still had his glasses off. Harry had the most gorgeous eyes Draco had ever seen and they were looking at him with as much uncertainty as Draco felt.

"I'm not looking for just a shag. To be honest, I have sort of been stalk-showing up where I think you'll be, hoping you'll talk to me or something. I've . . . " Draco laughed nervously. "I've had a crush on you for years."

"Years?" Harry asked, incredulous. "But you've always hated me. You picked fights and insulted me and my friends."

"I did what I had to do to get you to pay attention to me. I couldn't stand when you'd ignore me." Draco shut his eyes tight, realizing how pathetic he sounded. But he'd already said the worst of it, so he continued. "When you saved me from the fiendfyre, you gave me hope. Hope that I was worth saving. Hope that you saw something in me other than a snot nosed spoiled brat who let his father force him into becoming a Deatheater. I tried," he said softly. "I tried to stop Crabbe."

Harry digested Draco's revelation for a moment before responding.

"That was a turning point for me as well." He looked away. "Well, to be honest, I suppose it was actually before that-in the prefects bathroom."

"You mean when you used Snape's -"

"Yes," Harry didn't want Draco to say it out loud. "I regretted it immediately. I thought I'd killed you. I wasn't sure if it was taking _a_ life, or taking _your_ life that distressed me more. Then, when I saw that you, Vincent and Gregory weren't going to make it out of the Room of Requirement, I panicked. I wanted Ron and Hermione to try for the other two, but I had to save _you_ myself. I realized that I had feelings for you, more than simply compassion for another human being. I had feelings for you, personally. And I didn't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't lose you, even if you hated me or never spoke to me. Even if I never saw you again. I needed you to be alive somewhere in the world."

"Wow," Draco said quietly. "I had no idea."

The boys sat side by side on Draco's bed, contemplating their respective confessions. The frenzied passion of the moment was long gone. The 'out' was no longer there. If either of them regretted their actions up to that point, the heat of the moment could have been blamed. However, any actions on their parts from then on were purposeful and deliberate, leaving each of them feeling vulnerable.

Draco finally broke the silence.

"Maybe you're right. We shouldn't do anything to ruin what we've started. I feel like we're . . . connecting. A real connection. Don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. It's been easy to forget we've been enemies for so long."

"_Had_ been," Draco corrected.

"Right. Had been." Harry paused, smiling. "So how long do you suppose we ought to wait? I mean, how far into a relationship do people usually wait before they, uh, shag."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it depends. What have you done in the past?"

Harry blushed. "I've only been in one-with Ginny, and I kept putting it off. We never did shag. And then, there was my epiphany about you. How about you?"

"Well, Pansy wasn't exactly a relationship. We just shagged enough times for me to figure out that I didn't want to shag girls. And Trevor, he's the one from the agency, we did it on film before we even started, um, dating."

"Oh," Harry said. "About that. If it didn't work out with someone at the studio before, are you sure we should even try? What broke you up?"

"We won't have that problem," Draco answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. He thought a moment, then answered his own question. "I guess if we don't work together, it'll be different. Is that why you requested not to work with me?"

Draco nodded. Harry couldn't help grinning at that.

"Harry?" Draco looked Harry in the eyes. "Do you think we've waited long enough?"

Harry felt the familiar flutter in his belly. The one he got whenever he caught Draco staring at him, or body parts brushed against each other. He leaned in close and gently kissed Draco's impossibly soft lips.

He pulled back and whispered, "It seems we've been waiting years."

"Then, let me make love to you now," Draco whispered back and returned the kiss.

Pulling back, Harry faltered. "But, I thought . . . I haven't . . . I've only bottomed twice. It wasn't . . . all I thought it would be." Harry looked away. It was obvious to Draco that Harry was nervous about the prospect, perhaps even a bit scared.

"Then they didn't do it right," Draco said gently. "I can make you feel so good. Let me show you how it's supposed to be. I promise I won't hurt you." He kissed Harry again, this time easing him back onto the bed as he did. Harry didn't say yes, but neither did he say no.

Draco ran his hands over Harry's body, kissing and licking his neck, his nipples, and his mouth in an effort to re-arouse Harry. Their conversation had deflated the passion, but it was slowly rising to the surface once more. Draco himself had returned to his former stiffened state in no time.

Taking it slowly, Draco resumed the disrobing he had begun earlier. Harry cooperated, lifting his bottom to allow Draco to pull his Jeans down. Draco knelt on the floor to untie Harry's trainers and take them off, along with his socks, then tugged the jeans all the way off.

Watching Harry lying on his bed, Draco finished undressing himself. He climbed on top of Harry, straddling him. Their erections rubbed against one another as Draco leaned further down to kiss Harry's lips. He ran his tongue along Harry's teeth and explored the space of Harry's mouth, while Harry returned the favor. Their hips gyrated, causing their cocks to grind together. Harry moaned loudly.

"If you don't like anything I do, I'll stop," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Don't stop that," Harry murmured back, circling his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco looked up toward his night stand and quietly said, "Accio lube."

It was only the second time either had used magic in each other's company. It felt familiar, making the whole situation seem a tiny bit more normal for them. Draco handed Harry the small bottle.

"Put this on me." It was a cheap ploy to get Harry's hands exactly where he wanted them. Harry poured some lube into his hands and ran them up and down Draco's shaft. Draco jerked and shuddered.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco groaned. "Use more."

Harry chuckled softly. He wasn't sure if Draco really thought he needed more or if he simply wanted an excuse for Harry to touch him again.

Reluctantly, Draco removed Harry's hands and climbed off. He pushed Harry's legs apart and positioned himself between them.

"Wait," Harry said.

Draco closed his eyes and tightened his fists. He did tell Harry he would stop if he wanted, but he was almost to the point of no return. He needed to be in Harry. Frustration couldn't begin to describe the way Draco was feeling. Then he heard Harry muttering a spell, not quite catching the unfamiliar words.

When he was finished with the spell, Harry said, "Okay, I'm ready." Seeing the puzzled expression on Draco's face, he explained. "A preparation spell," he said sheepishly.

Eager to get moving, Draco poured some lube into his own hands. While stroking Harry with his left hand, he very gingerly began sliding a finger from his right, into Harry's entrance.

"Relax, Harry. I promise I won't hurt you," Draco repeated his earlier vow.

He felt some of the tension leave Harry's body and took the opportunity to add another finger. Draco compensated by stroking Harry's hard on again. Harry moaned and groaned, a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. Draco moved his fingers in a clockwise circular motion in an attempt to loosen Harry up enough to accommodate Draco's thick cock. He leaned forward to make out with Harry again. He couldn't seem to get enough of Harry's firm lips and talented tongue. Harry was an exceptional kisser.

"Can I have you now?" he breathed.

"Mmmmm," Harry nodded.

Draco had to restrain himself from taking Harry too quickly. He wanted Harry to enjoy it enough to want to do again. He noticed Harry was trembling slightly and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Relax, it'll be all right."

"I'm trying," Harry laughed nervously.

Draco started to pull away. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. We can try another time."

"No. I'm ready. Please," Harry begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, Draco. I want you now."

The sound of his name from Harry's lips was all the encouragement Draco needed. He positioned himself at Harry's bottom and carefully began to push his way in. Harry grunted.

"Does that hurt?" Draco asked, concerned.

"It's okay. Don't stop," Harry answered breathlessly.

Draco rolled his hips forward and backward, easing in and out, gaining ground with every push until he was fully enveloped by Harry. He stilled and took a moment to gauge Harry's reaction. Harry's eyes were still closed but not tightly as they had been. His mouth was rather sexily agape as he panted. Harry's fingers ran up and down Draco's sides in a slow, soothing rhythm that Draco began echoing with his hips and his hand on Harry's cock.

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco watching him with the same lopsided smile from earlier. He found it to be even more adorable than he did before. Now fully relaxed, Harry was able to return the smile.

The other side of Draco's mouth curled up to form a devilish grin. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Harry asked. He thought they were doing just fine.

"Ready to lose your fucking mind." Draco release Harry's rigid member and leaned back to raise Harry's legs, lifting his bottom off the mattress. Draco sank himself deeper into Harry, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back all the way back in.

"Aaaahhhh." Harry made the most wonderful sounds, urging Draco on. Draco leaned and twisted a touch this way, and that way trying to find just . . . the right . . .

"Holy fuck!" Harry yelled.

Draco found it.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry gasped.

"Did you like that?" Draco grinned, knowing full well that he would.

"Do that again," Harry pleaded.

Pumping in and out of Harry, and more often than not, Draco hit that favored spot. Harry gripped the sheets in fisted hands. He'd never felt anything so intensely wonderful that wasn't an actual orgasm. Within a few minutes, Harry could feel the familiar beginnings of his release.

"Oh fuck, Draco. I'm gonna cum. You've hardly touched me. How the-"

The first spurt went clean over Harry's head, landing somewhere near his glasses. Harry cried out loudly as the second hit his own cheek. Draco continued to thrust as Harry squirted jizz on and around himself five more times, grunting and moaning and murmuring with each one.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Draco shouted. He thrust faster and harder into Harry's arse. He let go of his legs and leaned down close to him, rolling his hips into Harry's. Draco licked the cum off Harry's cheek, then kissed him deeply.

In no time, Draco shot his own load into him with a cry muffled by Harry's mouth. He came with much less fanfare, but equally pleasurable. Draco pulled out and lay next to Harry on the bed, protectively draping and arm and a leg over him. Or maybe it was more territorial.

"You're a mess," Draco said after their breathing began to return to normal and their hearts stopped pounding.

"Yes, quite," Harry answered. He smiled widely, "You were right. Those other blokes didn't do it properly.

Draco laughed at the compliment. Harry loved his laugh. Genuine and always sounding just a bit on the naughty side.

"That was, by far, the most amazing sexual experience I've ever had," Harry said. "In case that wasn't clear to you."

"Oh, it was _loud_ and clear. I may need to cast a silencing spell next time," Draco joked. "On the other hand, I may enjoy making my neighbors jealous."

Draco sighed and got up to retrieve his wand, casting a quick scourgify on them both, and the bed. He picked up Harry's glasses and placed them, along with his wand, on the night stand.

Harry had his eyes closed as he lay nude, almost spread eagle on Draco's bed. Draco brought a thin blanket from his chest to Harry and was about to ask him if he wanted it. But Draco heard small, not quite snoring noises and couldn't help smiling. Poor Harry had been completely exhausted.

Lying down next to Harry, Draco pulled the blanket over both of them. Harry shifted in his sleep, turning toward Draco and entwining a leg with his. Draco could scarcely believe that he was actually lying with Harry, finally. And Harry _wanted_ to be there with him. Harry was his. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, more content than he had been in years. Perhaps ever.

* * *

><p><strong>*phew! Finally! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you :)<strong>


	5. jealousy, ch 5

***Thanks so much for all the great feedback from the last chapter! It always makes me nervous when the chapter has a lemon, not knowing if it's going to come off silly. Anyway . . .**

**S-Snape- no, I won't be abandoning this fic. I'm far too obsessed with it. But, it won't be too much longer :(**

**.3-WOW, thanks for the compliment. I don't know that I'd necessarily agree. I've read some pretty good ones out there (Dismantle Repair is my favorite-check it out)**

**Tiliapetiolaris and Agent Kittens- Yeah, won't that be interesting! After all, this chapter is entitled "Jealousy."**

**potter and the weaslette-I'm dying to know if you were going to write more than just, H. Please try again lol**

**Thanks as well to cassy1994, acciopigfarts(still makes me smile), cascol3, Angelusdeath, BlueKittey, All the small things and aesya for reviewing with words of encouragement. Your reviews truly keep me going!**

* * *

><p>He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but Draco awoke to find that Harry was no longer next to him. He stretched and glanced around his flat. Harry had his back to him as he was filling the tea kettle with water. Propping himself up on one elbow to watch, Draco noticed that Harry had put his jeans back on but was barefoot and bare chested. And his hair was disheveled a bit more than usual. When Harry turned around to put the tea pot on the small kitchen table, he saw that Draco was awake and smiling at him.<p>

"Hello, sleepyhead," Harry said to him.

"You fell asleep first," Draco retorted. "What time is it?"

"Nearly half-six."

"What? Half-six? Why didn't you wake me up?" Draco threw the blanket off and began searching for discarded clothing.

Harry enjoyed the view of nude Draco dashing around the flat gathering up his clothing. He was a bit disappointed as Draco hurriedly pulled his pants and jeans on. Harry hadn't much of a chance to really get a good look at Draco's Greek-god-like body.

"What's your hurry? Got a hot date?" Harry laughed.

Draco froze in the middle of putting his shirt back on. His mouth was open, and his eyes wide, giving him the look of a child who got caught dipping his hand into the cookie jar.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You really do have a date?" He turned his back to Draco hoping he wouldn't see how hurt he was.

Draco tossed the shirt aside and immediately went to Harry, turning him around.

"I had no idea this was going to happen. It's just a blind date one of the blokes from Winston's set up. I only agreed because I had nothing else planned." Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. "I thought I'd never have a chance with you, or I wouldn't have even considered going. Please believe me," Draco begged.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I would have, but I was so glad to have you here, I simply forgot all about it 'til now," Draco explained.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't very well be mad when you put it that way."

Draco picked up his shirt and put it on, then smoothed out his hair a bit. "I only want to go to tell the guy I can't go out with him. He's Colin's cousin's wife's brother or something or other, and I don't like to stand people up."

Harry frowned. He liked that Draco was being thoughtful, but he didn't like the idea of him meeting some other bloke.

"Oi, Harry, why don't you come with me? Then we can go out for supper after. I don't have much to eat around here right now." Draco laughed," Just more pastries."

Harry shrugged a shoulder.

"Come on. Besides, then he'll see that I'm not just being a git. He'll see I really do have a . . . " Draco trailed off.

"A what?" Harry pressed.

Draco pursed his lips, frowning slightly. "A somebody?" he proposed. "I don't know. What do you want to be?"

"You mean like a boyfriend?" Harry eyebrows raised high.

"You say that like it's ridiculous," Draco said.

"Well, it is, a bit."

Draco snorted and turned away, snatching his suede boat shoes from under his bed and angrily putting them on. "Fine," he muttered to himself.

"Wait. I meant to all the people we know, or used to know. Nobody would believe us if we told them." Harry walked up to Draco. "I didn't say I didn't want to be your boyfriend. It's just that we've gone from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, to lovers in one leap."

"I know," Draco said. "I get it." Logically, he got Harry's point. But he was afraid that what it really meant, was that his feelings were much stronger than Harry's. "We don't have to name this right now. But do come with me. We have to eat anyway."

Draco looked at the clock. "I'm supposed to meet him in twenty minutes. I have to leave now if I hope to be on time. My usual apparation spot is blocks away from the restaurant." He waited for some sort of a response from Harry.

Harry sighed. "My hair looks terrible."

"It always looks terrible," Draco joked. "You always look like you've just been shagged."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled. "Let's go, then." He picked up his ruined shirt and frowned. "Can I borrow a shirt?" he grinned bashfully.

Draco opened his closet. "Help yourself."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

The pair apparated to a secluded area Draco had discovered a while back. It was conveniently located near many local attractions. They walked the rest of the way to the restaurant to meet Draco's blind date.

When they got to the door of the eatery, Harry had a question.

"How will you know who you're supposed to meet?"

"Um, well, he's got dark brown wavy hair and an earring in his right ear. He should be wearing a turquoise button down shirt. Oh, shit."

"What?"

Draco looked at Harry wearing his shirt. The sleeves were too long, so Harry had rolled them up. He found that he liked Harry wearing his clothes, but he hadn't thought about which shirt Harry picked until then.

"You're wearing the shirt I was supposed to wear." Draco smiled, "You're making me forget all sorts of things, Potter." Somehow, Potter didn't have the same meaning it used to. Harry didn't seem to mind.

A man appearing to be in his early twenties approached Harry and Draco. He looked between the two of them, confused. He'd been told to look for a blonde wearing a royal blue shirt. But what he saw was a blonde in a black t-shirt and a brunette in a royal blue shirt. He himself had on a turquoise button down shirt.

"I'm Kyle," the man announced, hoping one of them would respond. "Colin's sister-in-law's cousin."

Draco held out his hand. "I'm Draco." Harry shot him a surprised look. He didn't realize anyone knew his real name. "I'm sorry for the confusion," Draco continued. "This is my friend, Harry." Harry held out his hand and Kyle shook it.

"Friend?" Kyle asked.

"Look, Kyle, I'm sure you're a perfectly nice bloke. But when I agreed to this, Harry and I hadn't . . . reconnected."

"Oh, old friends who lost touch and now you're together?"

"Something like that," Harry replied.

"Anyway, I didn't want to simply stand you up. I really am terribly sorry," Draco offered.

Kyle sighed. "Story of my life. It's okay." He held out his hand again to Draco. "Thanks for coming here and letting me down easy," he laughed.

"Say, why don't you join us for supper. I feel badly that I messed up your plans." Harry pretended not to notice the darts shooting at him from Draco's eyes.

"No, thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well, technically, I'm the one who's intruded, really," Harry pointed out. "You need to eat anyway." Harry nudged Draco subtly.

"You may as well. Harry's probably not going to take no for an answer."

"Well . . . if you're sure you don't mind." Kyle said hesitantly. "I am hungry, and we do have a reservation. I suppose we could pull up another chair."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled brightly.

"I'll go see if we can add a place." Kyle walked into the restaurant to speak with the maître d'.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Draco said as soon as Kyle was out of earshot.

"I felt badly for him," Harry explained.

"I did too, but not badly enough to ruin our night."

"He seems nice. Maybe we should try to make friends outside of the studio," Harry suggested.

Draco huffed. "He looks like he belongs there, though," he muttered.

It took him a minute, but it finally dawned on Harry. "Are you jealous?" He grinned. "Do you think I fancy him or something?"

Draco said nothing.

"I don't. At all. I was simply trying to be nice," Harry paused. "I don't know how this is going to work."

Draco stood with his mouth hanging open. "Because I don't want to go to supper with that guy?" Draco gestured toward the restaurant.

"Because if you're this jealous of some bloke I'm not remotely interested in, how are you going to handle me working with Jake next week?"

"Are you implying that you're interested in Jake?" Draco's face grew red. He hadn't given any thought to Harry shagging Jake until then.

Harry sighed heavily in exasperation. "Don't put words in my mouth. I'm not interested in Jake. But we _are_ friendly. And don't change the subject, which is your jealousy."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Kyle walked up to the pair.

"Maybe you're right. I don't think this is going to work, either." Draco turned on his heel after glaring at Kyle, and strode away toward his apparation spot.

"Draco!" Harry called after him. Draco kept walking.

"Uh, did I cause a problem?" Kyle asked. "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault. Our relationship has always been volatile. Are they ready for us?"

"You still want to eat with me?" Kyle questioned.

Harry shrugged. "We've got to eat."

"What about Draco? Is that really his name?" Kyle asked.

Harry laughed, "Yes, and I'll worry about him later." If Harry was being honest with himself, he was already worrying about him.

Kyle and Harry went back into the restaurant and sat at a table for three. Harry kept his eye on the large picture window, hoping Draco would change his mind and come back.

The two strangers talked while they waited for food to arrive. The conversation was easy and Harry found that he was fairly comfortable around Kyle. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that there was no possibility of a shag at the end of the evening. Since he'd come out to his friends, Ron had been the only man Harry had gone out with, without thinking about screwing in the loo.

Until Kyle. Not that Kyle wasn't attractive. He was. In fact, he was so attractive, Harry wondered why he needed to be set up on a blind date at all.

They chatted about past relationships, hobbies-although Harry had to rewrite a bit of history-and future plans while they ate. Somehow, Harry's end of the conversation kept coming back to Draco.

At the end of the meal, they each paid their share and began to walk in the direction of Harry's flat. It wasn't too far a walk and the night air was crisp and clear.

"Do you live this way too?" Harry asked.

"Sort of," Kyle confessed. "I can go this way with you. It's nice out tonight. I had a great time."

"Yeah, it was good. Too much food, though," Harry laughed and held up his doggie bag. He looked away, feeling guilty for staying after Draco left.

After about a forty minute walk, Harry stopped in front of a plain brown brick building and turned to Kyle.

"Well, this is my place," he said.

"Oh, I guess this is the end of the evening then," Kyle added.

"Yeah."

"So . . . this thing with Draco, is it serious?"

Harry smiled. "It's complicated."

"Complicated isn't the same as serious," Kyle pointed out.

"No, I suppose not," Harry replied. "But I'd like it to be."

"He just seems, I don't know, a bit of a prat for leaving you when you were just trying to be nice to me."

Harry chuckled. "He definitely can be at times. Don't judge him too harshly, though. Draco hasn't always had an easy time of it. He's been through an awful lot. I'm not making excuses, but we understand each other. Probably in a way no one else can."

"Well, if you decide it's _too_ complicated . . . " Kyle trailed off, his implication clear.

Harry took out his bill from the restaurant. "I'll tell you what. Do you have a pen?"

Kyle took a pen out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Harry.

"I don't know how things will work out between me and Draco, but I could always use a friend. I don't have many. If you want to hang out, give us a call." Harry scribbled his number on the back of the bill and handed it and Kyle's pen, back.

"Us?"

"I'm hoping Draco will want to stick around next time," Harry elaborated.

"Okay," Kyle said, holding up the paper Harry gave him. "Maybe I'll ring you. Good luck with him. See you around?"

"Thanks," Harry chuckled. "See you around."

Harry watched Kyle walk back in the direction from which they came. He realized that Kyle went out of his way to walk with him. Kyle was a nice enough bloke, but now that he was gone, Harry was trying to figure out what to do about Draco. He didn't know where Draco's flat was. When they apparated, he was only a side along. And even if he knew where to go, Draco had too many charms for Harry to get through. He wished he'd been paying more attention.

"How the hell am I going to find him?" he asked himself out loud.

Lost in thought, Harry didn't notice when Draco appeared next to him on the steps of the building until Draco cleared his throat.

"Aah!" Harry yelled. "You scared the fucking shit out of me!"

Draco couldn't help laughing at Harry's reaction, though he wasn't actually trying to scare him.

"Where'd you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Disillusionment spell," Draco confessed. "I saw you two coming and hid myself."

"You were spying on us?"

"No, I panicked. It was a knee-jerk reaction, then it was too late to reveal myself without having to obliviate him. You seemed to be getting along so well, I figured it wouldn't be very fair of me to take his memory of you." Draco paused. "I think he was really hoping for a kiss at the end of your date."

"It was _not _a date," Harry said adamantly. "And absolutely nothing happened."

"I know. I heard what you said."

Harry tried to think if he said anything he shouldn't have. He vaguely remembered calling Draco a prat or something.

"Oh, I . . . um," Harry stammered.

"It was probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about me."

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "What did I say?"

"You said you wanted this to be serious, and that you understand me. And most importantly, you hoped I'd stick around." Draco said. "I'm sorry I left. Kyle was right, I was a prat for leaving."

"Well, you're back now. That's what counts. I didn't know how to find you. How did you find my building?"

"Oh, yes, well . . . I may have asked Carol where I might find you, should I go looking. She was more than happy to help." Draco laughed.

So Draco had asked for Harry's address. And he must have done it before Harry initiated a physical relationship. That thought made Harry grin.

"You could have gone out with him." Draco said. "I wouldn't have blamed you. You could have had a nice, normal relationship with him. He would have taken you in a minute."

"But I don't want him. I want you."

With those words, Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss, which he returned.

"Do you want to come up? It's a bit messy at the moment, but . . . " Harry smiled eagerly.

Draco looked up at the building and bit his bottom lip. "As much as I'd love to, I think I'll pass this time."

"Are you still mad that I stayed with Kyle? Because really, there is nothing there, not at all."

Draco smiled, "No. I'm not mad. I just think it would be better if I didn't. I . . . don't really trust myself to be a perfect gentleman. And you've already had a busy day."

Harry blushed, knowing exactly to what Draco was referring.

"How about breakfast then?"

"Can we make it lunch? I have a couple of errands to run in the morning, then my day is free," Draco suggested.

"All right," Harry agreed. "We'll meet right here at eleven? Sound good?"

"Perfect." Draco was already regretting his decision. Staring into Harry's intensely green eyes, Draco was feeling the urge to take the boy up to his flat and show him what other pleasures he knew.

"Goodnight, then." Harry went up slightly on his toes to kiss Draco again, this time using his whole mouth to convey how much he was going to miss Draco's company.

Draco's hands found their way into Harry's thick mane and held on tightly as they swapped spit right there on the sidewalk.

"Get a room!" Somebody laughed as they walked by. A couple of girls giggled while Harry and Draco finally broke the kiss, embarrassed to be engaged in such flagrant activity out in public.

"I suppose we ought to call it a night already," Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

They stood, just looking at each other for a moment, then Draco turned and walked away toward a place to apparate. As he did, Harry watched the sway of his hips. A small smile tugged at his lips. Draco never once looked back, leaving Harry wanting more. Harry had a feeling that was _exactly_ what Draco was aiming for.

* * *

><p><strong>* Aww, aren't they adorable? Don't worry, Kyle most likely won't appear in the story again. However, Ron and Hermione will. I wasn't originally going to have any other HP characters in it-just talked about, but I think it might be a necessity. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. trio revisited, ch 6

*** Thanks for all the feedback for last chapter. A lot of you seem to feel bad for Kyle. lol He would only mess things up for them. Besides, Jake is still in the picture. Anyway, this chapter is really only a way to get Harry back to Hermione and Ron. I didn't want to complicate the story with too much as I see this as a relationship story rather than an action story, so don't worry that it's going to turn into some sort of mystery. It's back to just the two of them next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was overcast and grey. It didn't put a damper on Harry's mood, though. He was running a bit behind, having gotten up later than planned. Harry hadn't needed to set an alarm in years. Sleep didn't come easy or for very long. Or at least it hadn't until last night. But dreams of Draco filled Harry's night and caused him to linger in bed. He was just getting out of the shower at eleven.<p>

Harry looked out his window and saw Draco sitting on the front stoop of his building watching people walk by.

"Oi! Draco!"

Draco turned and looked up to Harry. He held his arms out, silently asking, what's taking so long.

"I'm running late. Down in a sec," Harry called.

Draco nodded and returned to people watching.

Less than ten minutes later, Harry was dressed and walking out the door of the building. Draco stood to greet him, then realized he wasn't exactly sure _how_ to greet Harry. Should he hug him? Kiss him? Shake his hand? Just say 'hi'? He stood awkwardly for a moment as Harry descended the stairs.

"Morning," Harry said, and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips.

_Thank Merlin Harry's not as indecisive as me_, Draco thought. "Good morning," he smiled. "So where should we go?"

"Well, it's a bit early for lunch. I was thinking we'd have time for a quick trip to the bookshop. It's just a few blocks away."

"Sounds like Granger finally rubbed off on you," Draco smirked. "I could always use a few more good books. Let's go."

In his effort to better understand the world in which he was now living, Draco had taken to reading muggle books, both fiction and nonfiction. He was especially tickled by muggle versions of magic and fantasy. However, he stuck mainly to biographies and novels representing the muggle world realistically.

Harry and Draco perused the shop separately, then met back up in the small sitting area.

Harry tilted his head to the side in order to read the cover of the book Draco had picked out.

"Who's Dave Brubeck?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "I don't know. That's why I'm going to read it," he said in his best smart-arse tone. "It was in a section of jazz musicians. There were a lot of books about him, so I figured it might be someone I should know about." Draco shrugged.

"Are you interested in jazz music?"

"It's a relatively new diversion," Draco answered. "What do you have there?" He pointed to a book Harry was holding.

Harry tried to cover it up. "Nothing. I'm just browsing."

Draco reached out to try and snatch the book, but Harry was quicker and put it behind his back.

"You know my arms are longer than yours, Potter," Draco said playfully. "And I'm not above accosting you in the middle of this shop."

Harry was trying to decide whether or not to call Draco's bluff, when Draco took a step closer. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Harry handed the book over.

Trying his best not to smirk, and failing miserably, Draco thumbed through the book.

"Were you going to learn how to cook?"

"I know how to cook some things. I had to make breakfast for my aunt and uncle all the time. Eggs and bacon, mostly. And coffee. Uncle Vernon liked coffee."

"I think this book may be too advanced to start with. Let's go find a better one." Draco took Harry's hand and led him through the bookshop, following the hanging sign over the cooking section.

Harry's heart sped up at Draco's touch and he felt a tightening in his chest that wasn't altogether unpleasant. If nobody knew they were a couple before, they did now. As the pair walked past shelves and customers, Harry glanced at the faces for reaction. The only places Harry had exhibited any sort of homosexual behavior was in pubs where everybody did. Or in the studio.

To his surprise, most people didn't even seem to notice. One man did sneer, and a little girl asked her mum why two boys were holding hands. But generally, there was not much of a reaction.

As they reached the section they were looking for, Draco let go of Harry's hand. Harry held tight, though, causing Draco to stop and turn to him.

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand before letting go. Draco scanned the books, searching for something with basic techniques and simple recipes. There were many from which to choose. He found that he was looking forward to spending time in the kitchen with Harry. Almost as much as he was looking forward to spending time in the bedroom with him. Draco felt his face get hot at the thought.

"Let's get that book," Harry suggested, pointing to the book in Draco's hand.

"Why this one?"

"If whatever is in that book can make Draco Malfoy blush, I can't wait to try the recipes," Harry grinned.

"Um, I was thinking about something else," Draco stammered.

"Me, I hope," Harry whispered.

Draco laughed and shook his head at Harry's conceit. Even if Draco _was_ thinking about Harry. "How well is your kitchen stocked? Do you have the basics?"

"Um, what do you mean by basics? I have jam, and ketchup, and tea."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We'll have to do some shopping later, then." He put his finger to his lip. "I wonder if I can still remember how to make Dobby's stew."

"I'd like that, very much," Harry said, even though technically, Draco hadn't offered to make it.

"Maybe for dinner," Draco said. "Right now I'm getting hungry looking at all these cookbooks. Where should we have lunch?"

They paid for their books and stood outside the bookshop discussing where to go.

"There's a place not far from here we could go," Draco told Harry.

"I was sort of hoping we could go back to the same pub we went before."

Draco rolled his eyes. "More pub food? What about the restaurant from last night? I didn't get to try it."

"No. I ate there with someone else."

"So you won't take me anywhere you've been with someone else?" Draco asked, amused. But Harry's face remained serious.

"I shouldn't have stayed. I should have gone with you."

"I was being childish," Draco admitted. "You were right, I was jealous. I've always been jealous when it comes to you. It's something I'll need to work on."

"Maybe it would help if I didn't invite other men on our dates," Harry joked.

"Probably," Draco agreed. "Is this a date?"

"I suppose we're beyond dating, huh?" Harry said.

"You're not even going to buy me a meal before you try and shag me?" Draco feigned being indignant. When Harry laughed, Draco continued. "I mean it. I don't want this to be just shagging. It has to be different than when we're working, or it won't last."

Taking the unspoken lead, Draco began walking toward the restaurant of his choosing. Harry fell in step with him as he contemplated what Draco had said. He took the bag of books out of Draco's hand and replaced it with his own hand. Unsure of how Draco would feel about holding his hand so openly, Harry stole a glance his way. He was pleased to see a rather large grin on Draco's face.

"So where are we going?" Harry finally asked.

"A place I've never taken anyone else," Draco answered, giving Harry a sideways look. It was Harry's turn to grin foolishly.

They walked along the streets, weaving their way across town. Harry was still a bit self conscious with public displays of affection, and he did notice some people's gaze travel down to their clasped hands as they passed. But he held fast to Draco's hand.

Pulling Harry to a stop in front of an unassuming building in a long row of unassuming buildings filled with quaint shops, Draco announced their destination.

"Carlisle's." He said it as if it should have some significance for Harry. "You've never heard of it?"

"Should I have?" Harry scratched his head.

"Well, yes, actually. I thought you would. It's, um, a place we can go without feeling conspicuous."

Feeling particularly dense, Harry shrugged.

Forced to elaborate, Draco told him, "I've never been here myself, but it's rumored to be very liberal."

Harry still stood uncomprehending.

"It's a gay hot spot," Draco finally spelled it out.

"Oh. Why all the subtlety? Are you embarrassed?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. But going in will be tantamount to announcing ourselves to the local gay community. I wasn't sure if you were ready for that."

Harry thought a minute. If they were in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, he may have had reservations. Not that there weren't other gay wizards. There were plenty. Obviously, he already knew about Blaise. And he had remembered seeing more than a few lesbian couples. But he and Draco were two of the most well known wizards of their generation. If not _the_ most well known. For the time being, the wizarding world knew them as enemies.

But they weren't in Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade. They were in muggle London. Just a couple of boys hot for each other.

"Let's go in," Harry smiled.

Neither of them really knew what to expect. Harry imagined couples slobbering all over each other. Overtly effeminate men, and women with closely cropped hair wearing mens clothing.

To his surprise, the people inside seemed much like Draco and himself. If he hadn't known the majority of the couples were gay, he wouldn't necessarily have guessed. The only clue was that out of the fourteen tables, only two were a mix of men and women.

When the hostess, or what Harry thought was the hostess, asked how many in their party, the voice that came out was most definitely male. He was just about the prettiest man Harry had ever seen, including Draco. Prettier than most women as well.

He seated them at a table practically in the middle of the restaurant. Harry felt a bit on display and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. A few heads turned, but Harry chalked it up to the gorgeous man with the unusually light blonde hair siting across from him. Draco attracted attention wherever he went.

Draco didn't seem to notice any of it. His attention was fixed squarely on Harry. He could tell Harry wasn't completely comfortable and tried to put him at ease with casual conversation.

"So what looks good?" he asked as he perused the menu.

"You do," Harry joked. "I don't think I'm the only one who thinks so."

Without looking up, Draco retorted, "Hmmm, you sound a bit jealous, Potter."

Feeling a little more relaxed, Harry looked around again. "I think they should call this place Beautiful People Only. I've never seen such a good looking crowd. I'm surprised they let me in," Harry laughed.

Draco placed his menu down on the table. "Are you implying that I don't have good taste in men?"

"Well, you have to admit, the man who seated us was prettier than Daphne Greengrass."

"Daphne Greengrass? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Did you fancy her back at school?" Draco was curious.

"Even the girls thought she was stunning," Harry said. "No, I didn't fancy her. I can appreciate beauty, though. The other blokes went on and on about her . . . attributes," he smiled. "I didn't. But I didn't realize why until later."

"So exactly when _did_ you realize why?" Draco questioned.

A waitress appeared. This time Harry was certain she was a girl. She asked for their order. Both ordered the same-broiled fish and stir fried vegetables with mineral water.

After the waitress left, Draco repeated his question.

"It was you," Harry told him.

"Me? Really? Are you saying I was the _first_ boy you thought of . . . in _that_ way?" Draco could hardly believe it.

"Truthfully, you were the only one in school. Remember when I told you how distraught I was after using the, uh, Snape's spell on you? That was the first time I thought about kissing you." Harry blushed, but kept on with his story. "When I considered all the things I would miss about you-the sparring, the challenge you presented was the first thing that came to mind. But I realized that I would miss simply seeing you sitting at the Slytherin table. I'd miss that unique head of hair, the storm in your eyes, the emotion you brought out in me." Harry chuckled, "Nobody could piss me off the way you could. I needed that once in a while."

"I mentally mapped out your face, trying to remember everything I was going to miss, settling finally on your mouth. It had sneered at me, spewed insults my way, and yet it intrigued me. It was crazy, really, insane, wondering how soft your lips were as you lay there, slipping away. I guess I was in shock."

"I went back to my room after Snape showed up and I was confident that you would survive. At first I cried. Then I thought about everything that went through my head in the lavatory. I knew how I felt, but I couldn't admit it. Not even to myself. It wasn't long after that I kissed Ginny instead. I was confused and it wasn't fair to her."

"I screwed Pansy three times before I decided it wasn't for me," Draco blurted out. "Of course I was a bit younger than you were, so I was doubly confused."

"How young?" Harry was curious.

"Fourteen."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Fourteen? You started having sex at fourteen? No wonder you're so good at it."

Draco laughed. "That was just with Pansy, and I assure you, I wasn't any good at it. I didn't sleep with any boys until Blaise, at seventeen."

"Did you . . . ? Never mind. It's none of my business."

"Did I what?" Draco questioned.

Just then, their waitress reappeared with their drinks and a basket of rolls. "Here you go, loves," she smiled as she put the Perrier at their places. She glanced at Draco. "You look familiar. Have I served you before?"

Harry gave Draco a mock-suspicious look. "I thought you said you'd never been here," he teased.

"I haven't," Draco protested. He looked up at the server. "You must have me confused with someone else."

She shrugged. "Perhaps." But she was still trying to place him. She smiled at Harry. "You're quite the looker as well. Those eyes. They're so . . . green. They almost look like . . ." She leaned just a bit closer.

An almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips. Standing up straight, she looked from Harry to Draco, then back again."

"I'll be right back with your order," she said curtly and was gone.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she recognized us from some of our films," Draco suggested.

"You, possibly. But I don't think anything I've done has been distributed yet. And still, her reaction was a bit odd. Don't you think?"

Draco shrugged. "She's a woman. Perhaps she was embarrassed that she recognized us from gay porn," he smiled.

"I suppose. She seemed nervous, though." Harry's thoughts began to wander.

Draco's voice snapped him out of it. "Forget about her. What were you going to ask me before?"

"Oh, I, uh. It really is none of my business," Harry stammered, blushing slightly.

Keeping his voice low, Draco questioned, "Were you going to ask if I bottomed for Blaise?"

Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone heard Draco. "Sshhh."

"That's what you want to know, isn't it?"

Harry kept quiet. He didn't really have a right to be jealous of something that happened while Draco was back at school and had no idea Harry fancied him. Even Harry hadn't admitted that he fancied Draco.

Draco chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, pouting a bit.

"That anyone would think Blaise would top."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess he wasn't the most aggressive bloke in school. Especially for a Slytherin. A bit of a follower."

"A bit?" Draco questioned. "He would do anything I told him. Not as blindly as Crabbe and Goyle, mind you. But he was definitely a follower."

"I always thought it was because he had a thing for you."

Draco shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps." He looked Harry in the eyes. "No."

"Sorry?"

"The answer to the question that you refused to ask, is no. I never did, not for Blaise."

"Oh. Just Blaise? Or anyone?"

Picking up his mineral water, Draco answered, "No one." He quickly took a sip to avoid further explanation. Harry knew not to press the issue. That explained why he assumed Harry would bottom.

Their waitress returned with a tray with salads. Avoiding eye contact, she placed Harry's plate in front of him.

"Thank you," he said. She very quickly peeked his way and nodded.

As she began to place Draco's plate in front of him, the server stared at his arm. Draco noticed that her hand was shaking slightly, the nearer she came to him. Afraid that she would drop the plate, Draco reached out and held it steady. The waitress met Draco's gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Fine," her voice cracked. She took up the tray and moved to another table to deliver more salads. Before she left the dining room, she took another look at Harry and Draco. Harry's back was to her, but Draco saw the expression on her face.

"Harry, I think that girl knows who we are."

"Who? Our server?" Harry paused. "You don't mean from the studio, do you?" He put down his fork and stopped eating. "Are you sure?"

"Did you see her hand shaking? She was afraid of me. And I'm fairly certain she was staring at my mark."

"It is a bit creepy, even somewhat faded. Maybe she was disturbed by it. How could she possibly know what it is?" Harry tried to reassure Draco.

"She's a witch."

"Lets' not jump to conclusions," Harry said. "How likely is it that we would run into a witch working as a waitress in muggle London?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "About as likely as you and I running into each other at a smut studio."

He did have a point.

Harry saw the waitress approaching out of the corner of his eye. Trying to appear nonchalant, he whispered, "She's coming now."

Draco resisted the urge to turn around and instead waited for her to approach them. She quickly took food plates from the tray and placed them down, obviously wanting to spend as little time at their table as possible. Her hands weren't shaking anymore, but she still seemed nervous. Before she could make her getaway, Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped.

"I don't want any trouble," she muttered.

"I'm not going to give you any," Draco assured her.

"I know what you are," she revealed. "I know _who_ you are." She looked back and forth between the young men, then back to Draco. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"He's done nothing to me," Harry said. "I don't know who you think-"

"You're Harry Potter," she interrupted. "I've seen your picture loads of times. You look a little different, but I know it's you." She turned to Draco. "I've seen yours, too. You'll go to prison for sure now, if you're holding him against his will."

Draco let go of the girl's arm.

"He's not holding me against my will," Harry told her. "I told you, he's done nothing to me. We're . . . friends."

"Bollocks," she narrowed her eyes. "Everyone knows he hates you."

"No, I don't," Draco broke in. "The war has been over for a long time."

"Not for all of us," the girl said.

"Gwaelin! Get back to work," a voice yelled from the kitchen. Gwaelin turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry stopped her. "What did you mean by that?"

Gwaelin kept her voice low. "There are some who are still carrying on with the Dark Lord's ideals. I can't talk here. I'm off at three. I'll wait in front of the restaurant, but not long. I have somewhere else to be." She sped off to the kitchen to retrieve another order.

"We should finish eating, so we can run our errands and be back to meet her." Harry picked up his fork and began eating his meal.

Draco bit his lip. "Blaise hinted that there was still trouble a while ago. I admit I didn't pay too much attention to it, thinking it wouldn't affect me. Not that there was much I could do to help anyway." Draco paused. "But it may affect you. More precisely, people you know."

Not liking the sound of that, Harry again stopped eating. He waited for Draco to continue.

"Blaise wrote me some time ago and mentioned a few missing wizard stories in the Prophet. Foul play was suspected in most cases. There were rumors of a handful of Deatheaters and some isolated crimes, mostly vandalism."

"Surely, the Aurors must be on the case," Harry said.

"Yes, but this small group of Deatheaters has been particularly elusive."

"And how does this affect me? Or my friends, specifically?" Harry asked.

"It's muggle borns that have been targeted. Just like before."

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I'm sorry. Blaise hadn't brought it up in his last few communications, so I assumed they'd been caught. After seeing that girl's reaction, I'm guessing not."

Harry nodded. "That girl, Gwaelin, must be muggle born. Draco, I have to make sure Hermione is okay."

Nodding in agreement, Draco told him, "You go. I'll stay and talk to the girl."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I understand."

Harry stood. He was anxious to get to Hermione. "Just have my food wrapped up or something." Before he left, he put his hand over Draco's. "This is the second meal that's been sidetracked. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Draco said. "Good luck." He gave Harry a small smile."

"Thanks."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Already missing Draco, Harry walked briskly to spot from which to disapparate. He instantly found himself standing in front of Hermione's building. Nervously approaching the door, he knocked three times.

The door didn't open right away, and for a moment Harry thought no one was home. When he heard the deadbolt unlock, he suddenly became sweaty with a jittery feeling in his belly. It had been so long since he'd seen Hermione and it hadn't been on the best of terms.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. She pulled him inside and hugged him, closing the door behind him. "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been? _Where_ have you been?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "I was worried about you. I heard news about muggle born wizards disappearing."

"Yes. It was a bit scary for a while. But the Aurors think they've gotten all the Deatheaters responsible now."

"I guess my information is outdated," Harry surmised. "Nobody tried to get to you, did they? I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

Hermione laughed. "With Auror Weasley as my personal bodyguard? They didn't stand a chance."

"Ron's full Auror now? Good for him." Harry smiled. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Hermione led him to the breakfast bar in her kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

"You look really well, Harry," Hermione told him genuinely. "Whatever you've been up to, it's been agreeing with you." She noticed a slight blush bloom across his face and couldn't resist asking. "What _have_ you been up to?"

Harry had been inwardly debating exactly how much to tell her. He didn't think she would understand his current lifestyle any better than his former one. Harry decided to be vague yet positive.

"Well, I've gotten a job," he told her enthusiastically. "The hours are great and . . . I've made a couple of friends."

"That's wonderful. What are you doing?" Hermione asked. He knew she was going to ask, so he was prepared.

"It's sort of customer service," Harry replied. He hated lying to her, but in a way, it was a loose interpretation. He _was_ servicing others. "Have you made progress on the House Elves front?"

"The damned buggers are so stubborn. Too many of them claim to enjoy serving their families. It's been difficult to persuade anyone that they are being treated unfairly." She sighed in exasperation. "But," she grinned. "My new crusade is to do away with categorizing of blood status. A wizard is a wizard regardless of his or her family's status."

Harry chuckled. "Good luck with that one. I can think of more than a few families that will fight you on that."

"I'm holding out hope," she told him. "There were many families in America years ago that swore blacks and whites would never go to school together, or even drink from the same public fountain."

"Really? That's silly," Harry commented. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "The same reasons pure blood wizarding families didn't want us muggle borns attending Hogwarts with their children."

"Well, like you said, a wizard is a wizard regardless of his family." Harry hoped Hermione would remember those words when she eventually found out about Draco. "Speaking of wizards, you said the Aurors have caught all the Deatheaters involved with the latest crimes. How can they be sure?"

"We're pretty sure," a voice from behind Harry said.

"Ron," Harry grinned. "Just let yourself in to Hermione's place these days, eh?" He hugged his friend tightly. Harry hadn't realized how much he missed his two best friends until he saw them again.

"Hermione didn't tell you? I moved in a couple of months ago," Ron said.

"No, she didn't," Harry said, giving Hermione a mock-glare.

"Then I suppose she forgot to mention that we're engaged as well." This time Ron gave her a mock-glare.

Hermione held out her left hand for Harry to see.

"Congratulations guys. I'm really happy for you." Harry smiled brightly at them. He knew they'd end up together long before they did.

"I do wish you'd find someone special, Harry," Hermione sighed. Again, Hermoine's words caused Harry to blush. Like before, Hermione wasn't about to let it go. "Is there someone special?"

"Um, well, I, uh . . . " Harry stammered. He should have known Hermione was going to ask him that.

"Aw, give him a break, Mione," Ron said. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I'm not ready to discuss my love life just yet," Harry admitted bashfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Love life? Is it that serious?"

"Maybe. No. I don't know." Harry was getting flustered. He wanted to stop talking about it before he told them more than he intended.

"Leave 'im alone," Ron reprimanded his bride to be. He rolled his eyes at her. "Ever since I asked her to marry me, she's become obsessed with making sure everyone has a partner. I don't know how many blind dates she's set up among her work mates."

"I appreciate your interest, Hermione. Really, I do. But I can figure it out. Either it will work out, or it won't."

"I just want you to be happy," Hermione smiled.

"I am," Harry said. "Living in the muggle world has been less complicated."

"You do look a hell of a sight better than the last time we saw you," Ron pointed out. "How did you find out about the Deatheaters, anyway? Last I heard, the Daily Prophet doesn't deliver anywhere in the muggle world."

"Yeah, right. We were at a restaurant and the server recognized us. She was hiding from the Deatheaters." Harry paused. "I wonder how many of the missing are simply hiding."

"Harry, is your new man a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"You just said your server recognized you."

"Well, I am fairly recognizable to many wizards," Harry said in a faux smug tone.

"No, you said the server recognized "us", implying that she knew the person you were with as well."

Damn Hermione and her attention to detail.

"Uh, yes." Omitting or stretching the truth was one thing. Harry had a hard time lying directly to her.

"How'd you manage that? What are the odds of meeting up with another wizard living among the muggles?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It was quite surprising." Wishing to change the subject, Harry continued to tell them about the waitress. "Anyway, the girl, Gwaelin, I think her name was, said she was in hiding. Ironically, she may be counted among the disappearances."

Ron recalled a name similar to that on the list of missing witches. "She may be. I'll check into that. But she should be able to return."

"Hopefully," Hermione chimed in, "Many of the missing have simply gone underground and not murdered."

"Fortunately, only two are confirmed dead," Ron informed Harry.

"What about the rest of the Deatheaters and, um, former Deatheaters?" Harry questioned. "I mean, they can't all have been involved, right?"

"A few have claimed to be reformed," Ron said skeptically. "Vincent Crabbe's father did a complete turnaround since his son's death. Malfoy tried to, but no one's listening."

"What?" Harry seemed a bit panicked.

Hermione rested her hand over his. "Don't worry, Harry. The Ministry is keeping a close eye on Lucius."

"Lucius?" Harry was relieved that they only meant Draco's father. He tried not to show it too much.

"Yeah, Besides nobody's seen much of the ferret since his father went to Azkaban and the family lost everything. His mum either," Ron said.

The ferret. Harry felt a pang of guilt at that. He and his friends could be just as cruel as Draco and his gang.

"Really Ron? Aren't you a bit old to be name calling?" Harry didn't know why he said that. It was only going to raise suspicions.

"What should I call him?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"How about Malfoy? Or Draco. I wouldn't expect him to call you Weasle anymore either."

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of fighting. Aren't you? I just want to put the past behind me."

"No, mate, I'm not tired of fighting. That's why I became an Auror. I'll always fight for what's right." Ron gave Harry a good, hard look. "You sure have changed."

"I suppose I have," Harry said quietly.

"Well, it's a good change," Hermione told him. "You seem . . . at peace."

Yes, Harry was at peace. He hadn't felt so content in his whole life.

The former Golden Trio talked for hours while Hermione provided supper with her muggle cooking skills. It was still her preferred way to cook.

They reminisced and talked wedding plans. Harry, of course would be best man. And he would be expected to bring his new young man. Speaking of whom, now that Harry knew Hermione was safe, he wanted to get back to said young man.

"I think I ought to get back," Harry said. "It's been really great catching up."

"Can we visit you sometime? I'd love to see how you manage in a muggle flat," Hermione chuckled.

"I'd like that." Harry hugged her tightly.

"Don't be a stranger, mate," Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Yeah, we'll get together soon. Maybe next week?" Harry suggested.

"Owl us when you want to get together," Hermione said.

"Oh. I don't have an owl. I'll give you my mobile number."

"You have one of those?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Give us your address as well, so we can owl you." Hermione proposed.

Harry did, and left his friends. He missed them dearly and was pleased the get-together went so well. They seemed to have fallen comfortably right back into the old friendship. But Harry was anxious to get back to his new life. Never in a million years, did he imagine his life unfolding as it had. He practically skipped to a secluded place from which to disapparate.

* * *

><p><strong>* So they both can be a bit jealous. ha ha They're enjoying some time away from work, but they've got to go back sometime<strong>


	7. Dirty Harry, ch 7

*** So, I felt bad that the last chapter kind of sucked. _HeyHey_-I agree with you completely! But I need Ron and Hermione for a couple of chapter ideas down the road a bit, and I couldn't think of a better way to bring them in. Anyway, I think this chapter is much better, and longer AND lemony. So, hopefully, this makes up for a rather tame last chapter.**

**HarryXDraco- Gee thanks! I hope you have a chance to read my MR stories. No offense to James Patterson, but I hate the direction he took _Angel. _I like my version better, which I wrote over a year ago-as soon as I read Fang.**

**Cazzylove-when is the chocolate going to get here? ;) It's my favorite, plus peace and love, of course.**

**cassy1994-Jake will be back. Note sure how many chapters from now. In the story it's only Sunday and Harry's supposed to work with him on Wednesday. They'll have to have a heart to heart sometime before that. And I'm trying to decide exactly when to bring Ron and Hermione back in.**

**HadaGracia-that would have been an interesting twist, but of course, they all would have recognized each other instantly.**

**S-Snape-I'm not planning on involving the Malfoys, so Draco won't get sucked back into any of that stuff. They were just a mention really**

**My thanks also to BacktoLondon and stupidamericanidioms91 for reviewing!**

**Plus, I'm so excited, someone put this story into one of the communities. I'm not even sure how those work, or what a C2 is exactly, but it's very flattering. And I'm up to 132 alerts. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at his building, he saw a rather large owl eyeing him from its perch on a window ledge. He recognized it as Draco's owl.<p>

"Oi," Harry called to it. "You going to give me the message or what?"

The owl swooped down past Harry and released the small scroll it was clutching. Harry unrolled and read it. It was a short note with Draco's flat address asking Harry to come over after meeting with Hermione and Ron. Although, he had written Granger and the Weasle. Harry laughed. So much for being beyond name calling.

Harry apparated to a place near Draco's building and walked the remaining distance. He decided to do things the old fashioned way and go up the stairs to knock on the door.

"What are you doing? I took the charms off so you could apparate," Draco told him when he opened his door.

"I wasn't sure. Your note didn't say that," Harry said. "I sort of liked coming up like a regular bloke. Makes me feel like I should have brought flowers, though."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Flowers? I'm not _that_ much of a ponce, am I?"

"No," Harry grinned. "In fact, you look pretty fucking manly from where I'm standing."

Harry took a step closer and pulled Draco's face to his own. He ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip until Draco opened his mouth, letting Harry slowly explore.

Though reluctant to do so, Draco eventually broke away.

"Don't you want to know what I found out?" Draco asked. "And don't you want to tell me what happened with Granger and the-,uh, Weasley?"

Slumping, Harry answered, "All right. So what did the girl tell you?"

"Her name is Gwaelin Summer and she is a muggle born. She heard rumors of disappearances and murders, so she came here to hide. Gwaelin said she hadn't seen any Deatheaters. Except me.

"Ex Deatheater," Harry corrected. "And really, you didn't-"

Draco cut him off with a wave of his hand. "All right, ex. Whatever. Anyway, she's been away from her family for about four months. I told her we'd bring any news. Is there any?"

Harry told Draco what Hermione and Ron told him. He bit his lip.

"Ron also told me your father has been claiming to renounce his Deatheater status. The Ministry isn't buying into it, though."

Draco turned away. His feelings toward his father were so conflicted, he didn't know if Harry's news was good or bad. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It has to be hard to hear that things aren't going well for your father," Harry sympathized.

"He's getting what he deserves," Draco said quietly.

"But he's still your father. It's okay to love him," Harry told him.

Draco turned back around to face Harry. "How can you be so understanding? My father would have fed you to the dragons, or even killed you himself, given the chance."

"Because he would have done it to protect you. And I'm letting go of the past. All of it. The only thing that matters is here and now."

"Do you always have to be so bloody good?" Draco scoffed. Immediately regretting his tone, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. I wasn't raised to be very forgiving."

Harry's expression softened. "You forgave me for all the shit I put you through." He paused. "Haven't you?"

"That was different. You were a kid, a pawn. I trusted my father and he let Vol-Voldemort use me."

"You have to let it go. The war is over. Your life is your own now. Forget everything else and enjoy it," Harry told him. "Enjoy it with me."

Finally Draco began to smile. "I still can't believe you want me to."

"I definitely do." Harry whispered, "Can I kiss you now?"

Harry's close proximity was making Draco forget about their previous conversation. He hadn't noticed Harry slowly closing the distance between them.

"I'd like that," Draco answered softly.

He was surprised when Harry sank to his knees and began to unbutton Draco's trousers.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't specify where I wanted to kiss you." Harry looked up into Draco's storm grey eyes as he pulled the zipper down. He tugged the jeans down until they pooled at Draco's feet. Harry was finally going to get a good look at Draco's anatomy.

Even mostly flaccid, Draco's penis was impressive. Harry placed a gentle kiss on the tip and felt it twitch. He placed a few more, along the expanding, light pink shaft. A noise, somewhere between a moan and a sigh, came from Draco as he ran his hands through Harry's hair.

In short order, Draco stood fully erect in front of Harry, shirt on, jeans around his ankles and completely vulnerable. Both physically and emotionally.

Harry stood and pulled Draco's shirt by the hem and pulled it up over his head. He knelt again and helped Draco get his feet out of the trousers.

Taking a moment to admire Draco's form, Harry ran his hand along the hardened extremity. Its length was not much more than average, in Harry's experience. But its thickness appeared massive in contrast to Draco's lithe body. The balls and tip were only slightly darker than the shaft-a pleasant salmon pink color. Standing up and out from Draco's body, it curved slightly back toward his belly. It was magnificent and Harry thought it was just _made_ for fucking.

Harry led Draco to the bed, where he bid him to lie down.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Draco asked, licking his lips.

Harry shook his head. "I want this to be all about you. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. If that's possible," Harry chuckled.

Before Draco could protest, Harry's mouth descended on Draco's cock. His head bobbed up and down rhythmically as he sucked and swirled his tongue, stimulating every part of Draco's cock he could. Harry's left hand cradled Draco's sack, rolling it in his fingers expertly, while his right hand wound its way up Draco's torso to settle on a pert nipple.

"Mmnnngg," Draco groaned. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry hummed in response, as his mouth was too full to speak.

"Fuckin' hell, Potter. That feels so good," Draco murmured.

Harry continued, without pause, humming every so often to hear Draco swear or moan in response. He was enjoying giving pleasure almost as much as Draco was receiving it.

Steadily increasing his speed, Harry could feel Draco's legs tremble beneath him. He knew Draco was near the breaking point. Harry gave out another hum as he sucked harder.

"Oh, fuck. Move. I'm gonna cum right now." Draco barely had the words out before he began to empty himself into Harry's mouth.

It wasn't enough notice, but Harry had no intention of moving anyway. Harry was eager to taste Draco and he wasn't disappointed. Draco gave him plenty to taste. It was salty, that was to be expected. But there were also sweet and musky undertones, much like the smell of Draco when he worked up a sweat. Though, Harry had only had the pleasure of that, one time.

When Harry looked back up to Draco's face, it was flushed, as well as the skin covering his chest and shoulders. Draco was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"That was . . . fuck, I've never had a blow job so fucking good."

Harry grinned. "My pleasure." He moved up to kiss Draco.

"I don't think so," Draco replied. "Harry, what about you? You must be . . . "

Harry laughed. "I'll live. I really meant it when I said I wanted it to be all about you."

"Thank you." Draco didn't know what else to say.

A devilish grin spread across Harry's face.

"I wonder how those pastries are going to taste now."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry reluctantly said goodnight and disapparated. Draco had modified his charms to allow Harry to come and go, effectively giving Harry the keys to his flat. It was all moving very quickly. Once Harry and Draco admitted their feelings, their relationship took off like a runaway train. It was ridiculous that only two weeks after running into each other again, Draco missed Harry's company so desperately every time he left. Draco knew he was falling too fast. Hell, he was beyond falling. He'd crashed headlong into love with Harry Potter. He was at Harry's mercy and could only hope that Harry would feel the same. Someday.

As soon as the sun had risen the next morning, Draco immediately penned a note and attached it to his owl, Percival.

After sending it off, he wondered if the move had been too desperate looking.

His fear proved unfounded when he received a reply within ten minutes.

_Draco-_

_ I'd love to. There's a perfect little tea shop next to the book store from yesterday. Meet you there at 8:00_

_ -Harry _

Draco showered and changed his clothes four times before settling on a light blue striped button down shirt with a pair of grey trousers. He left his hair a little more tousled, knowing that Harry liked it that way.

Even after spending so much time primping, Draco had plenty of time to get to the tea shop.

Arriving about ten minutes early, Draco peeked in the window of the shop. Harry was already sitting at a small, round table. He was reading one of the books the pair picked up at the book store. Engrossed in reading, Harry didn't notice Draco watching him. Dressed in a snug, black vee neck t-shirt and black jeans that closely matched his hair and wire rimmed glasses, Harry finally glanced up and saw Draco. His emerald eyes stood out, contrasting the sea of black. He smiled and waved for Draco to enter the shop.

"You're early," Draco observed.

"I was up early. Actually, I was showered and dressed by the time I got your owl."

Draco was relieved to hear that Harry was as anxious to see him as he was to see Harry.

"It smells wonderful in here," Draco commented. "Have you eaten here before?"

"No, but the quiche comes highly recommended," Harry told him. "Don't bother with the pastries. They can't possibly be as good as yours."

Draco laughed, embarrassed at the comment. "Well, I have a bit of an advantage over muggle bakers," he said quietly.

They ordered a breakfast quiche and tea for two. While they waited, Draco asked Harry about his book, which led to a whole debate about the best novels ever written. Finally agreeing to disagree on several points, Harry told Draco he was surprised at how many muggle books he had read.

"A good story is a good story, magical or not," Draco said. "Although I still believe Shakespeare was secretly a wizard," he smiled. "More tea?" He asked with the teapot poised over Harry's cup.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Were you always this charming and I never noticed or is this something new, since Hogwarts?"

"Sorry?" Draco blushed slightly at the compliment as he poured out tea into Harry's cup.

"I mean, back in school, I only ever saw the sarcastic wit. I knew you were clever and charismatic, being so popular in your house. They all followed you. But you really are quite charming."

"Um, thank you," Draco answered hesitantly. "You never really saw my best side at Hogwarts. I suppose I saved that for Pansy and Blaise. But even then, I couldn't completely be myself. I had to behave as expected. Pansy would have ratted me out if I had ever expressed any doubts about the war to her. And both Blaise and I were to afraid to admit we had feelings for other boys until almost the end." Draco paused and smiled. "So, to answer your question, I'd say it's something new. Maybe you bring it out in me."

It was Harry's turn to blush. He was finding Draco's charms, the non-magical kind, to be irresistible. And the fact that it may have all been for him, overwhelming.

"You know, I never did get to stock my kitchen. And you did promise to make a stew for me. Unless you have something else to do today. I don't mean to take up all your time."

_Yes, take up all my time_, Draco thought.

"No. I have nothing pressing," he said nonchalantly. "I still need to practice some recipes before class tomorrow night. There's a biscuit recipe I need to perfect."

"Then let's go to the market after this. I'll get whatever a good kitchen needs-besides ketchup and jam. Would you mind cooking at my flat?"

Draco liked that idea. He was curious what Harry's flat would look like. He imagined Gryffindor colors, lots of photographs and comfy inviting furniture.

"You've been to mine twice now. I'd like to see yours."

"I don't think my kitchen is as big as yours, though," Harry told him.

"That's okay. We can cheat a bit on the cooking, don't you think?" Draco winked.

The prospect of doing magic together was almost as exciting as sleeping together. Almost.

They left the small bistro and walked to a nearby market to gather components for the dishes they planned to make. Fortunately for them, one of those advantages Draco spoke of allowed them to shrink their purchases and apparate to Harry's place.

Harry's flat wasn't anything like Draco imagined. There was a small square table with two chairs in the tiny kitchen area. The only appliances Harry had were a toaster and a microwave oven. No mixer, but Draco figured he could conjure one later. The furniture was utilitarian, simple lines, not particularly comfy looking. A love seat faced a small television set. Draco wasn't surprised to see one since Harry had grown up in a muggle home. In one corner was a weight bench and some free weights. Draco raised an eyebrow. The mystery of Harry's fantastic physique was solved. The bedroom area of the studio flat was even more spartan than the rest. The bed had no head or foot board and was dressed in plain blue sheets with a darker blue blanket. Draco only noticed two photographs-the Gryffindor Golden Trio during sixth year with Dumbledore and one of Harry's parents. The whole place bordered on depressing.

"How long have you lived here, Harry?"

Harry was putting the food he bought in cupboards and refrigerator. "Oh, about six months now. Why?"

"No reason." Draco didn't want to offend Harry's decorating style. But something had to be done if Draco was expected to spend any amount of time there.

The pair spent the afternoon together in Harry's magically expanded kitchen. Draco conjured up a few pieces of equipment, most particularly a mixer. He showed Harry some of the tricks he had learned and explained why the order of ingredients made a difference. Harry, in turn, helped Draco with a spell to enhance the biscuits. After several tries and more than a few biscuits losing their chocolate chips completely when eaten, they finally had it right. The spell caused the chocolate chips to melt just so on the tongue. Even the biscuits that had cooled and been sitting out for a while warmed and melted on contact.

"Mmm," Harry said with a full mouth. "It's like they just came out of the oven. These are going to be popular when you finally open your bakery."

A shadow of sadness crossed Harry's face. It didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Bad after taste?" He tried to lighten Harry's mood.

Shaking his head, Harry broached a subject he had been avoiding. "We haven't talked about it, but I was just thinking about how different things will be when you go back."

"When_ I_ go back? Aren't you planning to . . . " Draco almost said 'come with me' but rethought that. ". . . go back eventually as well?" he finished.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I kind of like it here." He bit his lip waiting for Draco's response.

"Oh. I assumed . . . because you've reconnected with your friends that you'd be anxious to get back to the wizarding world."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I thought so too. But now that I'm settled in a flat and have a job . . . " He winced a bit at the mention of the other subject he'd been avoiding.

Draco must have been happy to avoid it as well. He glossed over the subject. "You could do what I'm doing and get some training."

"I have no interest in becoming a baker or chef."

"Well, I don't mean _exactly_ what I'm doing. There must be something you're interested in doing. What are you good at?"

"I don't know. For years, I had planned on becoming an Auror."

"You still could," Draco suggested.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Like I told Ron, I'm tired of fighting. I like the peaceful muggle life."

An awkward silence filled the flat.

Draco cleared his throat. "You don't have to decide anything yet. I still have to complete my classes and raise the money for a store front. I suppose I'll have to grovel at Gringott's for a loan." His shoulders slumped uncharacteristically. "Who am I kidding? They'll never lend to me."

"You don't know that. Anyway, you're right. There's still time. You're not even finished your classes for four more months. Then there will be so much planning to do."

"Yeah, I know. But, Harry, there are things we need to talk about before then." Draco was all too aware that Wednesday was just three short days away.

"Can we have today, though? Let's not spoil this day," Harry pleaded.

"All right," Draco nodded. "Besides, you've got a bit of chocolate on your lip that's just begging me to lick it off."

A grin slowly came to Harry lips, which Draco was watching intently. Draco licked his own lips before running his tongue along the upper ridge of Harry's mouth, wiping the chocolate clean.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I really should start the stew," Draco told Harry.

Harry pouted, then kissed Draco's neck. "It can wait a bit, can't it?" His kisses trailed across Draco's neck to the other side, where he began to nibble on his earlobe.

Draco let out a small giggle. "That tickles. And I really should start the stew. It'll take hours to simmer."

"Hmmm, hours, eh?" Harry grinned against Draco's cheek, where he was planting more kisses while his hands roamed Draco's chest.

"Yes, we'll have loads of time to fill."

"I'm sure we can come up with something to do," Harry murmured. He was already becoming aroused, but he knew if they gave in now, it would be quick. They'd need to get their dinner started. Harry sighed. "You're right. We should get it over with."

"Damn, I was _this close_ to giving in," Draco teased. "But since you're ready, you can chop up some vegetables."

Draco showed Harry how to cut up turnips and potatoes. Meanwhile, Draco prepared the beef. It had been a long time since Harry had a proper home-cooked meal. And he had to admit that helping Draco cook was enjoyable. They had the ingredients assembled and Draco conjured a large cooking pot to put them in. He added a few seasonings, then set a flame beneath it.

"Did you go to Diagon Alley? I don't remember seeing these spices in your kitchen before," Harry asked. "Did anyone recognize you?"

"No. I covered my hair," Draco told him. "I guess my face isn't as memorable. No one gave me a second look. Maybe I should dye my hair," he kidded.

"Don't you dare. How would I ever find you if I lost you in a crowd?" Harry joked back.

Playing along, Draco stepped closer to Harry. "How did you manage to lose me in the first place?"

"Hmm, not sure." Harry clutched the front of Draco's shirt. "Maybe I should have tied you down," he said seductively.

Draco swallowed. The thought of being tied down by Harry was both exciting and frightening. And somewhat arousing.

"H-have you done that?" Draco questioned.

"Tied? Or been tied?" Harry grinned.

"Either."

"Tied. One time. I'd _never_ let myself be tied up though," Harry said, anticipating Draco's next question.

"Understandable," Draco nodded. "Me neither." And bondage was officially off the table.

Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Then I'll have to try my best to make sure you don't want to wander away."

He pulled Draco's face down slightly, to his own, and pressed their lips together. Hands wrapped around Harry's waist and ran through Draco's hair. As the kiss became more passionate, the pair slowly inched their way to Harry's bed.

They broke the kiss when they reached the bed.

"How much time did you say we had?" Harry asked.

"Hours. At least two, probably three," Draco answered, unbuttoning his own shirt while simultaneously kicking off his shoes.

Harry sat on the bed to untie his trainers, but Draco simply pulled them off and tossed them aside. Then he pulled Harry further onto the bed and gently lay on top of him.

They lost themselves in kisses and caresses, taking the time they knew they had. They ground against one another unhurriedly until the strain on their trousers became too great.

Draco breathlessly fumbled with the fly of Harry's jeans, anxious to free him. He cursed when he couldn't push the button through the hole.

Chuckling at Draco's butterfingers, Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"They were too tight," Draco grumbled, making an excuse for not being able to undo them.

"You didn't seem to mind when I bent over to pick up the carrot I dropped," Harry grinned. He leaned over Draco and unbuttoned his considerably looser trousers.

"Maybe we ought to start wearing trackies, so we can just pull them down," Harry smiled.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Have you _ever_ seen me wear trackies? I'd rather walk around nude."

"That can be arranged." Harry quickly dispensed with Draco's clothing and the rest of his own, and lay himself on top. Neither boy could resist pushing his hips into the other, craving the skin to skin contact.

"Mmmmm, Harry," Draco breathed.

Running their hands over each other's body, the pair kissed a while longer.

"I love snogging you," Draco said against Harry's mouth. "But I'm ready to shag."

Taking the cue, Harry propped himself up and leaned back on his heels.

"Accio," he called the lube to himself. He poured some into his hands and reached for Draco.

"Wait," Draco whispered. "Put it on yourself."

Harry sat back, confused. Draco took Harry's hands in his own and placed them on Harry's erection.

"But . . . "

Looking Harry in the eyes, Draco told him, " I want you to make love to me."

"Draco, I'll bottom," Harry said. "I liked it. I really did. You don't have to."

"Harry, I want to . . ."

"But I don't think I can do what you did. I've never made anyone cum without touching him."

Draco snickered softly. "Well, what's so great about that? I _want_ you to touch me. I want to feel your hands around me. I want to feel you . . . in me."

"But Draco, I've never had a . . . bottom virgin before."

"I trust you."

Harry swallowed hard. Those three words almost meant more than the other 'three little words'. "All right," he said nervously. "I'll make love to you." He spread the lube on himself. "Can I do my spell on you? It'll be more comfortable for you."

Draco nodded and Harry whispered the foreign spell. Draco only felt a slight warming sensation.

Harry poured more lube on his fingers and ran them over the opening that was about to become an entrance. Carefully, tenderly, he pushed a finger inside. Draco tensed for a moment, but realized it didn't hurt, as he'd anticipated. He attributed it to Harry's spell. Draco relaxed and allowed Harry to continue. A second finger joined the first as Harry moved them slowly in and out. When he thought Draco was ready, Harry removed his fingers.

"Turn over," Harry whispered.

"What?" Being taken from behind wasn't quite what Draco had in mind. He never thought it was a particularly personal position and he was a bit disappointed. It showed on his face.

"Trust me," Harry implored.

Draco did as he was asked and lay down on his belly. Harry's hands caressed his shoulders and back, kneading the skin as they moved down the length of Draco's body.

Harry grinned. "You do have a gorgeous arse."

He spread Draco's legs apart just enough to make room for him to fit his throbbing cock between the cheeks of Draco's sweet arse. Harry inched his way in at a snail's pace, listening carefully for Draco's reaction."

Small grunts came from Draco's throat, but no protests or sounds of pain. Harry continued until he was in almost to the hilt.

"You all right love?"

Draco only nodded. His arms were pulled in, bent and close to his body. He didn't look especially comfortable.

Harry draped himself over Draco, resting his full weight on him. He kissed Draco's hair, ear and neck-anywhere he could reach while maintaining as much skin contact as possible. His hands found Draco's and clasped them, intertwining their fingers.

"Draco," Harry whispered over and over as he rolled his hips into Draco's arse. He closed his eyes, to just feel. To feel Draco beneath him, to feel his skin warm on his own, to feel the tightness of Draco around him.

"Are you still all right?"He opened his eyes and murmured into Draco's ear.

Draco turned his head a bit more to see Harry and nodded again. Harry craned his neck and found Draco's lips. Kissing Harry and feeling him all over and in him was better than he had expected. Harry made him feel like he was the only person Harry had ever made love to.

"Draco, I need you on your knees. Can you do that for me?"

Harry lifted his weight to allow Draco to pull himself up on all fours. Harry was able to slide in just a bit deeper in the new position.

"Merlin, you feel wonderful," Harry breathed. "I've waited so long to do this."

Reaching around, Harry pulled on Draco's cock, running his fingers over the tip to spread the precum that was there. He pumped with his hips and stroked with his hands in the same rhythm. Draco's grunts and moans, now louder, matched Harry's inward thrusts.

As Harry proceeded, he occasionally placed a kiss on Draco's back and murmured unintelligibly. Gradually, he picked up the pace.

"Oh, Draco, I'm gonna cum." He temporarily stopped stroking and plunged one final time into Draco with a cry of his name.

Panting heavily, Harry rested his forehead on Draco's back. He took a moment to recover from the euphoric state of finally shagging the boy he'd been dreaming about the past couple of years. Draco didn't go neglected very long.

"Roll over," Harry commanded with a grin. "I want to watch you when you cum."

Draco complied. He had been close when Harry came and only a minute or two of all out stroking brought him to his climax. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open.

"Ahhhhhhhh," he shuddered. "Nnnnnnn. Ooohh."

Draco pumped out load after load of thick white cum onto his own stomach as Harry watched. Harry noticed the skin on Draco's chest and cheeks was flushed again. He wondered if that happened every time Draco came.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes. "That was amazing. I've never felt so . . . " He wanted to say loved. He almost did, but decided it was premature. "It was much more intimate than I thought it would be."

Harry lay next to Draco and propped himself up on an elbow. "So, it was good?"

"I believe the word I used was amazing," Draco smirked.

"I'm completely knackered," Harry said. "Do we have time for a cat nap?" Harry accioed his wand and performed a scourgify, vaguely wondering if, when wizards first started using the spell, they used it for the same purpose.

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug unexpectedly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Shaking his head, Draco assured him, "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for being so . . . um." He couldn't quite find the right word.

"You're welcome."

Draco sighed and rolled onto his back. "By the way, you'll have to teach me that little spell of yours. I'm sure it made all the difference."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and snuggled in next to him. The pair drifted off in each other's arms, content and secure in the confines of Harry's flat, neither thinking about the reality of the real world just around the corner.


	8. confessions, ch 8

*** Thanks for all the feedback! And the alerts-up to 145. It made me want to get another chapter up quickly for you! (at the risk of neglecting my other stories) Anyway, this chapter starts out just where the last one left off. It's still Sunday in the story and they fell asleep after all that hot shagging. Typical guys! lol**

**Cazzylove- I say we gang up on Remus. Chocolate is what keeps this story going! Actually, it keeps my world going**

**S-Snape- Thank you! You'll get your wish in this chapter**

**potter and the weaslette- the feature, or more importantly, the events leading up to it are coming soon**

**cassy1994- you're right about how they handle it. You may be surprised by their respective attitudes**

****ForeverRose123- thanks for reading! Glad you like it****

**xoxlizzie- they are, aren't they?**

**malfoyismyboytoy- I see them flipping, but I suspect Harry likes bottoming more than Draco, so, we'll see. ;) Ron and Hermione won't be in it a lot, but they'll definitely play into the story. At least I don't think they'll be in it a lot. I don't want to complicate things too much**

**stupidamericanidioms91- still love that name! I love puns. Keep them coming-and I will too! hee hee**

* * *

><p>Harry yawned as he opened his eyes. His flat was filled with the delicious smell of Draco's stew. He saw that Draco was in the kitchen, stirring the large pot. And there was another scent in the air.<p>

"Did you make dumplings?" Harry asked as he sat up, sniffing the air.

"Well, I have heard the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Draco laughed.

"Aunt Petunia used to say that." Harry snickered. "By the look of Uncle Vernon, he must have loved her very much."

"The stew should be ready soon," Draco told him, silently cursing himself for his original comment. What was he doing, talking that way already?

"Do I have time to run out for beer to have with supper?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Only if you apparate and don't go the muggle way."

Harry quickly got dressed and disapparated away, leaving Draco alone in his flat.

Taking the opportunity, Draco muttered a few Orchideous spells and placed flowers throughout the flat. He transfigured the bed coverings into something more worthy of a Malfoy-black satin sheets with a tan raw silk bedspread. Moving to the furniture, he gave the love seat a bit of extra cushioning and covered it in the same raw silk material. Satisfied, he conjured a cream colored table cloth for the kitchen table and placed one more vase of flowers on it.

Looking through the cabinets, Draco found two matching bowls, and two spoons as well. Matching dinnerware was not high on Harry's list of priorities, clearly. He found two glass mugs-not matching, but beggars weren't choosers. Draco placed it all neatly on the table and waited for Harry to return.

When Harry finally apparated, beer in one hand, wine in the other, he cursed.

"Oh shit! Where am I?" He was about to disapparate away when he caught sight of Malfoy. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Draco stood, mouth agape, sincerely astonished that Harry seemed upset.

"I . . . perked up the place a bit," he said in an unsure voice.

"Perked up? It's completely different," Harry complained. "What was wrong with what I had? Not good enough for you?"

Harry's mouth drew into a tight line.

"I didn't think you'd mind. I wanted to make it more comfortable. Not that it wasn't before . . . I just . . ." Draco lowered his head. "I'll change it back."

He lifted his wand, but Harry put down his purchases and stopped him.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate it. But I bought that stuff on my own, with my own money-what little I had left. It was the first time I'd ever done that. Maybe it wasn't decor to be proud of, but it was mine. I was living out of hotel rooms before that."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it. I wanted to do something for you. That's all." Draco raised his wand again.

Harry eyed up Draco's handiwork. "You do have good taste. It would be a shame to get rid of it. But you don't have to do things for me. It's enough that you made me dinner. I haven't had a real home cooked meal in forever."

Draco laughed. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't tasted it."

While Draco dished out the stew, Harry poured wine. They decided wine with dinner, beer after.

"This is wonderful. And you used no magic?" Harry asked.

"No. Dobby used it most of the time, but not in this. I'm not sure why. But I'm fairly certain he only made it for me, not my parents."

A pensive look crossed Harry's face again.

"I've got to stop mentioning him. I'm so sorry," Draco apologized. "At least Bellatrix eventually got what she deserved."

Harry shook his head. "No, don't stop mentioning him. It does make me a bit sad because I miss him. But I don't want to forget him. I never realized that he meant anything to you. Now that I know, it's a comfort. It's something we share."

Smiling, Draco said, "I bet there are loads of things we never knew about each other that we have in common."

"We wasted a lot of time hating each other. We could have been enjoying meals and . . . other things," Harry grinned.

Draco thought for a moment before responding. "You know, I think this was the way it was meant to be. We needed to grow up first. They say there's a thin line between love and hate. Maybe passion is passion, no matter what form it takes. Although, I have to say, as much fun as hexing you was, this is more fun."

"Maybe we got the fighting out of the way," Harry joked.

"Not a chance, Potter. We're too much alike."

They finished up their meal and the bottle of wine. Harry did the dishes since Draco did most of the cooking.

Draco took the last of his wine to the love seat and turned on the telly. He clicked the buttons on the remote over and over again quickly.

"Is this rubbish really what muggles enjoy?"

Harry laughed. "Some of it's not that bad. I don't watch a lot myself. It's mainly for appearances sake. Not that I've ever had anyone else come up here."

Taking the remote out of Draco's hand, Harry flipped off the set and settled down on to Draco's lap. He leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure."

"What should we do now?" Harry asked.

"It's too late to go anywhere, yet too early to call it a night," Draco pointed out.

"How about a walk? I can show you the little park nearby. And we can walk off some of those dumplings. I ate far too many, they were so delicious."

The night weather wasn't perfect, but neither Harry nor Draco seemed to mind. They walked along pathways, talking and laughing occasionally. Harry would try to say funny things just to hear Draco laugh.

There a few other people in the park, but not many. Not that they would have noticed an angry mob, for being too engrossed in each other as they were. Harry nodded to a park bench and they sat.

"Ron and Hermione want to meet you," Harry blurted out.

"They already know me. Gods, Harry, you didn't tell them about us, did you?"

"Not you, so much as _someone_. Hermione badgered me until I finally confessed I was seeing someone. She was so happy for me. They made me agree to bring you to their wedding. Oh, did I tell you they're getting married?"

"I'm not surprised," Draco said. "Even those of us that despised them could see they had the hots for each other."

Harry snickered. "Yeah, it did take them a while. Anyway, they want to come and see my flat and to meet my new young man, as Hermione called you."

"Are you ready for that?" Draco asked. "I mean, do you want to see where this goes first? They are not going to be pleased. What if you lose them over me, then figure out that you don't really want to be with me."

"Neither of those things will happen," Harry assured him. "I don't know where this- you and me- will lead. But I'm not ashamed of it."

Draco beamed at Harry's words. He clasped their hands together. "Okay. I'm with you."

They arrived back at the flat, skipping the beer when Draco yawned and announced that the wine had made him sleepy.

Looking at the clock, Harry observed that it was nearing his bedtime as well. He ducked into the bath, leaving Draco standing awkwardly in the middle of the flat.

As he came out, Harry tossed Draco a pair of pajama bottoms.

"What's this?" Draco asked as he caught them.

"Would you rather sleep in your clothes?"

Draco immediately removed his shoes, shirt and trousers and put on the pajamas-as if Harry would change his mind if he didn't dress quickly enough.

"I found an extra toothbrush. It's on the sink. And there's a blue towel on the shelf if you want to wash up. Do you need anything else?"

Draco stayed in place for a moment. "You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"

Harry blinked. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, I want to stay."

"Good," Harry said. "Then get ready for bed. It's been a busy day," he smiled. "Besides, I thought we had already established that we've been dancing around this for years. If anything, it's moved at a painfully slow pace."

Harry climbed into his newly re-dressed bed and waited for Draco to finish readying himself. He had to admit, the new sheets were luxurious against his skin. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Harry relived the events of the day. A day that started technically around dawn and didn't stop. He had never spent the whole day with another man, talking, laughing and doing mundane things such as cooking. He hadn't been very interested in pursuing relationships. Sure, occasionally he would see someone a second or third time, but they were more like dates- a couple of hours, a good shag and a wave goodbye. He had never considered staying overnight with any of them.

Yet, there Harry was, waiting for Draco to come into his bed to spend the night with him. And it was Harry who initiated it. He couldn't help smiling as he thought about their amazing shag session. Harry would never have thought, of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy could turn out to be the love of his life.

Harry's eyes popped open just as Draco was tentatively settling down on the bed.

"What?" Draco asked, his posture stiffening.

"What?" Harry repeated. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You had a look," Draco said. "Did you change your mind?"

"No."

"I understand if you did." Draco still hadn't settled in.

"I didn't change my mind," Harry insisted.

"Then what was that look for?"

"What look?"

"Panic," Draco stated. "You opened your eyes and looked . . . panicked is the best word for it. Or maybe terrified."

Harry was doing a lousy job of convincing Draco that everything was fine. Draco stood next to the bed.

"It is too soon. Remove the charms and I'll go home. We can see each other tomorrow.

"Draco, sit down."

"Only if you tell me what's wrong."

Harry sat up and leaned back against the pillows. "I might get the same look from you if I tell you," he laughed nervously, which actually _did_ get Harry the look he predicted.

Slowly, Draco sat down next to Harry

"Turn out the light first," Harry suggested.

Draco did.

"Scoot over."

Draco did.

Harry turned on his side and pulled Draco into him, spooning. Draco waited patiently for that other shoe to drop.

Pulling Draco even closer, Harry brushed the hair away from Draco's ear. He thought it better to whisper.

"I think . . . "

Draco subconsciously held his breath.

Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck.

"I . . . I think I . . . love you."

Harry's turn to hold his breath.

For a long time, Draco didn't answer, or move, or even make a sound. Harry didn't dare say another word until he got some sort of response. He wasn't sure if that response would be a kiss, a laugh, or a running away screaming Draco. But he still waited anxiously for it.

He finally got it when he heard a small sniff.

Was Draco . . . crying?

Harry wasn't really sure how to react. It was the last thing he expected Draco to do. Draco Malfoy didn't cry. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Harry had seen him cry, but it was rare.

Finally, Draco turned around to face Harry. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to barely make out each other's features.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was the last thing I expected to hear," Draco explained. "I'm such a ponce," he criticized.

"There are worse things you could have done. I was seriously afraid you might punch me. Or try to leave."

"Do you really? How could you? I'm, I'm such a-"

"Prat? Git? Tosser?" Harry poked fun.

"Hey," Draco protested. "I was going to say complicated person."

"That you are. You are those things I said, sometimes. Then again, so am I. But you're also an intelligent and talented wizard. You have a soft side you keep hidden. You've battled the good and evil inside yourself, and made the right choices in the end. I think I always knew you had it in you. Otherwise I'd never have developed feelings for you even before the big battle."

Harry's mouth found Draco's in the dark, and they kissed tenderly, almost chastely. When they broke apart, Draco realized he'd never said anything back. He knew he was in love with Harry. He'd been in love with him since sixth year at Hogwarts. His feelings for Harry had been the source of so much angst. At the time, he'd cursed Harry for putting doubts in his head about the Deatheaters. But it was what saved Draco in the end.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You already know I'm in love with you, right?"

Harry smiled. "I suspected maybe you were falling for me. But it's nice to hear, isn't it?"

Draco sighed. "You have no idea. It was better than I expected."

Harry chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the first time you hear that. I mean, my mum said it once in a while. But she always said it in the third person. _You know mummy loves you, little dragon_." Draco imitated his mother the best he could, then laughed.

Tears suddenly sprang to Harry's eyes as he realized that no one had ever really told Draco they loved him. No wonder he cried. As rough as Harry's childhood had been-he knew the Dursleys didn't love him, or even like him-Hermione reminded him regularly that she loved her best friend. Even Ron had told him, although he had been drinking a bit on those occasions. Harry knew deep down Ron meant it. Molly Weasley, then next best thing to a mother, always said goodbye with a 'love you, dear'. She had one for everyone, but Harry still felt special for it.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry squeezed him tightly. "I never realized how lonely things had been for you." He felt guilty for the comments he made about Draco earlier. Harry was merely trying to lighten the mood, but now he worried that he hurt Draco's feelings. "I was only kidding about you being a prat and all, before."

Draco pulled away. "You were being honest. I am a prat, a git and a tosser-most of the time. If you told me I was perfect, I wouldn't believe you. If you can lo-love me . . . in spite of all that, then . . . I guess it's true." Draco tripped over his words, still not sure if he deserved Harry.

"It's true. I am in love with you, Draco." Harry was finally able to tell him face to face, now that he knew Draco wouldn't run, or hit him.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed heavily in through his nose, then out through his mouth. The corner of his mouth lifted to form his familiar lopsided grin. The one he had only for Harry.

He opened his eyes again. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead, and the two settled in for the night. The first night of what Harry hoped would be a long string of nights.

The last night of denial.

* * *

><p><strong>* Coming up soon: Harry and Draco have a heart to heart about work; Ron and Hermione visit<strong>


	9. back to the grind

*** Thank you for all the feedback! It really seemed to take me a long time to get this chapter out! But, hopefully, it works. And it's a bit longer than most of the other chapters. So I hope that makes up for it. And I also hope it's not too all over the place.**

**S-Snape: Now I'll have to watch Scott Pilgrim (which I want to see anyway) ha ha And I'm glad you appreciate the change in Harry's decor :)**

**ChibiMiMi-chan: lol, sorry bout that. But maybe your dad would enjoy the story ;) Yeah, I hate the slow parts too, but they can't be shagging ALL the time-or can they? And thanks for reading the MR stories, too!**

****sarky soomka: I will read your new story, just haven't had time yet. And anxiously awaiting the next Down the Tube chapter, though!****

******B2J: Your criticism was unclear and somewhat condescending. I'm not sure why you think I'm not feeling what I'm doing. I never claimed my stories to be completely original, but I hadn't read any porn star stories on fanfiction. I will say that I am purposely going to wait to read your story until mine is finished, in order to avoid being accused of plagiarism. If I read it at all.******

I apologize to the rest of you for the rant! (and I even cut out about five lines) I can appreciate criticism, so don't feel like you can't tell me when something's not right with my stories. I'm sure there is loads! But I took that one a little personally.

**Thanks to backtolondon, cassy1994, Cazzylove, cascol3, ForeverRose123, LostInYourThoughts, DazzlexMe, stupidamericanidioms91, aesya, and acceptancewriter for reviewing as well!**

* * *

><p>Monday morning was overcast. It didn't put a damper on Harry's mood when he woke up, though. When he opened his eyes and saw the back of a disheveled head of blonde hair just a couple of feet away, he grinned. He wanted to reach out and touch the baby fine hair, but he didn't want to wake Draco. The longer they lingered in bed, the longer they could put off dealing with the issues they'd been able to avoid over the weekend. Harry would be happy to spend the next few days in bed with Draco.<p>

"Are you going to spend all morning staring at the back of my head?" Draco chuckled.

"Mmmm. Sounds good to me. Why? Were you thinking we should actually get out of bed today?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit of breakfast. And tea, of course." Draco turned around to face Harry. He couldn't help a small giggle at Harry's hair. He'd never seen him first thing in the morning before. Harry always looked like he had a bit of bed head. Now Draco was realizing that what he thought was bed head, was actually _after_ Harry tried to tame it.

"Very sexy look," Draco commented sarcastically. "I wonder what your hair would look like if you'd really been shagged all night long."

"I hope to find out one of these mornings," Harry replied.

"I could help with that, if you'd like," Draco offered, grinning.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to give a little jab back about enlisting someone else's help, just to continue the banter. He thought better of it. As cool as Draco's exterior normally appeared, Harry knew there was a tender heart underneath. He didn't want to risk Draco taking anything the wrong way. Not this early in the relationship.

"I'm counting on it," Harry said instead. "Did you sleep all right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Like a pymy puff, thanks." Draco sat up. "I'd need to shower, but I don't have any clothes here."

"What's your hurry?"

Draco hesitated. "I'm scheduled to work today."

The silence was deafening.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "I suppose we can't put off talking about it any more, then."

Draco nodded. "Remove the charms, so I can go home and shower. We'll talk when I return."

Harry reset the spells on his flat to allow Draco to apparate in and out, as Draco had done for him.

While in the shower, Harry tried to think of how their conversation might go. He imagined that Draco would attempt to talk Harry out of doing the film with Jake. It wouldn't take much to convince him. Harry couldn't imagine himself having sex with another man, not after the past three days with Draco. And Draco was jealous over a simple dinner. He would never stand for Harry fucking someone else.

Then Harry wondered what Draco was supposed to do that day. Was he supposed to fuck somebody? Or would it be just a hand job? Harry didn't like either idea.

Harry was dressed and putting bread in the toaster when Draco apparated back in. The teapot was already steeping on the table, with two cups, milk and sugar set out.

Neither of them said anything until the toast was done and they sat down together.

"I can't call out on this short notice," Draco finally said.

"I didn't ask you to."

"It's . . . just some oral. I don't even know with whom."

Harry poured out the tea without responding.

"Are you all right with that?" Draco asked.

"Are you going to be all right with me fucking Jake? Or letting him fuck me?"

Harry noticed Draco's fists clench slightly. Draco took in a deep breath. "Will I be happy about it? No, of course not."

"I think we should quit," Harry blurted out.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

"Isn't that what you were thinking?" Harry asked.

"No. I was going to say that we need to look at it as a job, that's all. It doesn't mean anything at work."

"Then why'd you get so jealous of Kyle?"

"That wasn't work. That was us." Draco sighed. "Harry, I have no intention of quitting. I need the job."

"But . . . I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you, kissing you, getting off on you," Harry complained. "We'll find new jobs."

"I won't find anything else that pays as well and allows me the freedom to go to classes and practice baking," Draco explained.

"So, you're just going to let me shag Jake? No big deal?" Harry was in disbelief. "Isn't that why you and that fellow . . . uh, what's his name . . . "

"Trevor?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you and Trevor broke up? Because it's too difficult to have a relationship and do porn at the same time?"

"Not exactly," Draco set him straight. "We broke up because of something that happened in private. And I suppose I wasn't as attracted to him as I originally thought."

"What happened, then?"

Draco blushed lightly. "I sort of . . . called out someone else's name at an inopportune moment."

"Oh." The thought of Draco calling out another man's name in the throes of passion was none too appealing to Harry.

"That won't be an issue," Draco was quick to assure him.

"How do you know?" Harry questioned.

Pink bloomed on Draco's cheeks once again. "It was your name."

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "Really?"

Draco simply grumbled to himself. "Now, I'll never hear the end of it." He began laughing. "He was really pissed off. Not that I blame him. I think it irked him more that it wasn't even someone I had slept with before."

"You told him about me?"

"Only that you were . . . a long time crush. It was over right then and there." He watched Harry's expression go from mildly amused to pensive. "You see, none of it, the other men, that is, matter to me. It didn't matter who I was with, I was always thinking about you. And it's no different now."

"It's completely different! It's cheating now." Harry's voice seemed to rise an octave or two.

"No, cheating would be if we went behind one another's backs. This is a job. Like any other job."

Harry eyed Draco up skeptically. "Well, if you were filing paperwork or working potions with another man, I'd agree."

Draco smirked. "Now who's jealous? Look, it's an acting job. You saw how different it was in front of a camera then it was with me." He paused, "Didn't you?"

"Of course," Harry concurred. "But . . . "

"We can keep it separate. Actually, Trevor and I lasted a month before I, um, before the incident. And really, neither one of us had a problem with it. Although, once we started seeing each other, we didn't work together any more. Too personal."

Harry nodded. "I can see why. Did you tell Robert?"

"Had to. He liked us together. And he would have kept putting us together." Draco sighed. "He's not going to be happy about you and me."

"Yeah, he's mentioned you to me a few times. He said he'd like to get us together," Harry laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have told him I prefer blondes."

"You did? Do you?"

Laughing uncomfortably, Harry admitted, "I only said that hoping to be paired with you. I thought it was the only way I was ever going to get to shag you."

Draco stood, walked around the table and leaned down to kiss Harry. "I really have to go, love. I'm sorry. I'll be back around three, unless Robert has something else for me."

Pouting, Harry quietly said, "You're really going to do it?"

"They're only getting my body. My heart is yours."

Harry was left sitting alone at his small kitchen table.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

That afternoon, Draco arrived in Harry's flat to find it empty. He quickly disapparated to his own flat. Harry wasn't there either. Not knowing where he could possibly be, Draco decided to wait at Harry's place for him. He sat on the love seat and turned on the telly. Still not finding anything remotely interesting, Draco turned it back off. He drummed his fingers on the armrest.

Thoughts of Harry in all sorts of scenarios filled Draco's head. He imagined that Harry had left to go back to his friends, or maybe to a bar to fall into old habits, or perhaps Kyle. Physically shaking the thoughts out of his head, Draco began to pace. It was then that he saw the hastily scribbled note.

_D-_

_ Went to get more wine, the muggle way._

_ -H_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco sat back down on the love seat. He looked around, thinking he might tidy up for Harry, but everything was perfectly in order. He considered taking another shower. He'd taken one at the studio, an extra long and lathery one, just to be sure he was completely free of any undesirable scents. Draco gave himself a sniff, just as Harry opened his door.

Stifling a smirk, Harry asked, "Do I want to know what you're doing?"

Draco swiftly put his arms down. "I was . . . never mind."

Harry put the wine bottles on the counter and walked to Draco as he stood from the couch. He leaned close and sniffed Draco's hair, then his neck, then into his open collar.

"Mmmm. Intoxicating," Harry murmured.

"You're not angry any more?" Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes. Even behind his glasses, they shined brightly.

"I still don't like it, but . . . I'll go along with it."

Draco gave a small smile.

"But," Harry continued. "As soon as you get your certificate, we're out."

"Absolutely," Draco agreed.

"Good. Then I won't have to worry about any of those blokes getting ideas about snagging you for themselves."

That comment made Draco laugh. "You don't have to worry about that Potter. They don't like me there. It's no different than it was in school. I'm a moody, sarcastic git. The men only respect me because I can be intimidating. Not like you. You've already made friends and I'm fairly certain you're the object of more than one crush."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get even a single word out, Draco went on.

"Don't you dare feel badly for me. It's how I like it. I don't want to be personally involved. It's what's going to keep me sane for the next several months."

Harry bit his lip. He knew Draco was being truthful, brutally honest even, about himself. He had no illusions when it came to his interactions with other people. It made Harry feel all the more special that Draco allowed him in.

"I'll try to distance myself a bit," Harry said. "Now that I know I won't be staying, it will be easier."

"Then you've decided to come back with me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"After last night? How could I not?" Harry replied. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Slipping his hands around Harry's waist, Draco leaned in and kissed him. Their mouths moved together, perfectly in sync, with growing passion.

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he had something else to tell Draco.

Draco pouted at the end of the kiss. "It's not nice to get a fellow all worked up like that, just to walk away."

"Would you like some wine?" Harry asked as he went to the counter to retrieve it. "I thought we'd have leftover stew for supper. There's plenty."

"Harry?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Or would you rather beer?" Harry attempted a smile. "Oh, I wish I had a butter beer. Or firewhiskey. I haven't had either of those in a long time." He reached into his cabinets to find the proper glasses.

"Harry," Draco repeated, more sternly this time. "You're evading."

Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "I got a message today." He paused. "Ron and Hermione owled me." Another pause. "They want to come visit. On Friday."

"_This_ Friday?" Draco's eyes widened. He thought they'd have more time before breaking their news to Harry's friends. Draco hadn't even told Blaise he was seeing _anybody_, much less Harry Potter. "Did you owl them back?"

"I did. I wrote them that we'd all meet for lunch. You're not scheduled, are you?"

"No, but . . . Harry are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ron and Hermione are getting married soon. It's a simple wedding at his parents' home, but they want me to bring you."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "No, they want you to bring some nice young man."

"Anyway, I want them to get used to the idea before the wedding," Harry explained. "There will be a lot of old schoolmates as well. If we have Ron and Hermione's support, it'll be much easier."

"Maybe you should just go by yourself and tell them your boyfriend is sick," Draco suggested.

Harry shot him a look.

"I'm actually serious," Draco said. "It's your best friends' wedding. Do you really want to overshadow it. I mean, Harry Potter coming out is going to be news as it is. But Harry Potter shagging Draco Malfoy is bound to be the biggest story since the war."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry admitted. "I only considered how it would impact _us_. I guess we'll ask them what they want us to do."

"So, you're not going with the 'my boyfriend is sick' story?"

"Look at it this way. If lunch doesn't go over well, we won't have to worry about the wedding," Harry grinned.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Wednesday morning came swiftly. Too swiftly. It seemed to Harry that the world completely skipped over Tuesday and went straight to Wednesday, just to spite him.

"Grr," Harry groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. Draco yanked them down from the bottom of the bed. "Prick!" Harry yelled.

"You can't put it off any longer," Draco said. "It's already half nine and you've got to shower."

"I really wish you weren't so calm about this," Harry told him.

"You want me to fly into a jealous rage?" Draco smiled.

Harry half shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Draco put a hand on Harry's exposed leg. "I know you think because I'm not showing it, that you shagging Jake doesn't bother me. It bothers me a great deal. But if I allow myself to go there, to express that jealousy, I'm afraid I'll lose control."

Harry nodded. "You're right. It's only a few months. I have to keep telling myself." He bit his lip. "Draco? All you have to do is say the word and I'll back out."

Draco smiled. "I know. But if you do, Robert won't call on you for another feature. You may as well quit."

Harry didn't really want to quit. But only because of the money. He'd been trying to figure out what to do with his life. The best he could come up with for the time being was that he wanted to help Draco with his dream. Harry planned on saving as much money as he could in order to invest in Draco's bakery. Maybe there would be some way for him to help, as well. If he used his fame, which he was loath to do, he was sure he could find other investors. That would be a last resort, in case Gringott's turned Draco down.

_One step at a time_, he told himself. Before he could plan a future with Draco, he had to make it through this day.

The butterflies were churning in Harry's belly as he walked up the stairs and pushed through the studio doors.

"Good morning Harry," Carol smiled brightly. "Are you _excited_ about today?"

_Really bad porn humor_, Harry thought to himself. He forced a little half smile for her sake.

"You're in room five today," Carol told him. "That's the really nice one."

The butterflies had turned to lead in his stomach as he made his way to room five. Or maybe it was curdled milk. Which was strange, because he hadn't even had milk in his tea that morning. He'd barely bitten at his toast at breakfast. Yet he still felt nauseous.

"Hey Harry!" a cheery voice called from behind.

It was Jake. As he clapped Harry on the back, Harry winced. Not that it hurt, it was simply the physical contact. The reminder that soon Jake's hands would be all over his naked body.

"Hey Jake," Harry hesitantly returned.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Jake's concern was genuine. He'd been looking forward to filming with Harry, but Harry didn't look like he was feeling well.

"I'm all right," harry answered. "Just a bit nervous, I guess. I . . . didn't sleep well last night."

When they walked into room five, Harry was surprised by how many other people were there. Robert was directing people on what to do. Three camera men, one of whom was Terence, and one fellow adjusting the lighting milled around. Three other performers who came simply to watch were also present.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Including him and Jake, nine people were crammed into the space. It may have been the largest room, but it suddenly seemed like a broom closet. Another 'actor' followed Jake and Harry inside.

"Did you forget, Harry?" Robert laughed. "It's your big day."

"But what are all these people doing here?"

"To watch," Robert shrugged. "You're getting popular, even among the guys here."

Harry looked around the room and swallowed. "Do they have to stay?"

"You nervous?" Robert asked. He addressed the whole room, "Okay, if you're not filming or working a camera-out. You can watch on the monitors in the hall."

After grumbles and winks and smiles at Harry, the room emptied for the most part. Robert, the camera men, Jake and Harry were left.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"It was getting too warm in here anyway," Robert said. "Go ahead and take a look at the outline there. I've written some lines down, but feel free to improvise."

Harry picked up the paper and read it. It was a very cursory outline indeed. The scenario Robert had cooked up for them involved a pizza delivery boy and a half dressed customer. It seemed that the customer was going to get a bit more customer service and the delivery boy, a very large tip. Cliche, but then again, viewers were not interested in the plot so much as the action.

"So, the pizza boy bottoms?" Harry asked.

Robert nodded. "But I'd like you to top, Harry. I just don't see Jake dominating you. Go ahead and get undressed, down to your tighty whities."

"My what?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "Underwear, boxers, whatever you call 'em. Terence, I want you on a hand held. Get close during the action. Clive, I think I'd like you taking stills. I'll run the large camera. Two hand helds are enough.

After stripping down to just his pants, Harry suddenly had another attack of nerves. Jake, as the delivery boy, remained fully dressed. Robert told them where he wanted them to start off and which pieces of furniture to use and so forth.

Feeling ill again, Harry excused himself.

"Gotta go to the loo," he said quickly and took off down the hall for the locker room. He flew threw the door and retched into the nearest sink. Luckily, not much came up for lack of breakfast. Harry dry heaved a few more times as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Harry stood, leaning on the edge of the sink, looking at his reflection. He looked awful-pale and pasty. Calming himself down, he rinsed his mouth out several times.

_When the hell did you grow a conscience over shagging some nice looking bloke?_ he asked himself.

_Since you fell in love, you twit_, he answered.

Oh, yeah. That.

But Draco was being more than understanding. Harry wondered if that was bothering him more than the prospect of cheating on his boyfriend. Draco had already explained himself and logically, Harry knew he was creating problems where there were none.

Harry turned to leave when Draco walked into the locker room.

"Merlin, you look paler than me," Draco joked.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come in today."

Draco shrugged. "Moral support?"

"I don't want you here. I don't want you to see . . . I can't do it." Harry shook his head.

Taking a chance, Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "Yes you can. It's only a job." He turned his head to whisper in Harry's ear. "Pretend it's me. If it helps you get through it. It'll only be a few more months."

Harry pulled back. "Don't watch, please."

Smiling, Draco replied, "I wasn't planning to. My imagination is bad enough."

The door squeaked open, causing Draco and Harry to quickly part.

"Harry? Are you sure you're all right?" Jake asked. "Robert's getting impatient."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry gave Draco a worried glance and left him in the locker room with Jake.

"What did you do to him?" Jake demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Draco straightened his posture. "I heard retching, so I came in to see who it was."

It was clear to Draco that Jake didn't like him much. Not that Draco cared. But it was also clear that Jake did like Harry. Perhaps a bit too much. He supposed that Jake saw Draco as competition. Rightly so. Unfortunately for Jake, he was no competition for Draco whatsoever.

Jake sneered at Draco, then left the locker room without another word.

Draco knew he should just go home or to Harry's place, but he was going to have a difficult time walking past the monitors without looking. He so enjoyed watching Harry and Jake's wank video. But that was when Potter was only a fantasy. While Draco made a quick exit, brushing past several men standing at the monitors, Harry had pulled himself together enough to start filming.

As much as Jake was looking forward to this day, he kept asking Harry if he was all right.

"I'm not sick," Harry assured him. "It was something I ate. I'm fine."

Jake still looked doubtful. "I just don't want to spend tomorrow barfing my guts up."

"You won't. I'm telling you, I feel much better now." Harry took a gulp of some sports drink they had on hand. "See? Fine." At that point Harry wanted to get it over with. He popped a mint or two in his mouth as a courtesy.

Jake and Harry took their places. Harry was inside the flat-like room, Jake on the other side of the false front door holding a pizza box.

Robert yelled action and Harry proceeded to thumb through a mens magazine while he supposedly waited for pizza delivery. Unfortunately, the pictures weren't helping Harry any. The pretend doorbell rang and Harry got up to answer the door dressed only in his boxers.

The two young men said their lines-their very corny lines-and played out the scene. Harry was surprised to find Jake a competent actor. He thought himself stiff and self conscious, but the action was what really counted so he concentrated on that.

"Come here and I'll give you my big tip." Harry wasn't sure how he kept from giggling as he began to unbutton Jake's shirt.

Jake seemed to have gotten over his fear of getting sick because he kissed Harry's mouth using his tongue to explore every part. Harry broke the kiss, not wanting the intimacy. By the time Harry had him undressed, Jake was ready to go. But as bottom, it wasn't him that had to be hard. Improvising, Harry pushed Jake to his knees and thrust his hips in Jake's face. Harry hoped the oral stimulation would do the trick. He could close his eyes and imagine it was Draco going down on him.

It wasn't the best head he'd ever received, but it got Harry where he needed to be. He swiftly pulled Jake up and turned him around, bending him over a chair-the first piece of furniture Robert wanted them to use. He almost accioed the condom before he caught himself, and picked it up from the nearby table. Harry unrolled it over his thankfully hard cock, then covered himself and Jake's opening in lube.

Taking in a large breath, Harry eased his cock into Jake's willing arse.

"Oh, yeah!" Jake's yell almost startled Harry. Then he remembered that Robert wanted a lot of noise. "Oh, fuck me good," Jake moaned.

"I'll fuck you good, all right," Harry said as he slammed home over and over. It was easier not having to look at Jake's face, but he knew he was going to have to face him soon.

Making a ridiculous amount of moans and groans, the boys rocked against one another for a while before Harry noticed Robert signaling for him to move to the small couch.

Harry sat down on the couch and Jake followed. When Jake began to straddle him, Harry turned him around so they both faced the camera. Jake put his feet up on the couch, on either side of Harry and squatted over him. Harry kept his hands on Jake's hips to steady him.

Slowly, Jake impaled himself on Harry's cock and began to slide smoothly up and down. They made their requisite wails and murmurs and occasional 'fuck, yeahs'.

With his legs growing tired Jake grunted out, "Fuck me."

He stilled, and allowed Harry to rock his own hips upward to meet Jake's arse cheeks. Jake grabbed a hold of his own cock and massaged it roughly. It occurred to Harry that shagging on film with Jake was very different than he thought it would be. It was most unromantic to have a camera pointed in his face or his crotch at almost all times. He finally understood what Draco had been talking about. However, regardless of his feelings, or lack there of, for the man he was currently fucking, he was going to cum eventually. And there's a certain amount of loss of control that goes along with it.

Harry was beginning to feel himself nearing that time, but there was still one more piece of furniture to utilize. He lifted Jake up and off him and slapped his bum playfully. Backing Jake up to the bed, Harry pushed him down onto the bed.

They muttered a few more of the cringe-worthy lines and Harry re-entered Jake. As Jake looked up at him, Harry felt a twinge of guilt. More than a twinge, really. As much as the shag session was scripted and lacking emotion, Harry still felt ashamed for having sex with another man. The look on Jake's face didn't ease that shame. It was obvious that Jake was not as detached as Harry.

Harry grabbed Jake's neglected cock and pumped it quickly to catch him up. He wanted to bring Jake to his climax before himself. Robert hadn't specified, but Harry personally thought it was good manners to bring the bottom first, if possible. Harry had been too lost in emotion when he made love to Draco, and came first. But he hoped to have another go soon, and he would make sure Draco came first.

Jake lifted his head, clearly wanting Harry to kiss him. Reluctantly, Harry obliged him. Kissing made it more personal and he'd been trying to avoid it.

When Jake begged Harry to go faster because he was about to cum, Harry was relieved. He felt like they'd been at it for hours. Harry leaned back to accommodate Terence's camera just in time to get a close up of Jake's eruption. His hand sticky with cum, Harry rubbed it hand on Jake's chest, simultaneously spreading the mess and wiping some of it away.

Now that Jake had finally cum, Harry thrust with speed and fervor to reach his own climax. Pulling out and climbing over Jake to straddle him, Harry quickly discarded the condom and stroked until he spent himself on Jake's glistening torso with a cry and a whimper. He squeezed his cock until every drop spilled out and he relaxed.

Harry opened his eyes to find Jake looking up at him-a bit cheesed, actually.

"My name . . . is Jake," he said.

Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"What the fuck is a draco?" Jake demanded.

Suddenly Harry's heart sped up and he began to panic.

"Cut!" Robert yelled. "What the fuck, Jake? You couldn't have just gone with it?"

Terence put his camera down on the table. "I can edit and use a voice over. It's definitely workable," he said, glaring at Jake. "You're lucky you're so fucking good looking, or you'd be out on your arse." Terence shook his head. "It's always something with him," he muttered to himself.

"Harry," Robert directed his attention away from Jake. "Get cleaned up and meet me in my office."

"Yes sir." Harry felt like a scolded school boy.

Robert left the room along with the two other camera men.

"Don't worry, Harry," Terence told him. "the shoot was good-until Jake spoke, but I can fix it easily enough."

"He messed it up first," Jake complained.

"I'm sorry, Jake," Harry began. He wasn't really sure why he should be sorry. It wasn't real. It wasn't like what Draco did to Trevor. "I didn't mean to mess it up."

"Who's Draco?" Jake wanted to know. "Is he that tall, skinny blonde that calls himself the Dragon? Is there something going on between you two?"

Ignoring Jake's questions, Harry merely said, "I have to go to Robert's office. Excuse me." He quickly pulled on his pants.

Jake caught up to Harry at the door and tugged at his arm. "Wait," he said, his tone softening. "Harry, I thought maybe we had chemistry."

Harry turned to him, "You thought wrong. I'm sorry." He left and headed for the locker room. One more thing for Harry to feel guilty about. He felt like he had led Jake on. They did have great chemistry. At least they did before Harry slept with Draco. And possibly, if he wasn't with Draco, he may have found himself having a bit of fun with Jake on the side. But it was a moot point.

"You should know better," Terence said to Jake.

"Yeah, I know," Jake agreed. "But he's just so damned cute. I sure hope he's not mixed up with that creepy guy."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Apparating back to his flat, Harry found Draco sitting on the love seat. He had earbuds in his ear and was listening to a shiny, black ipod. Harry had seen them before, but didn't own one. He was actually surprised that Draco had one. It seemed that Draco had embraced the muggle lifestyle even better than Harry.

Upon seeing Harry, Draco pulled the headphones out and stood. The expression on Harry's face nearly broke Draco's heart. He looked sad and sorry-too much like a scolded puppy with its tail between its legs.

They gazed at each other, silently, for a minute or two before Draco crossed the room and pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's okay," Draco whispered, stroking Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I talked you into this," Draco assured him. "I shouldn't have done that. You haven't been doing this long enough to shut yourself off from it like I can."

Harry stepped back. "It's not your fault. It was my choice." He bit his lip and frowned. "Robert knows about us, though."

"What? How?"

With downcast eyes, Harry explained. "Well, in my attempt to imagine myself elsewhere, I . . . apparently said your name."

Draco lightly smacked his own forehead, "Ugh. Did Robert give you a hard time?"

"Not too bad," Harry said. "I'm not sure anyone else really would have caught it if Jake hadn't complained."

Draco gave a questioning look.

"Jake and Draco sound enough alike, I suppose, but Jake had to go and ask who you were. While film was still rolling. Terence said he could fix it. But, Robert called me to his office."

"What's he going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now." Harry hesitated. "But he said he's gotten requests for us, you know, together. He even insinuated that there would be extra money in it."

"Really?" Draco appeared more interested than Harry would have liked. "What did you tell him?"

"No, of course."

Draco let the subject drop, but he had to admit, the prospect of making more money was appealing. He was going to need it for his business. And maybe a small part of him wanted to show off fucking Harry. He knew they were smoking hot together. Draco pushed it out of his mind for the time being, though. Harry seemed to be in a fragile state. It was all new for him-screwing for money, being in a relationship.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

Harry half shrugged. "I guess. I skipped lunch and gave up what little breakfast I ate."

"I was planning to make chicken and cous cous. I bought asparagus, too."

Attempting a smile, Harry said, " Sounds great. Can I help?"

"No, no. You sit. I've got most of the prep work done already." Draco walked to the kitchen, waved his wand and muttered a few spells. The oven came to life and a knife began chopping off the ends of the asparagus.

"Would you like to listen to some music I bought? It's jazz by that bloke I read about." Draco picked up the ipod and handed it to Harry. He showed Harry how to choose songs and told him to lie down on the love seat, then went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Draco watched Harry as he finished up in the kitchen and waited for their meal to be done. Harry was lying with his legs hanging over the armrest, feet tapping in the air. His eyes were closed and he appeared relaxed for the first time that day.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Draco rested his head in his hands. Working at the studio while trying to maintain a relationship with Harry was going to be more difficult than he thought. Hiding his jealousy from Harry proved a challenge. Although, he was fairly confident that he did it well. At the moment, he felt as if he could snap Jake in two-just for giving him and Harry away. He didn't even want to think about why else.

Out of the blue, Draco remembered that Ron and Hermione were coming to meet them on Friday. One more monkey wrench in the works. Perhaps he could win them over if he was extra charming. Somehow, he doubted they'd find anything about him charming. He groaned aloud.

A kiss on the top of his head brought him out of his brooding.

"Smells wonderful in here. Didn't you hear the timer?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, the timer went off?" Draco stood and began to walk to the oven.

Harry stopped him, putting a hand on Draco's arm. "Are you all right?"

Trying for a smile, Draco answered, "We've got a lot going on. I was thinking about Friday. I'm not sure what to do."

"Wear that silk turquoise shirt. It makes your eyes pop," Harry grinned.

"And that's going to help me win over Granger and Weasley?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But I'll enjoy watching you try."

* * *

><p><strong>* I know the filming scene with Jake may have been a bit disappointing, but I purposely wanted it to be awkward and unsexy-just what Harry was feeling about it. And the opposite of Harry and Draco together.<strong>

**Coming up next: Ron and Hermione come to visit**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter**


	10. come together, ch 10

*** Hi all! I'm up in Maine, in the middle of nowhere with extremely limited internet access. Unfortunately, I don't have time to address everyone who reviewed. But I do appreciate every single comment! Here's the chapter some of you have been waiting for. I hope it's okay. I wasn't sure how much detail to include.**

**I probably won't be able to peek at this site again until Saturday. Enjoy! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth in front of a small cafe, Harry chewed on one of his nails. He looked at his watch, the one Draco insisted he needed. Harry hated to admit it, but it did come in handy. They were six minutes late.<p>

Harry sighed and tried to keep calm.

_They're just running behind_, he told himself. _Ron's never on time for anything._

"Oi, Harry!" he heard behind him.

He turned around to see Hermione and Ron walking toward him, waving. When they caught up to him, Hermione hugged Harry. Ron shook his hand and clapped him on the back instead. Harry understood why. Ever since he came out to them, Ron subtly kept a certain amount of distance between them. Ron probably wasn't even aware of it.

"So good to see you two," Harry smiled.

"You too Harry," Hermione grinned. "Well, where is he?" She didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"He's, um . . ." Harry stammered.

"Jeez, Mione, way to be subtle," Ron chided.

Hermione glanced around at the tables outside the cafe. There were two men sitting at tables alone. One appeared way too old for Harry, in her opinion. She peeked inside the picture window and saw two more. Her eyes went wide.

"I'm not sure I like this restaurant. Can we go somewhere else?"

"What? You've never eaten here," Ron pointed out.

"It doesn't look that clean," she made up an excuse.

"Oh, no. It is. I've eaten here several times," Harry assured her. "The shepherd's pie is to die for."

"Well, uh, Ron's been on a special diet lately. I don't think he can eat anything here." Hermione nudged Ron to go along with her. "Why don't you call your friend and have him meet us somewhere else?"

"What are you going on about, Mione? I'm not on a special diet," Ron said.

Hermione turned away from Harry and whispered to Ron, "Look inside. The blonde."

Ron looked in the window. "Bloody hell!"

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"Malfoy's in there," Ron answered. "At least it looks like him."

"Ron, you moron. I was trying to get Harry away from here without letting on that Malfoy was here," Hermione complained.

"Guys, it's all right," Harry said.

"No, Harry. That's the last thing you need just when you're starting to get your life together," Hermione said.

"No, really, Hermione, it's fine." Harry opened the door to the restaurant.

"What are you doing? You're not going to talk to him, are you?" Ron asked, following.

Harry walked inside, with Ron and Hermione close behind, and approached Draco's table.

Draco calmly looked up for his menu. "You're late, Potter."

Stepping in front of Harry, Ron confronted Draco. "Too late for what, Malfoy? What are you up to now?"

Looking Ron in the eye, Draco clarified, "I said late, not _too_ late." He glanced at his watch. "Nine minutes late."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

Draco directed his gaze toward Harry. "You didn't tell them."

By the gaping mouth Hermione was sporting, she had put the pieces together. Ron, however, hadn't even gotten the puzzle out of the box.

"Tell us what?" Ron demanded.

"Ron," Hermione tugged on his sleeve.

"You just stay away from Harry," Ron continued. "Why are you in a muggle cafe, anyway?"

"Ron," Hermione said again, more insistently.

"I didn't have a chance," Harry said to Draco. "Hermione saw you."

The four looked back and forth between one another for a moment.

Finally, Hermione spoke. "It's Malfoy we're supposed to be meeting, isn't it?"

"Please, sit down," Harry requested. "Let me explain." He and Hermione slowly sank into the nearest chairs, on either side of Draco. Ron remained standing.

Shaking his head, Ron protested. "Are you saying . . . Malfoy is . . . your . . . you and _Malfoy_?" It appeared to pain Ron to utter those words.

"Still sharp as ever I see, Weasley," Draco smirked.

"Fuck off."

"Ron, just sit down." Hermione pulled at Ron's arm until he sat. "Please don't make a scene."

"It's a long story. But, yes, Draco and I are together," Harry told them.

"But . . . he's _Malfoy_," Ron frowned.

"He's changed."

"Have you forgotten everything he's done? He's a Deatheater. He was going to kill Dumbledore, Harry."

"And I almost killed _him_," Harry pointed out to Ron. "We've both done things, we've _all_ done things we wish we could take back. The past is the past. Everything is different now."

"People don't change that much, Harry."

"Maybe he hasn't changed that much. Maybe we just never saw who he really was. Remember Snape. We were all convinced that he was working for Voldemort."

Draco turned slightly in his chair to face Hermione.

"So, Granger, how have you been?" he smirked. "Apparently, they're having a private conversation."

Hermione looked at him, taken aback that he was addressing her. "Apparently," she agreed.

"Don't you hate when people talk about you as if you're not sitting right there?" he said snidely.

She nodded, still uncomfortable with Draco's attention focused on her. Harry and Ron continued their counterpoint conversation, not particularly hearing the other's side.

Draco picked up his glass of water and took a sip, waiting for a lull in Harry and Ron's exchange.

"I'm in love with Harry," Draco said calmly.

Standing suddenly, Ron excused himself. "I need to use the loo."

Turning once again to Hermione, Draco snickered. "I suppose I shouldn't have blurted it out like that."

"Probably not," Hermione concurred.

"Well, on the plus side, Granger hasn't run off to hurl in the loo," Draco said to Harry. "Why haven't you?" he asked Hermione.

She looked at the boys in turn, trying to make sense of the situation. A waitress appeared while Hermione contemplated.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're going to need some more time," Harry said. That was the understatement of the century.

"No problem," she smiled. "Just wave when you're ready."

The server walked away, and by then, Hermione had had time to logically think things through.

"This is obviously not a joke. Even if it was, there must be some sort of connection, because the Malfoy I remember would never have gone along. I can't think of any logical reason for the two of you feigning a relationship. So, I'm forced to believe it. And, frankly, I haven't seen you this content in a long time. If you tell me it's because of him . . . I . . . I'll try to keep an open mind."

"I am still sitting here, Granger," Draco said, taking another sip of water. "You can talk _to_ me. Ask me what you want to know."

"Why? Why Harry? What's changed?"

"Everything," he answered. "I never wanted to do half the things I did. If I'd had the bollocks when I was younger, we might have all been friends. But, no point crying over spilt milk. What matters now is that I'm living a life of my choosing. And, as fate would have it, Harry is still part of it."

Ron had walked up just in time to hear what Draco said.

The other three looked up at him expectantly. Hermione and Harry did, at least. Draco was convinced that Ron would take Hermione forcibly by the arm and lead her out of the cafe, never to speak to Harry again.

"I'm ready to listen," Ron said to everyone's surprise. He slowly sat down across from Draco. "I'm not saying I'll like it. In fact, I'll probably still hate the idea. But I'll listen to what you have to say Harry."

"Would it help if I excused myself so you can all talk behind my back?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said at the same time Ron answered, "Yes."

Draco stood and offered to find their server. "Do you mind if I take the liberty of ordering for the table?"

Ron looked up at him, still sneering somewhat. "Yeah, fine. I don't think I'll have much of an appetite anyway."

"Not bloody likely," Hermione chuckled. "I've never known you to lose your appetite. Even when you had the flu."

Harry laughed, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Thanks, Draco." He said it casually, but his eyes showed more appreciation than his voice.

As soon as Draco was out of earshot, the questions came at Harry fast. Was he under some sort of spell? Was he completely bonkers? Was Malfoy under some sort of spell? How on Earth did they possibly hook up?

Hermione and Ron listened to Harry's story. He left out a few key pieces of information, such as where _exactly_ they met, and how far their relationship had progressed. He didn't want to bombard them with too many details, too soon. Ron made a face every now and then, but Hermione remained passive. When Harry was finished with his and Draco's abbreviated story, he sat back in his seat and waited for the lectures.

Before either of them could say one word, the cheery server came by with a large tray of food, followed by Draco.

"I hope you were finished. I wasn't about to let all of you eat without me," Draco smirked.

The waitress put an assortment of sandwiches, plus a large order of fish and chips, in the middle of the table.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fried food?"

"I thought we could all use a bit of comfort food after this meeting," Draco said sheepishly.

"Fuck, yeah," Ron said, grabbing a small plate and taking bits of everything. Hermione could only roll her eyes and cringe.

"So, Weasley, you realize that accepting my hospitality implies a favorable opinion of me, don't you?" Draco informed him.

"Yeah, well," Ron began, taking a bite of focaccia bread. "If you do anything to Harry, I'll hex your balls, turn you into a girl and Harry won't like you anymore," he laughed, happily putting a piece of fish in his mouth. Draco's own mouth dropped open slightly.

"He's joking," Hermione assured Draco. "He can't really do that."

"I could try," Ron smirked. "I bet I'd really fuck it up, too. Who knows how you'd end up."

"Unless your wand still backfires," Draco retorted.

Harry and Hermione laughed, recalling Ron's broken wand and several misdirected spells.

The four companions ate in relative silence for a time, each stealing furtive glances around the table. Hermione found herself unable to keep from studying Malfoy as he ate. She noticed that he would take a moment to watch Harry every so often. When he did, the right corner of his mouth would curl slightly, giving him a genuine expression of affection.

"So, you said you two met back up at work, Harry?" Hermione casually asked.

Before Harry could answer, Draco did. "Yes. The job really _sucks_, but it pays well," he snickered.

"And are you in customer service as well?" Hermione questioned Draco.

Draco couldn't help chuckling. "Is that what Harry called it? That's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

Ron and Hermione both frowned, not understanding what was so funny.

"Usually, it's something about getting fucked by the boss," Draco elaborated, trying to explain. He thought maybe they just didn't get porn humor.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Don't you like your job?"

"What's not to like?" Draco answered. "It is easier to be single in our business. But Harry and I will make it work."

"And exactly what business-"

"Draco bakes," Harry interrupted. Draco glared at him for a moment, realizing that Harry had been leaving out all sorts of key information to his friends. He wondered what else.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Draco is taking classes to become a pastry chef. He's very good." Harry boasted.

"Taking the whole gay thing a bit far, aren't you?" Ron joked.

"You think because I bake and like men, I'm not man enough? I'd wager I could still best you wand against wand."

"What's that-gay wizard humor? I get it," Ron smirked. "But_ I'd_ wager I could beat you to a bloody pulp, hand to hand."

The corner of Draco's mouth curled up. "Yes, I'll admit most likely you could. You've filled out quite nicely, I've noticed," he said and raised an eyebrow.

Ron's face turned a lovely shade of scarlet at the innuendo. He was left speechless, without a clever come back, still not entirely comfortable around openly gay men.

"He has, hasn't he?" Hermione grinned. "However, I think you should reserve judgement of his wand. He's become quite adept at using it."

"Hermione!" Ron was mortified. Harry couldn't help chortling.

He was pleased by the banter between his friends and his lover. Even if there was a little more bite to the exchanges between Draco and Ron. He wasn't naive enough to think they would magically become friends after one lunch date. But as poorly as the day started out, it was going much better than he expected. Harry supposed they'd all matured a lot over the past two years.

After finishing up their meal, Draco had surreptitiously paid the bill, garnering protests, but it was too late.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Hermione told him. "But, thank you."

Ron mumbled a thank you begrudgingly. He didn't want to be indebted to Malfoy, even for a simple lunch. But he made no fuss for Harry's sake. He truly hadn't seen Harry so happy as when the four of them were sitting down together sharing a meal and conversation.

"If I don't see you before you leave, have a lovely wedding," Draco said, and tried to excuse himself for errands. He held his hand out for Hermione first.

"You're not coming with Harry?" she asked. "We've accommodated for Harry to bring a guest."

Draco laughed. "That was before you knew the guest was me. I won't hold you to it."

"No, that wouldn't be right. Everyone else will be there with their significant others. You must come," Hermione insisted. She herself hated to attend events without Ron by her side.

Ron leaned toward her, "Maybe he doesn't want to come."

Truthfully, Draco didn't want to go to the wedding. It wasn't that he had anything against weddings, or even Ron and Hermione, at this point. However, he was fairly certain a great deal of the guests still held something against him.

"Please?" Harry said sweetly.

Sighing, Draco acquiesced. "All right. If you're sure I won't ruin it."

"As long as you don't try to," Ron quipped.

"I promise to be on my best behavior." Draco turned to Harry. "I should be back in a few hours. I have to get owl treats and a few special ingredients.

"Are you going to Diagon Alley? Can you pick up some butter beer?"

"Anything for you," Draco answered sarcastically. "Your flat or mine tonight?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Mine," Harry decided.

"All right, love." Draco leaned forward and unexpectedly kissed Harry. He made sure to linger long enough to make Ron and Hermione uncomfortable without being lewd. He stepped back and nodded to the pair, "Weasley, Granger."

Draco walked away quite pleased with himself. The shocked expressions on their faces were priceless. He resisted the urge to turn around for another look, and thus ruining the effect. He knew they were watching him.

"Okay, then," Ron said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled, equally awkward.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Hermione said, though she was clearly taken aback by Draco's somewhat passionate kiss. "He has changed. And clearly, his feelings for you are genuine. If not disconcerting," she added. "We're all staying at Molly and Arthur's the night before the wedding. You should come, too. Both of you."

Ron started to protest, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, I don't know how well that would go over," Harry said.

"It would give the family time to get used to Malfoy being around before the wedding," Ron suggested. "They'd all love to see _you_, Harry."

"What about Ginny?"

"She'll be all right. You know she's got a new man, right? Some professional Quidditch player."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I'll talk to Draco about it. But ask your mum first."

The Golden Trio apparated to Harry's flat and chatted while sampling some of Draco's biscuits. They were impressed, particularly with the chocolate chips.

Ron and Hermione left before Draco returned to work on some last minute wedding details, and Harry agreed to owl them in regards to staying at the re-built Burrow. Harry was filled with mixed emotions. He was looking forward to seeing his two best friends finally get married, and to publicly acknowledging his relationship with Draco. But he was not looking forward to seeing the people who had sacrificed so much during the war. People he felt he had let down. The people he had been avoiding since then.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry and Draco arrived at the Burrow, or the Burrow Two as some had taken to calling it, at half eleven the day before the Big Day. Harry wasn't sure if he should knock or simply walk in as he used to, once upon a time.

Hermione had been keeping an eye out for them and opened the door before Harry could decide which to do.

"I'm so glad you came early." She pulled Harry into a hug. She then held her hand out gracelessly for Draco to shake.

Ever the gentleman, he took her hand and turned up toward his lips and kissed the back of it. She giggled at his dramatic chivalry. She could get used to this new Malfoy. And she could see what Harry saw in him.

"Ron and I are the only ones here right now. Molly is shopping and everyone else will be here as they finish work. I'll show you to your room.

They followed Hermione up to the top floor where she showed them a small bedroom. Ron and her room was the only other room on that floor, along with a bathroom that joined them.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Ron, on the other hand, is a wreck," she laughed.

"Really? Calm, cool and collected Ron?" he said sarcastically. "I can't imagine."

"We're off to get some wine and butter beer for tomorrow. Maybe when we get back, you could sit him down and do some shots of firewhiskey to soothe his nerves. Make yourselves at home. We'll be back in a bit." And she left them to their unpacking.

"So now what?" Draco asked, looking at his watch once they'd finished. "We got here too early."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He sat down on the bed.

Draco sat down next to him and grinned. "You know what's better than sex?" he quizzed Harry. "Sex in a hotel." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"This isn't a hotel."

"Next best thing." Draco ran a finger along Harry's jaw, down his neck and fingered the open collar of his shirt.

"Draco, this is Arthur and Molly's home."

"And Granger said to make ourselves at home. I can't think of a better way." Draco unbuttoned the top two buttons. "I'll even bottom for you," he said seductively.

"No you won't," Harry said in a sultry voice. "I want to feel that fat cock inside me." He parted his lips and kissed Draco, running his tongue along Draco's teeth.

"Happy to oblige," Draco murmured. "I knew you wanted it."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione carried four towels upstairs to the bathroom that adjoined her room with Harry and Draco's room. She hung two towels on the back of her own door and was about to hang the other two on their door. She stopped when she heard a soft, rhythmic thumping sound, followed by a grunt.

The bathroom door was ajar, only about an inch, and Hermione moved her head to peek inside. Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of Harry on the bed, lying on his back with his ankles resting on Draco's shoulders. They were both nude and Draco had himself buried deep into Harry's arse, thrusting in and out. Draco leaned down further to kiss Harry as his hips undulated at a steady pace.

Hermione had never seen two men having sex. She had never seen anyone else having sex, for that matter, not counting simulated sex in films. And she hadn't had any desire to do so before. Now, however, she found herself mesmerized by the raw power of the two young hardbodies.

Feeling ashamed for watching their intimate moment, yet unable to look away, Hermione's body began to respond to the sight. Her knickers dampened and the beat of her heart quickened. She saw Harry grab at his own erect cock and tug on it, causing Hermione's nipples to stiffen against the silky fabric of her bra.

Harry moaned as Draco spread his legs farther apart and buried himself deeper.

"Oh. Draco. Ah. That feels so good," Harry murmured.

With Harry's legs in the new position, Hermione could see her friend's impressive penis perfectly as he stroked it furiously. Her knickers dampened again. She knew it was very wrong, but her desire to see the shag session to its fruition was too strong.

"Potter, your arse is still so tight. I'm not going to be able to last much longer."

"I'm so close. Draco, please." Hermione wasn't quite sure what Harry was begging for.

Draco leaned back and lifted Harry's hips. After e few well-placed thrusts, Harry cried out.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" he whimpered. "I'm gonna cum."

"Yes, cum, love." Draco whispered.

"Mmmmnnngggg. Aaaahhhhhhh. Fuck. Oh, yeah," Harry moaned.

Hermione gasped as thick, white streams of cum shot out of Harry, spraying in all directions as he continued to pump his cock. She felt a tingly sensation in her lower belly, the way she did when Ron was about to make love to her.

"I'm gonna cum, too," Draco said breathlessly.

"Pull out. I want to watch." Harry grinned coming down from his own orgasm. "I want to taste."

Draco pulled his cock out and swiftly removed the condom he was wearing. Hermione's eyes went wide at the sight of his thick, hard member. She decided he wasn't all talk when it came to his 'wand'. She also vaguely noted that she found it odd for him to be wearing a condom.

Climbing on top of Harry and straddling his chest, Draco stroked himself until he came, dripping onto Harry's face and mouth. Not as vocal as Harry, Draco groaned and hummed as he did. He sat back down gently on Harry's belly.

Wiping off the excess cum from Harry's face, Draco kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Potter," he breathed.

"I love you," Harry answered.

Hermione let out a breathy sigh and Draco's eyes flashed to the bathroom door. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, Hermione returned to her room to find Ron walking in.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was . . . " she looked back toward the bathroom. "I was putting towels in the bath."

He gestured to the two towels still in her hands. "Did you forget to leave them?" he laughed.

"Oh." She looked down at them. Hermione dropped the towels to the floor and looked back up at Ron through hooded lids.

"Ron, I want you. Right now. I want you to fuck the hell out of me." Her voice was low and husky.

A huge goofy grin spread across Ron's face. "Okay." Hermione rarely initiated sex and he wasn't about to hesitate. He scooped her up in his strong arms and threw her onto the bed . . .

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd


	11. a tentative truce, ch 11

** This chapter is slightly edited from a previous version. A few people were still unsure about Draco's explanation of his behavior (you'll see what I'm talking about) Anyway, I hope it's a bit clearer now.

*** Well, back from vacationing in Maine, all the way up on a lake bordering Canada. Very peaceful and relaxing. The best part was writing this chapter and half the next by a beautiful lake. That, and fresh fish. I dearly wish I could be an actual writer and live the life of a recluse on the water.**

**Makeupholic-I would have a hard time too, but I've heard porn stars talk about their personal relationships and that it is very different for them than on film. Plus, Harry and Draco can shut themselves off from it a bit due to practice with occlumency. At least that's what I imagine.**

**backtolondon-I hope I wasn't too much of a whiner about that one review. thanks for defending me. My response to him/her was actually a lot longer and a whole lot more stinging, but I toned it down a bit LOL**

**S-snape- I'm so glad the scene with Jake came off how I meant it. Thanks for the feedback!**

**cassy1994, Yorisou Usagi and Tiliapetiolaris- poor, naive Hermione just couldn't help herself. Having only been with fairly straight-laced Ron, she was riveted. And she may have learned a thing or two ;) Ron probably wouldn't care about her spying as long as he's reaping the benefits!**

**blizzardracer- lucky you, to be from Maine. I don't know where Baxter is, but we were on East Grand Lake. The slogan is ssoooo right-'Maine, the way life should be' And third trip there-still no moose!**

**Thank you MS, sufifan88, SilverBlood7884, Emereld Malfoy, Cazzylove, hotflower901, chocolaTTelover, Prince Elmo, shewhomustnotbenamed1991, potter and the weaslette, and cascol3 for reading and reviewing the past two chapters!**

* * *

><p>Both couples, who had been alone in the house, had taken a small post coital nap and were now waking to sounds of movement downstairs.<p>

"You awake?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"They're making enough noise down there," he grumbled back. Draco was not looking forward to going down there. "I suppose we ought to get dressed and get this over with," he sighed.

"If you really want to impress them, you should go as you are."

"And scare all the women with my humungous dick? The men will be so envious, they'll instantly hate me for it." Draco frowned. "Oh that's right, they already do."

"Draco, I'm sure you wouldn't have been invited if that were true. At least they're making an effort."

"You do realize that we're all doing it for you. Only you."

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm hoping that changes."

About ten minutes later came a knock on their door.

"Oi, Harry, we're going downstairs. You coming?"

Harry opened the door to find Ron standing there looking relaxed and happy. Not at all the nervous picture Hermione painted. Until Malfoy came into view. His smile dropped subconsciously, and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be a problem, Ron?"

"No, mate." Ron's smile returned. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

Harry nodded. "We're ready."

The two couples began walking down the long winding staircase.

Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll be right down. I forgot my watch." He turned and went back to the room.

"Harry Potter!" Molly Weasley squealed as he walked into the kitchen. She hugged him tightly before releasing him and stepping back. "Let me look at you," she smiled. "You're a man now, you are. And you look well."

"Thank you Molly."

"Oi, Harry," George waved, then walked to shake Harry's hand. "Do you remember Angelina?"

Harry shook her hand as well. "How could I forget? Wicked Quidditch player."

"Bill, Fleur and Ginny should be here any minute," Molly informed the rest of them.

Charlie clapped Harry on the back. "I haven't seen you in ages, Harry."

"No one has, really," Ron said. "'Cept me and Mione."

"I hear you're living strictly a Muggle life," Arthur said with interest. Unlike the other men, he gave Harry a hug, as he would have his own sons. "You'll have to tell me about it when there's time."

"Well, it's not _strictly_ Muggle," Harry told him. "We use magic occasionally. But it is a very different life."

"What the_ fuck_ is _he_ doing here?" Percy asked no one in particular. Up 'til then, he had been quietly observing.

Everyone turned to see Draco silently step into the kitchen.

Harry shot Ron a look.

"Sorry, mate. You're on your own," Ron shrugged.

It was then Harry realized that Ron and Hermione hadn't specified to the Weasleys who was accompanying him. He supposed it was his news to tell. Harry just wasn't prepared at that very moment.

"Um," Harry tried to find words.

"You can put away your wands," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I've been invited," he smirked.

"_This_ is who you brought?" Molly asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. Draco . . . um, is my . . . uh, boyfriend," Harry said quietly as mouths dropped open and wands slowly lowered.

Draco removed himself from Harry, a bit disappointed at Harry's seeming embarrassment.

"I'll leave, so you can talk about me freely." Without waiting for a response, Draco walked back up the staircase to the room he shared with Harry. His suspicions that he was neither expected, nor welcome, confirmed.

Clearly, everyone was waiting for an explanation. The kitchen remained motionless until Harry spoke.

"A lot has happened in the past two years. I was lost. In every possible way. Ron can tell you. But I pulled myself together. I ran into Draco about a month and a half ago, in similar circumstances. Actually, he was doing much better than I. He's changed. So have I. I'm not going to ask you to forgive him, or like him. But I am asking you to trust me. I'm happy. We're happy."

When no one said anything, Harry continued. "If you really can't get past it, I'm certain Draco would be a gentleman and leave. But if he goes, I go."

Finally, George broke the Weasley's silence. "Did you know that Harry's bent, Percy?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? It's not a club membership, you know." Percy left the kitchen in a huff.

"Touchy," George chuckled.

"Of course you're staying," Molly put her hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Both of you."

"But, Mum, his father is the one who-" Charlie started to protest.

"I know. His father may have been a ruthless son of a bitch, but we'll trust you, Harry," said Molly. "You won't blame us if we're a bit skeptical, though."

"I understand," Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Ginny ran into the kitchen and found him immediately. "So good to see you."

"You too, Gin." Harry gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You weren't doing so well the last time I saw you," Ginny said. "You look wonderful now, though."

"Maybe it has to do with his new love interest," George grinned and nudged Ginny.

"You have a new boyfriend?" she asked.

"Wait, you've known that Harry's, you know . . ." Charlie trailed off.

"Gay? Yes, Charlie. Why do you think we broke up?"

"But wait 'til you see who it is," George couldn't resist. "I'll give you a hint. His first name begins with Draco and his last name begins with Malfoy."

Ginny's face took on a similar expression to that of everyone else earlier. Harry glared at George, but truthfully, he was glad not to be the one to tell her.

"You left me for Malfoy?"

"No, I didn't. Can we not have this conversation in front of everyone else?" Harry pleaded.

"Are we interrupting?" Bill asked as he and Fleur entered the already crowded kitchen.

"We'll fill you in, in a minute," Charlie whispered.

Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her to the living room. He pulled her down to sit on the couch with him.

"How could you?" she asked, making a disgusted face. "After everything he's done. The way he treated you. The way he treated all of us. And you have the nerve to bring him into our home?"

"Ginny, please, I would never do anything to hurt any of you. And if I thought _he_ would, I wouldn't have brought him." He was getting tired of the same old speech, but he was about to deliver it again. "Draco isn't the same person he was in school. Even then, he wasn't exactly who we thought he was. It doesn't excuse anything he did, but he has changed. Give him a chance to prove it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month. It's a long story, which I'd love to tell you sometime. But right now, I'd better check on him. He seemed upset by the cold reception. I was under the impression that Ron told you all he was coming ahead of time."

Ginny snickered. "You didn't really think Ron would take the heat for this, did you?"

"I guess not," Harry laughed.

"He doesn't deserve you," Ginny said.

"Ron?" Harry asked, being deliberately obtuse.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily. "I'll make an effort. For you."

"You're the best, Gin." He hugged her and kissed her cheek again before going upstairs to check on Draco, not knowing Hermione had beaten him to it.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hermione knocked on Harry and Draco's door softly.

"May I come in?"

"Why ask now," Draco muttered to himself. He got up from the bed and opened the door, not enough to let her come in, though.

"Yes?" He tried to put on a cheerful expression, but it came off as insincere as he felt.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Are you asking earnestly, or are you simply being polite? Because, Harry isn't here to see . . ."

"It was a bit of an ambush down there," she offered. "You left before Harry got his bearings. He defended you."

"Why are you telling me this, Granger?"

"Because I don't want you to be mad at Harry."

He laughed humorlessly. "But wouldn't that make everyone happy? For me to get angry with Harry and leave."

"It wouldn't make Harry happy. May I come in and talk?" Hermione took a small step forward. "Please?"

Draco relented and opened the door wider for her. She was about to sit down on the bed, when an image of Draco and Harry on the bed popped into her head. She opted for the desk chair.

"Look, Granger, I -"

"Can't you call me Hermione? I won't be Granger after tomorrow anyway."

"And I suppose I can't call _both_ of you Weasley. She-Weasle's taken as well." He let a smile slip and she knew he was teasing her.

"Hermione," he said with emphasis, rolling his eyes. "I know how Harry feels about me. And frankly, I don't care what any of those people think of me. I don't expect any of them to change their opinion of me in a weekend. I promised to be on my best behavior and I intend to honour that. If your wedding gets ruined, it won't be by my hand."

"I believe you. And I believe you have changed for the better. I want us to be friends, for Harry's sake. For all of our sake. I don't want Harry to get hurt."

Draco nodded. "Ever the optimist, eh, Gr-Hermione?" he laughed. "That may take some getting used to." He paused, considering how much information he wanted to give away, but he also felt a strange need to reassure her. "If anything, Harry's more likely to break my heart. I've been in love with him for a lot longer than you might think. At first, I was sort of an anchor for him, something familiar in a sea of uncertainty. The more he pulls himself together, the less he's going to need me. One day, he just may decide he doesn't need me at all."

Hermione nodded. "Well, he seems to be quite smitten now. Maybe you should concentrate on that."

She was about to get up when Draco asked her a question she wasn't expecting. He didn't like feeling vulnerable. And he did, very much so, after telling her his fears. He needed to level the playing field.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He didn't look at her, but picked at bits of fuzz on his shirt.

"Sorry?" she asked.

He looked her directly in the eye. "You heard me."

Hermione's face paled a bit and she looked away from his intense stare.

"Not that I mind, really," his voice was casual and friendly, not what she expected. "I'm a bit of an exhibitionist."

Her mouth gaped for a moment before she found her voice.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't intend to be a voyeur," Hermione lowered her head in shame. "Does Harry know?"

Draco paused long enough to make Hermione uneasy, but not long enough to torture her. She was too easy to play. Draco thought if they actually did become friends, he would have a great deal of fun teasing her.

"No. I won't tell him." The corner of his mouth curled into a devilish grin. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione blushed furiously and stammered, "Uh, I . . . um, it was . . . I've never, um . . . "

"Let me put you out of your misery. You don't have to answer that," he grinned. Yes, he was going to have loads of fun teasing her.

She composed herself and again started to leave. She turned to him before she did.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"At this point Granger, I don't think there are many secrets between us." He cringed when he realized he called her Granger again.

"Actually, I have two questions," she said, trying not to think about what she had seen earlier. Hesitating, she said, "Perhaps I should just mind my own business from now on."

"Well now my curiosity is piqued. You have to ask. I'm an open book, right now. I may not always be so. I'll answer as honestly as I can."

Hermione swallowed. "I was curious as to why you wore . . . a condom." Hermione got the question out, but couldn't look Draco's way. She could feel herself blushing again.

Draco laughed, finding her question amusing. Of all the things he thought she would be curious about, that one didn't cross his mind.

"Unlike many homosexuals, I don't lick arses. Some might call me a germaphobe," Draco shrugged. He gauged her lack of response as a sign to further explain. "I find it distasteful, in any sense of the word, to put my mouth on a bare dick that was all the way up my arse. Even Harry's. Using a condom for that part provides protection against, um, shall we call it, contamination. I'd rather get a bit of latex taste in my mouth. And I suppose my habits have rubbed off on Harry."

"Oh," Hermione said, still blushing. "That makes sense." She, too, found the thought of fellatio on a not-quite-clean cock, distasteful.

"We don't always use them," Draco continued. "But there is no oral contact on those occasions."

She walked toward the door, mortified for having asked the question, on top of spying on their love making, and flustered for getting such an intimate peek into their lives. She cursed herself for her insatiable curiosity.

"Wait, you said you had a couple of questions. What was the other one?" He hoped it was equally embarrassing to her.

She turned, a more serious expression on her face. "If you're so in love with Harry, why do you still call him Potter sometimes?"

Draco blinked. That wasn't a question he anticipated, and he was temporarily at a loss for words. That question was far more personal to him than the other.

He thought carefully before replying. "I call him Potter because no one else really does. It may be difficult for you to understand that it doesn't have the same connotations it once did. But, in a way, it's always been my pet name for him. I call him Potter when we . . . are intimate, because everyone at the studio calls him Harry."

"Studio? What studio?"

"Fuck," he said whispered to himself. "You'll have to ask him about that," Draco stood. "I've said too much." Suddenly, Draco felt as if the tables had been turned and now he was the one flustered.

The door opened and Harry walked in, appearing a bit confused.

"What's going on?"

"Uuhh," Draco was tongue tied.

"We were bonding," Hermione filled in. "I came up to see how he was doing after the run-in downstairs."

"I'm sorry about that. It caught me off guard. But it's all right now. We should go back down, supper's nearly ready," Harry told both of them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "I think we need to have a long talk. Something tells me you've left out some details of your new life."

Harry glanced at Draco and frowned.

"I may have let something slip," Draco confessed.

Harry sighed. "It'll all come out eventually anyway. We'll talk later."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Sitting at the magically enlarged buffet to accommodate the whole family, and guests, Arthur headed the table with Harry to his left and Molly to his right. Draco, of course, sat next to Harry, followed by Hermione, who voluntarily placed herself there.

The rest of the brood filled in the empty chairs and began passing two large plates of chicken. Those who sat nearest the vegetables and potatoes dished out as plates were passed to them. The Weasleys were nothing if not efficient when it came to supper time.

Harry observed that Percy was staring at Draco in a most unfriendly manner, but Draco didn't seem to notice. Arthur questioned both Harry and Draco about their mostly Muggle lives.

"We still apparate when possible, but the Tube is sometimes an enjoyable way to travel," Draco told him. "And we walk a lot."

"Tube?" Fleur questioned.

"Underground rail system," Draco clarified.

"I've discovered some very good Muggle restaurants. Although, one of these days I'm going to have to learn how to cook something other than breakfast," Harry laughed.

"Speaking of which, everything is delicious, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said.

His fork stopped midway to his mouth as he looked up to see almost everyone at the table staring oddly at him.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No, I think they're simply surprised you said something nice," Harry said loud enough for all to hear. It was his way of chastising them without being direct.

"Thank you, Draco," Molly smiled, the name sounding strange coming from her own mouth. "And you can call me Molly. Even my boys call me that half the time."

Draco leaned over and asked Harry in a hushed voice, pointing subtly, "Which one is that?"

"That's Charlie. He works with dragons."

Hearing the exchange, Arthur spoke up. "I don't believe we've all made our introductions. Young Mr. Malfoy is at a disadvantage. You can call me Arthur."

Skipping past Ginny, who Arthur knew Draco was familiar with, he pointed to Bill.

"This is Bill and his lovely Fleur."

"I remember you from the Tri Wizard Tournament."

Fleur nodded, not recalling him at all.

"You know George, of course. And Angelina."

"You played Quidditch for Gryffindor, correct?"

"That's right. You were Slytherin Seeker for a while, right?"

Draco laughed. "That's not what most people remember me for."

"Then Percy," Arthur continued.

"We've met," Percy said unpleasantly.

"I'd say we've more than met Percy."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Draco, but said nothing more. A few curious eyebrows went up around the table. No one who saw the look of disdain on Percy's face asked Draco to elaborate.

Clearing his throat, Arthur said, "And lastly, Charlie."

"You interested in dragons?" Charlie asked the boys.

"Who isn't?" Draco answered.

"Charlie's got some dragon teeth and a big talon he had made into a sconce for his front door," Ron said excitedly. "And some great stories to tell."

"Wait 'til I tell you about the Peruvian Vipertooth that just hatched. We've been trying to get them to mate for two years. The female killed the first two prospective fathers," Charlie laughed.

"Speaking of mating, where's Clive?" George asked Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "He's not coming until tomorrow."

"Who's Clive? Is he your new man?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny didn't elaborate.

"He's a Muggle-born who plays professional Quidditch," George added.

Several of them looked at Draco for a reaction. He glanced up when he felt their gazes.

Suspecting what they were thinking, he told them, "I don't use the term mudblood anymore. I haven't for years."

"Well, you really are turning things around for yourself, aren't you?" Arthur observed.

"I believe we all deserve a second chance to make up for past indiscretions," Draco said. "Don't you agree Percy?"

A flicker of anger shone in Percy's eyes. "You can't change the past, Malfoy. And some things you can't make up for."

Percy stood and picked up his plate. "Excuse me." He left the kitchen to finish eating on the back porch.

"What's up his arse today?" Ron wondered aloud.

Harry didn't know, but he was certain Draco did.


	12. out of the closet, ch 12

*** I spent so much time on this chapter, trying to get it right. I really hope it's up to snuff. I'll say right off-no lemons. It's more about emotions, I think. **

**I was surprised by how much reviewers took an interest in Draco and Percy's interactions. It really is just a small plot point.**

**today-you-write-tmrw-ireview- Thanks! I don't think a man has to be whiny or girlie to be a bottom :)**

**Alexander Caesar- Don't feel stupid. I didn't reveal much about Draco and Percy. As far as I know, it's completely made up in my mind. I don't think Rowling had anything going on between them.**

**lis.n- nice try, but remember it was Draco's lover, Trevor, that he called out Harry's name with. (awkward sentence, sorry)**

**Cadistar- They'll quit the biz eventually, don't worry. And sorry about your phone lol**

**Fallen-Angel-BVB- thanks for letting me know you have a new username**

**abrainiac- Wow, what a review! Thanks. It's funny that you didn't like Jake. Other reviewers were asking for more. You're right, Harry was happy to stay in the Muggle world, where he felt safe and didn't have to come out to his friends. But after they declared their love for each other, and knowing that Draco was set on going back, Harry changed his mind. Sorry if it was a little choppy regarding that. Also, I revised the last chapter, so Draco explains himself a little better about using a condom. I reread that and I forgot to type in a line. But I changed a few of them. That's what I get for typing at midnight or one o'clock. P.S. it took me a while to figure out *lesser-than three* duh, me.**

**Thanks hotflower901, DazzlexMe, SuspiciousFlower, gert123, xoxlizzie, S-Snape, Tiliapetiolaris, Yorisou Usagi, cassy1994, and Xeniaph for also reviewing!**

**Hermione and Harry won't talk about Harry's job in this chapter or the next. I'm actually not sure I'll put it in at all. We'll see.**

**I probably won't post again until after I see the new movie. So excited! I'm going to the midnight show with all the other geeks, dressed up :)**

**Enjoy! And thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, the Weasleys and their significant others were all occupied with wedding preparations. The tent had been set up in the backyard, complete with a dance floor and tables for the guests. The skies were cooperating that morning, and so seating for the ceremony was placed outside the tent in front of a rather large and very old Pedunculate Oak tree. Ginny and Angelina had decorated the broad trunk of the tree with purple orchids and white satin ribbon.<p>

Harry had seen to Ron that morning and found that he had showered and dressed early. He presently paced the sitting room, having become the bundle of nerves Hermione had described the day before.

Guests weren't expected to arrive for another forty-five minutes and the Weasley home was unnaturally quiet. Harry stood pensively peering out the window at the kitchen sink, pouring hot water for tea. Draco walked up behind him.

"Eerily still, considering a wedding is going to take place in less than an hour," he said, looking at his wristwatch. Draco held it up to his ear to make sure it was still ticking.

Harry turned around and chuckled. "You know they make digital ones now."

"I like this one," Draco said. "It reminds me of my grandfather." He glanced down at Harry's tie. "Need help?"

"Ugh, I've been trying to tie it for twenty minutes."

"Let me," Draco smirked.

Harry watched as Draco concentrated on the task.

"Draco?"

He deftly tied the small bow tie and smoothed out Harry's collar.

"Got it," Draco smiled proudly. He looked up to Harry's face. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. I've been tying these things for years," Draco told him. "My parents often held formal affairs."

Harry laughed softly. "No, I meant, thank you for this weekend. You've been great." He lifted Draco's chin and gave him a kiss. Not quite satisfied, Harry kissed him again, more deeply. Draco's hands wound automatically around Harry's waist, while Harry's ran across Draco's shoulders and up into his hair.

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart with a jump.

"Seems like I keep catching you kissing in the kitchen, Harry," George grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Like my alliteration?"

He picked up Harry's tea and took a sip.

"Thanks for the tea," George said, then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry to roll his eyes.

"I'm going to find my seat," Draco said.

"Already? You'll be sitting alone a while."

"I'd rather be seated when the other guest start arriving. I don't want to attract any more attention to myself than is necessary." He began to walk out the back door, then turned around and smiled. "You look very handsome, by the way," he said and closed the door behind himself.

"He's right, you know," Ginny grinned, standing in the other doorway.

"Gin, you look beautiful," Harry told her.

"Thank you," she responded shyly. "Can you believe they're getting married?"

"No," Harry laughed. "It took them so long to get together, I thought they'd be dating for years before Ron ever got the nerve to ask."

"He's grown. Gotten more confident," Ginny praised her brother.

Voices coming from the sitting room attracted their attention. A man Harry had never seen before entered the room.

"Morning, love," he said to Ginny. He was quite tall with curly, sandy colored hair and large brown eyes. His eyes widened further as he recognized Harry.

"Are you who I think you are?" he asked.

Harry extended his hand. "I'm Harry."

"Clive," the man said as he shook Harry's hand firmly. "Ginny told me you might show up. Very pleased to meet you. I've read quite a bit about you in the Prophet."

"Well, don't believe everything you read. Rita Skeeter hasn't actually interviewed me for most of her stories."

Clive laughed. "Never does, does she? Anyway, I play Quidditch for the Pride of Portree. If you ever want tickets, let me know."

"You play for the Prides? I'm a big fan. Thanks," Harry smiled.

"A-hem!" Ginny got Clive's attention.

"Sorry, love." He kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning. I'm afraid the poor bride won't be able to hold a candle to you."

"Thank you," she curtsied. "Now you'd better go out back and get a chair. You can sit with my parents. I've seen several guests arrive already.

"Are Hermione's parents here yet?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen them since before the . . . you know."

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's still difficult for you to talk about, isn't it?"

Harry gave a half smile. "I'm fine."

"Hermione's mum is outside with my parents. Her dad is upstairs waiting to bring her down," Ginny told him. "Ron!" she called into the other room. "It's time for you to go out so Hermione can come down."

Ron appeared in the doorway, pale and dazed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," Harry assured him. "I'll help you. Let's go." He hooked an arm around Ron's and the two of them left, followed by Clive.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

"Draco Malfoy?" A dreamy voice interrupted Draco's thoughts as he sat in a chair in the corner of the very back row. He looked up to see a mass of long blonde curls almost as light as his own.

"Luna Lovegood. You look exactly the same as I remember."

"Thank you," she beamed. "Pardon me for asking, but what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I suppose," he answered. "Except that I'm a guest of someone invited."

"Oh." She sat down right next to him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, he didn't mind sitting next to someone familiar. But on the other hand, she carried on the strangest conversations. He didn't know what she was talking about half the time.

"This is Rolf." Luna leaned back and Rolf leaned forward.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"This is Draco. Is it all right to call you Draco?"

Draco thought it an odd question. "It _is_ my name."

The three sat silently while guests filed in and took their seats around them. Several familiar faces stared or did double takes.

"I notice you didn't save a chair," Luna observed. "Whose guests are you?"

Ron and Harry took their places in front of the decorated tree, along with the wedding officiant.

"His," Draco pointed.

Obviously realizing that Ron wouldn't have brought a guest to his own wedding, Luna sucked in a small gasp.

"You don't mean to tell me, you're here with Harry Potter, do you?"

A part of Draco still liked to shock people and he grinned.

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you."

Luna sat up a bit straighter in her chair. "This may turn out to be an interesting party after all."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

After the ceremony, guests gathered under the tent among more purple flowers and candles. Ron and Hermione sat at a head table with rest of the Weasley siblings and their partners, while Harry raised a glass of champagne to toast the couple. After his short but heartfelt speech, the crowd also raised their glasses and cheered as well. Draco raised his glass, along with everyone else at his table, and drank it in one gulp. Again, he chose a place in the back, as far from the action as possible. Luna and Rolf had joined him. Apparently, she wasn't the type to hold grudges. Either that, or she wanted a front row seat to any fireworks that might go off because of Draco's presence. Two older couples, relatives of Hermione, also sat there.

Having completed his duties as best man, Harry walked to Draco's table and sat down next to him.

"You know, you should probably be sitting with the Weasleys," Draco told him. "I've been to enough affairs with my parents to know that the wedding party usually sits together."

"Well, I'm choosing to sit with you," Harry said. "Luna, it's lovely to see you. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered. "This is Rolf. Rolf this is-"

"No need to introduce him, dear. Pleased to meet you Harry Potter."

"Just Harry. Nice to meet you as well." Harry shook his hand.

The other couples introduced themselves and the eight of them made small talk as they ate lamb and scalloped potatoes. Harry noticed people turning around and looking at him and Draco, making them both uncomfortable.

Draco put his fork down. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going back into the house. Come and get me when you're ready to leave." He started to stand up.

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm. "Please don't. I don't want to be here by myself. I want you here with me."

Looking out at the party guests, then down at Harry, Draco slowly sank back into his chair.

"We knew this would be difficult, Draco," Harry said quietly. "If we want to get back into the wizarding world, we were going to have to face this sooner or later."

"Easy for you to say. These are all your friends."

"Friends who haven't even come over to say hello to me," Harry pointed out.

Music began playing, and Ron led Hermione to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Most of the attendants directed their attention to them. However, Neville Longbottom approached Harry's table. Harry attempted to greet him.

Neville beat him to it. "Did you really bring him here?" He pointed squarely at Draco.

"Hello Neville. Nice to see you too," Harry snickered.

Neville blinked, not sure how to respond.

Luna smiled. "How are you Neville?"

"Uh . . . I'm good Luna," he answered slowly. "And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm having a wonderful time. I can't wait to dance."

Draco, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, stood and held his hand out.

"Longbottom."

Several former Hogwarts classmates, who had been watching, stood at their tables. A few began to make their way towards Harry's table, drawing wands.

"Oh, Shite," Ron muttered. He and Hermione stopped dancing and watched along with everyone else. "I knew he was going to cause trouble."

Hermione restrained him. "Don't, Ron. Stay out of it, please. This is Harry's fight."

Neville initially jumped back out of reflex. When he saw there was no wand in Draco's hand, he looked at him, puzzled.

"Surely, even _you_ know it's good etiquette to shake a hand offered," Draco said. He held out his hand a few moments longer, and was about to retract it, when Neville took hold.

"Malfoy," he said tentatively.

Those around them relaxed, just a bit, but the entire tent was now focused on the action at the very back table. Draco sat down after the brief handshake. Neville's expression was still one of confusion and bewilderment. Never had Draco addressed him without some sort of derogatory remark.

"Neville," Harry drew Neville's attention as he stood up. "I don't want to have to defend my actions or repeat myself all night." He sighed, "So I'll just say this now, seeing as you're all eavesdropping anyway." Harry paused and glanced around before focusing on Neville once again. "Yes, I brought Draco here. Yes, we're together. We're different people than we were at Hogwarts, he and I. So much has happened to me, I can't even begin to explain. But I'm happy now. With Draco. You can all hate me if you want, but I'm not giving him up. I love him. And I don't really care what anyone else thinks."

Draco sat, gazing up at Harry as he spoke. The right corner of his mouth drawn up in that quirky manner he had only for Harry. He had not only defended Draco, but he declared his love in front of anybody that ever mattered to Harry. Draco's heart swelled and threatened to burst. In that moment, Draco forgot himself, stood and grabbed onto either side of Harry's face. Before Harry could react, Draco kissed him full on the lips.

Luna grinned and began clapping. "Yay," she said. "I love happy endings."

Some of the guests joined her. And a few of the older wizards, that weren't so privy to the former relationship between Draco and many of the students at Hogwarts, cooed in response.

Ron frowned. "They're supposed to be clapping when _we_ kiss."

Harry caught his breath when Draco finally released him. "I guess we're officially out, now," he said softly.

"Harry," Neville interrupted, a look of hurt on his face. "We could never hate you. Never. You sacrificed everything for us. You're our hero."

"I don't want to be anyone's hero."

"Then how about our friend? We'll always be your friends, Harry." Neville glanced at Draco. "Even if you do things we don't understand. Or agree with." There were a thousand and one things from their past to which Neville could have been referring.

"Thanks, Neville."

Luna nudged Rolf. "See, I told you these were going to be the best seats in the house."

Arthur Weasley waved for the music to continue, and eventually, focus was soon centered back on Ron and Hermione. Gradually, Harry's friends approached to greet him. Some cautiously acknowledged Draco. Others blatantly ignored him. Harry was grateful there were no more confrontations, though he and Draco were still receiving glares and stares.

After some time, Draco left Harry's side and ventured out on his own. He stopped to talk to the lone figure sitting at the Weasley table.

"May I sit down?" Draco asked.

Percy shrugged and glowered at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco sat down at the table leaving a chair between them.

Percy threw back a shot of firewhiskey and set the glass down with two other empty ones. "What do you want?"

Draco licked his lips before speaking. "To apologize."

"Apologize?" Percy laughed humorlessly. "I thought Malfoys didn't apologize for anything."

"I'm not much of a Malfoy these days."

Turning in his chair to face Draco, Percy propped his elbow on the table. "Okay, let's have it then."

Draco lowered his head a bit. "What I did to you was wrong." He swallowed loudly trying to moisten his dry throat. "I didn't realize at the time how much trouble I could have gotten you in."

Percy huffed.

"I was caught up in the Inquisitorial Squad. My father was proud of me. Umbridge praised me. I was on top for a change. At least, at the time, I thought so. Then the rumors started."

He waited to see if Percy would say anything. He didn't, so Draco continued.

"I'm not even sure why. I suspect Pansy said something to one of her gossiping girlfriends."

"Why would Parkinson start a rumor about you? Everyone knew she was after you," Percy said snidely.

"Well, she'd had me. A couple of times. Things didn't . . . click. If you know what I mean. We chalked it up to inexperience, but it was bloody awful. That fifth year, when I was feeling rather accomplished, I tried with Pansy again-to prove to myself that I didn't like boys. But I had no true interest in her, and it was worse than before. I don't think she meant to spread around that she thought I was bent. It doesn't matter anyway. I needed to get the heat off myself."

"And the best way to do that was to put it on me."

"It was a dare. A stupid dare. It was meant to be a joke. A little payback for they way you treated us when you were Head Boy. I didn't think you'd go for it. I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not!"

Draco sniggered. "Okay." Clearly, he wasn't buying it. "Whatever."

"I was . . . confused is all," Percy said. "And you hit on me, remember. It wasn't as if I came after you."

"You sure seemed to enjoy it."

"As did you."

"Yes, but I'm gay," Draco pointed out. Percy looked away. "I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of my whole House. If we had gone any further . . ."

"It wouldn't have gone any further," Percy snapped. "As it was, I could have lost everything I worked for if Umbridge had caught me going down on a fifteen year old boy. If I hadn't Obliviated practically all of Slytherin, one of them would have told. I could have lost my job because of you. Or worse."

"All I can do is apologize. I'm sorry." Draco frowned. "I always wondered why no one told. And why the rumors about me didn't spread to the other Houses that year. I thought you threatened them. But you Obliviated everyone? Why didn't you do it to me as well?"

Percy opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Did you think I would come to you again? Perhaps with more honourable intentions?"

Percy closed his eyes, but remained quiet.

"I truly am sorry." Draco stood, having said what he needed to say. He was doling out apologies like candy that day. "Deep down, your family already knows. Maybe they're ready to hear it from you. Don't torture yourself, Percy. If Harry fucking Potter can come out, what have the rest of us to be afraid of?"

"Does Harry know what happened?"

"No. This one's not mine to tell."

Draco left Percy alone at his table, exactly as he found him-shot glass in hand, appearing lonely and outcast. Much the same way Draco had felt during his youth.

With every acknowledgment, every apology, every humbling action Draco performed that day, weight was lifted from his shoulders. It didn't seem to matter if his apologies were accepted or not. Confession was indeed good for the soul. He'd always thought that was simply a phrase someone made up to get people to divulge their secrets. By the end of the wedding, though, Draco felt as though a great deal of his soul had been restored.

* * *

><p><strong>*I didn't want to get into too many specific people at the wedding that probably would have been there, like Hagrid. We can assume some them were there but not him. Let's just assume he had other obligations.<strong>

**So, I have a bit of the next chapter written. Nine pages, to be exact. But I kind of went off the path with Percy. I'm considering taking it out. Or is anyone interested? After this chapter, it's not really necessary for the story. I'm thinking there are about three more chapters and then it's done. :(**


	13. one step forward, ch 13

*** First of all-saw the movie last night at midnight. The audience I was with was very small, though. I think they opened up an extra auditorium or something because it was not even half full. And then some jerk said "that sucked" at the end of the movie. I heard that another auditorium all raised their wands and said "mischief managed" at the end. How cool is that? Before hand we had Harry Potter themed food. Crabbe cakes, Harry Pottater Tots, Luna Tuna Salad, Mac & Cheasley, Draco's cake-os, and of course, Cornelius Fudge. I know-totally lame, but it was fun. I had a couple of small beefs with the movie. But I won't mention them-just in case there is some crazy person out there that hasn't seen it yet. :)**

**Tiliapetiolaris- yeah, Luna was kind of an add-in. I figured she was a character that wouldn't hold a grudge. And Draco needed to interact with someone at the wedding. Next chapter, Draco goes to the studio. I wasn't going to write his scene, but now I just might ;)**

**abraniac- I agree that Percy has run his course. His and Draco's former interaction and talk at the wedding do have a small bearing on this chapter (and eventually on a future chapter in a minor way)but, I don't think Percy will make another appearance. Btw, I got the idea after watching Order of the Pheonix. Percy was in Umbridge's office holding Harry (i think) and I just thought-that's interesting-he's on the same side as Draco. And how was your outfit? I didn't see any Firenzes at our theater. Lots of Bellatrixes, though. I played it safe as Hermione. We saw a FABULOUS Mad Eye.**

**Makeupholic- I totally agree-Eeeww. On a side note, the usher at our movie theater looked just like Percy. LOL**

**DracoxHarry- Thank you!**

**DazzlexMe- How on freaking Earth are you going to get to meet Tom Felton? Lucky, lucky, lucky! I just may PM you for details :)**

**cascol3- Frankly, I wasn't sure how that kiss would go over. I was afraid people would think it was too out of character for Draco. But that's just what Harry does to him *sigh***

**Yorisou Usagi- I don't think there is anything wrong with admitting to wanting a creampie scene. You're reading a story called Harry Potter: Porn Star, after all. LOL **

**Aekm14- I haven't quite decided how to handle how Hermione finds out about Harry's job-and she _will_ find out. There are a couple of ideas I have.**

**Alexander Caesar- So glad you're enjoying this. And again, you shouldn't have felt stupid, as things weren't explained well. I have seen the Percy Jackson movie, but I haven't read any of the series. Maybe I'll give it a try.**

**Fallen-Angel-BVB- you're right, once they leave the studio, the story will be pretty much over. Only one chapter after that. But you'll definitely find out what happens after they do.**

**S-Snape- you'll have to explain aorutvhap to me. ha ha! Thanks for the review!**

**cassy1994- your review made me laugh. I thought shagging a bunch of men made Harry gay lol. But I think I know what you mean.**

**hotflower901- You said it! I feel like Draco has been going through a sort of a mini 12 step program**

**I hope you people realize that with all the great reviews, all I want to do is write this story, to the exception of almost everything else. Thanks so much for spurring me on!**

**This chapter seems to move around a lot. Forgive me. It's not my best one.**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the morning after the wedding with a buzz still in his head from doing firewhiskey shots with George and Charlie. He groaned when he discovered the other side of the bed was empty and cool. He'd been too drunk to respond to Draco's attempts at seduction and now thought Draco was off pouting somewhere.<p>

He pulled on t-shirt and wandered down the stairs in pajama bottoms, following the sounds of laughter from the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard, Harry. Some small animal has made a nest on your head!" George laughed.

Harry unsuccessfully tried to press his hair down. He winced at the sunlight pouring through the windows, as well as the loud conversations.

Slipping down into a chair, Harry put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "How is it, you're not hungover, George? You had more firewhiskey than I did."

"Ah, but you're a lightweight," George said. "Everybody knows benders can't hold their liquor." He winked at Percy.

Draco put down a cup of tea in front of Harry. He turned to George. "You seem awfully fascinated by the homosexual world. Would you like to give it a try?"

"Uh, I was only joking," George stammered.

"That'd be news to me, "Angelina chimed in. "How about you, then? Would you like to see how the other end lives?" She winked at Draco.

He grinned. He could see why she was a good match for George.

"You'd be first on my list, should I ever decide to go there," he retorted back.

"George, darling, may I have a banger. A big, fat one," Angelina asked sweetly, then winked at him as well.

"All right, all right. Enough with that talk," Molly said. "I'm trying to eat my breakfast."

Harry reached out and took a crumpet from a pile that Draco was occasionally adding to. He buttered it while listening to the Weasleys go on about the wedding, and how beautiful Hermione looked and so on. He noticed a distinct absence of Harry's rant at Neville and the disruption he had caused.

"These are the best crumpets I've ever had," Arthur proclaimed. "Oh, sorry dear," he grinned sheepishly at Molly. "Yours are delicious. I, uh, meant the best, _besides_ yours," he back peddled.

Molly gave him a put-on scowl. "He's right, Draco. These are perfect. Pass the honey, Percy. Would you?"

"Well, everybody knows fairies make the best cooks," Draco smirked.

"Percy makes a hell of a toad in the hole," George commented.

Suddenly, Percy stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Will you shut the fuck up!" He glared at George. "Why does every bloody conversation in this house turn to bloody queers. You're fucking obsessed."

"Percy, dear," Molly started.

"No mum. I'm tired of it." Percy addressed George again. "If you've got something to say, just fucking say it."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen. Without another word, Percy left out the back door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that fairy comment," Draco offered.

"No, that was all directed at me," George said.

"You shouldn't push him so hard," Molly told him.

George followed Percy out the door.

Ron and Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway, still in their bedclothes. "Whose funeral?" Ron asked when he saw all the serious faces.

"What are you doing down here?" Molly asked. "I thought you would sleep in. I was going to send Ginny up with a tray in a bit."

"He smelled the food," Hermione giggled. "There was no stopping him. Besides, we want to get ourselves moving. We have a honeymoon to go on." She blushed slightly.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked, as he piled a plate high with crumpets, a few back rashers, and eggs.

"They left last night," Molly said.

"Charlie and Clive, too," Ginny added, mainly to nip any comments anyone might have about her and Clive.

"Mum, these are the best crumpets you've ever made. You've got to teach Hermione how to make these," Ron said through a stuffed mouth.

"I'd be happy to," Draco said, sipping his tea.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Good luck," Ginny giggled.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Hey, I've improved a lot."

"My offer stands."

"I may take you up on that," Hermione said. "_After_ the honeymoon."

After a bit more wedding talk, discussion had finally turned to Harry and Draco.

"It seemed to go well yesterday," Ginny said. "I mean, aside from interrupting the first dance."

"Yeah, don't worry about that, mate. I was glad to have the attention off myself for a while," Ron nudged Harry.

"Don't delude yourself, dear. It was Hermione's day," his mum told him.

"It could have been much worse, I suppose," Harry said. "Seamus was curt. And Pavarti made a remark about the Yule Ball-again." He laughed, "She said I could have saved a lot of people the trouble if I had simply asked Draco. But for the most part I think it went well."

"Harry, it's only a matter of time before the news gets out," Hermione reminded him. "It would be better if it came from you."

"What do you mean, Mione? You think he should announce it in the Prophet?" Ron asked, still, with food in his mouth. "Rita Skeeter would eat him alive."

"Actually, I was thinking the Quibbler."

"Lovegood's paper?" Draco asked. "He's barmy, isn't he?"

"Well, yes. But I'm sure he'd be more objective than the Prophet."

"I didn't think that many people read the Quibbler," Harry said. "Maybe it would be best to start small." Harry sighed heavily. There was no turning back now.

"I'll go with you," Draco offered.

"One step at a time. I'll just go to tell them what I've been doing for the past couple of years." Draco shot him a look. "_Some_ of what I've been up to," Harry corrected. "This is so strange. Do people really care what I do any more?"

"Rumors have been flying since you disappeared. Well, it looks like you disappeared to the wizarding community," Ron said. "People ask me all the time at work if I've seen you, what you're doing, why you've been away. They still want to know."

"What about Draco? Do they wonder about him?"

Ron hesitated. "Most people think he's a Deatheater in hiding."

"What?"

"Harry, calm down," Draco said. "Remember the girl from the restaurant? She thought the same thing. It's only natural."

"I tell anyone who asks that he's not under investigation, Harry. I swear," Ron claimed.

"You know what, I said I didn't care what anyone else thought and I meant it. We're not announcing anything. We're just going to do what we're going to do. And if they don't like it, they can go to Hell." Harry got up from the table and went into the sitting room.

"Oh, dear," Molly said. "The poor boy." She looked at Draco. "This is not going to be an easy time for the two of you. But we'll be here if you need us."

Draco glanced around the room. Even Ginny's face held sincere concern.

"Thank you," he replied, humbled by their generosity. His father had always led him to believe the Weasleys were lesser beings, because of their economic status. But getting to know them for the past two days, Draco could see how Harry had come to love them as his own family. "You have no idea how much that means." Not wanting to appear too emotional, he changed the subject. "I'd better start cleaning up the mess I made. Harry and I should be going soon."

"Sit," Angelina said. "Ginny and I will clean up. It's the least we can do for not having to make breakfast."

The girls got up to tidy the kitchen while Draco sipped his tea and surreptitiously observed the ginger family. They were the sort of family Draco had wished for as a child, and the complete opposite of his. Lots of siblings, warm and loving parents, in an inviting home, and seemingly no insanity.

As Harry and Draco said their goodbyes, they made promises to return before too long. Draco had invited Arthur to visit and promised to take him on the Tube, and whatever other Muggle activities he wished to try. Harry noticed that Percy even shook hands with Draco.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Draco's flat first, so he could feed Percival.<p>

"Draco, did you name your owl after Percy?"

Draco laughed. "No, I bought him from someone who'd had him for six months, then decided he didn't want an owl. He was already named. Actually, it never occurred to me that he shared a name with a Weasley."

"What went on between you two?"

"Not exactly what you're thinking. We had a run in back at Hogwarts, but he wasn't a student any more. It was when Umbridge took over and Percy was sent by the Ministry to help her keep order. I played a very mean trick on him. I'm not proud of it, but I think he accepted my apology."

"What did you do?"

Draco hesitated. He had told Percy it wasn't his to tell, implying that he wouldn't tell Harry. "There are a lot of very mean things I did. I'd like to forget them, if it's all the same to you. Besides, I told Percy I wouldn't talk about it."

Harry nodded. He would let it go, but his curiosity would drive his imagination. Draco could see it in his face.

"There's nothing between us. At all," Draco assured Harry.

"All right, then."

Draco unpacked his small bag while Harry made tea for them.

"They really liked your crumpets," Harry said, out of the blue.

"Yes, they seemed to."

"Ron and Hermione told them bout the biscuits they had at my flat."

Draco made a face. "Those were three days old. You didn't let them try those, did you?"

"Ron loved them. Well, Mione did too, but Ron was really impressed."

Draco didn't say anything. He was a bit of a pastry snob, and he knew it. He preferred to eat and serve baked goods the same day. Perhaps the next day, but no longer.

"He told George about them," Harry continued.

Draco stopped unpacking. "All right. What are you getting at? I know there's a point somewhere in there."

"Well, I was thinking . . . maybe George would like to invest."

"In what?"

"Your bakery, of course. His shop is doing phenomenally well. You know, he donated a sizable amount of money for the revitalization of Diagon Alley."

"I'm not taking charity," Draco said flatly.

"It wouldn't be charity. It would be a business investment," Harry countered.

"I don't want another partner. People who invest money always want a say in the business."

"But George is different. He doesn't even like to deal with the business end of his own business." Harry bit his lip. "_Another_ partner? Did you find someone to be your partner?"

Draco chuckled. "Why do you think I've been teaching you the techniques?"

"You want _me_ to be your business partner?"

"Oh, you don't want to?" Draco pursed his lips. "I assumed . . . you said you wanted to help. I guess I shouldn't have."

"But I don't know how good a partner I'd be. I can't make sweets like you can."

"There are lots of important things that need to be done." Draco reminded him. "You're so much more personable than I. What am I saying, I'm not personable at all. You'd be so much better with customers. I can't do it all alone. I'd have to hire some employees anyway."

Harry bit his lip. He did like the idea of working with Draco. "I thought I was just going to help you get the business off the ground while I figured out what to do with my life. Are you certain?"

"You've helped me perfect some of the spells already. It's only fair that I should take you on as a partner. Besides, it would be improper for me to sleep with an employee," he smirked.

"Employee? As if." Harry feigned insult. "That would be sexual harassment," Harry joked.

"Seriously, Harry." Draco's demeanor changed. He exhaled sharply. "I need you. I _need_ you to be my partner, Harry. In every sense of the word. And I'm not just talking about a business venture."

"What are you talking about, exactly?" Harry suddenly felt nervous.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, now. Move in with me."

"Draco, I . . . are you sure you want that? I mean, you're somewhat particular about things. Do you want me coming in and messing up all of your things? It's a small space."

"Not here. Someplace new. Actually, I was hoping to secure a space in Diagon Alley with living quarters above it," Draco explained. "Is that something you'd be interested in?" He anxiously awaited Harry's answer.

In Harry's mind, he imagined waking up, beside Draco, well before dawn to open their shop together. Working side by side all day, then retiring back up to _their_ flat at the end of the day was an appealing thought.

"Yes," Harry grinned. "That's something I'd definitely be interested in."

Draco kissed him softly, then rested his forehead on Harry's.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

A scratching noise at Draco's window and a screech from Percival disrupted their sappy moment.

Harry frowned. "Whose owl is that?"

Draco went to the window, muttered a spell and opened it. A small dark brown owl with cream colored speckles flew in and perched on top of Percival's cage.

Biting his lip, Draco removed the message tied to its foot.

"It's from Blaise," he said. "I owled both him and Pansy before we left for the wedding."

"You told them about us?"

"I figured if people were going to see us at the wedding, I should at least tell them first, before finding out from someone else."

"Are you going to open it?" Harry gestured to the still unopened parchment.

Smiling sadly, "As long as I don't, Blaise and I are still friends."

"You don't really think he'd drop you because of me, do you?"

"Only one way to find out."

Sitting down on a hunter green settee, Draco carefully unrolled the parchment. Showing little emotion, he read the letter silently. Harry went to the kitchen table and sat down to his tea, giving Draco some privacy.

Very shortly after, Draco joined him.

"Well?"

Draco chuckled. "He wants to know what took me so long."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, I wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought."

"So, he's all right with it? Brilliant. You didn't tell him about your job, did you?"

"No. We'll be out soon enough. I saw no reason to make that confession," Draco said. "I'm sorry I accidentally mentioned the studio to Hermione."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what were you two talking about when I came in?"

Draco's eyes widened in panic as he tried to quickly come up with something. Not a lie, exactly. But something other than the truth.

Frowning, Harry got up and took his cup to the sink.

"Never mind. Let me guess. It's another thing you promised not to tell me."

"Harry," Draco sighed. He hated that other people had put him in this position. He was forced to choose between keeping an acquaintance's confidence and keeping his relationship with Harry completely open. It was a no brainer.

Draco got up and stood behind Harry in the kitchen area, putting his hands on either side of sink. He nuzzled the back of his neck.

"I don't want any secrets to come between us. Especially other people's secrets."

Harry hung his head. He thought Hermione had obviously told Draco something she didn't want Harry to know. He didn't want Draco to have to break that confidence. They had just begun to form some sort of a relationship. And he honestly didn't give a rat's arse about Percy. Harry turned around to face Draco.

"No, if they asked you to keep it to yourself, you should," he told Draco.

"But I don't care what they want. I only care about you."

Harry smiled. "I would have believed that a month ago. But when I walked downstairs this morning and saw you making breakfast . . . you're starting to care about them."

"I was simply making up for disrupting the wedding with our own drama."

"You can tell yourself that, but I know better." Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck. "I know you care more about other people than you let on." He kissed the other side. "You like to show that cool exterior, but I know underneath, you're hot as Hell." He nibbled lightly at Draco's chin.

Draco smirked. "Are you trying to make up for last night?"

"Is it working?"

Pushing his hips into Harry, Draco asked, "What do you think?" He brushed his lips over Harry's, teasing with the tip of his tongue.

"I think we need to move to the bed."


	14. a new proposal, ch 14

*** Wow! Twenty reviews! Now I feel bad that this is sort of a short chapter, and it's mainly a set-up chapter. But the good news is, the next chapter is coming fairly soon :)**

**abrainiac- Sorry, I guess you had to use your imagination at the end of that last chapter hee hee. I wasn't trying to make George a jerk, but I cut out a private conversation they had, so the readers didn't know what went on when they left the kitchen. I was debating putting it back in because it brought closure, but I got the feeling that most readers had had enough of Percy. And look for that fin in the water lol I would love to see a picture of your outfit from the premiere!**

**Fallen-Angel-BVB- I know what you mean about wanting to get to the end, but not wanting it to end. And you're not the only one who wasn't happy where I ended the last chapter ;)**

**Alexander Caesar- I'm thinking Harry isn't going to give an interview, but that doesn't necessarily mean there won't be an article lol. I've been told by others that the Percy Jackson movie wasn't as good as the movie. Usually, the movies don't do the books justice-like Eragon. I'm very afraid of the Maximum Ride movie. I may get around to reading the P.J. series. Right now I'm in the middle of the Rachel Caine series, Outcast Season. I needed a break from all things Harry Potter. (don't hate me for saying that)**

**stupidamericanidioms91- I totally agree with your assessment of the looks Draco gives Harry in the movies. That's what drives this story and makes it believable in my mind. It's as if he's in love with Harry but if he can't have him, nobody can. There's a very thin line between love and hate. And Harry's somewhat oblivious.**

**perfecttailor- If I can make a reviewer moan, my job is done lol. Don't worry, I will most definitely see this story to the end.**

**T****iliapetiolaris- Having had seven children, Molly is a woman well acquainted with sex. But I imagine she was probably thinking that if she ignored it would go away. I guess Angelina chiming in put her over the edge. ha ha I wonder how your mom would react if she knew she was part of a review about sex talk LOL**

**BlueKittey- Thanks for the review! I laughed out loud at the thought of glitter and rainbows falling out of your teeth LOL**

**kittensperm- I'm honored you've taken the time to read my story :) I chuckled when I read (yeah, EVERYTHING) There's no higher praise than knowing the story was written well enough for you to see it in your mind. And I don't even want to know how you came up with your name. Well, maybe I do.**

**LamboIsAnIdiot- glad to hear you were in a mood good enough to read this :) You sound like you really need some sleep. And I think there's something to the black haired/blonde pairings. It's like Yin and Yang. **

**Anthese- I will definitely write more, especially for my own sanity. I'm sort of obsessed with this story. More than obsessed, really. And I _really_ have to stop looking at my reviewers profiles. It's very disconcerting to find out there are fifteen year olds reading this!**

**Anyway, thanks also to addictedtocsi777, chickie434, S.S, tannerrss, cascol3, Cazzylove, Makeupholic, cassy1994, DazzlexMe and Yorisou Usagi for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Ron and Hermione's wedding, Draco had gone to work as usual. He had gotten quite good at shutting off his mind to what he was doing and sending his body on autopilot, as it were. He and Harry never talked about the studio. They'd agreed that the fewer details they knew about each other at work, the better. Draco himself, wasn't convinced it was the healthiest way to deal with it, but they were almost at the end of their time with Robert Winston Studios, as it was nearing the end of July. Draco would be receiving his certificate as a pastry chef in a little more than a month.<p>

As Draco walked down the hallway on his way to one of the rooms, Robert fell in step with him.

"You given any more thought to working with Harry?"

Robert was always one to get to the point rather than make small talk.

"I believe he told you, no."

Robert shrugged. "That was a while ago. I thought, now that you've had time to think about it, maybe you've changed your mind."

"No," Draco said flatly.

"What if I gave you exclusivity?"

Draco stopped walking. "I'm listening."

"You and Harry, working exclusively together. In exchange, I want it real. People want to feel like they're peeping in on a pair of lovers, not just watching two bad actors going at it." Robert chuckled. "Well, some don't care."

Draco's mind immediately went to Hermione. He wasn't sure how long she had been watching, but she definitely stayed for the finale. And she hadn't even been looking for it.

"What about the offer of more money. Does that still stand?"

"Of course, I'm not going to renege. That's not how I operate." Robert sounded a bit offended. "Come into my office when you're done. We'll talk details."

"It's not only up to me," Draco reminded him.

Robert grinned. "I have a feeling your powers of persuasion are more than up to snuff." He turned back around and walked toward his office, leaving Draco standing in front of Room 2.

The last thing he wanted to do was go inside and jerk off some straight boy. He hated when Robert brought in the straight blokes. Or_ supposedly_ straight blokes. Draco suspected many of them of pretending to be straight simply to get the money.

Draco sighed heavily and walked into the room to find two boys sitting shirtless on the couch, talking to Billy, one of Robert's directors.

"Ah, finally," he said to Draco.

"Robert stopped to talk to me," Draco said. He was always on time and wanted to make sure Billy knew it wasn't his fault. "What have we got here?"

"This is Blake and Thomas. Your straight boys for today."

Draco looked Blake up and down. He had several piercings and a star tattoo just above his left hip bone. "Straight," he scoffed. "Okay, whatever."

The other boys seemed extremely nervous. Draco believed him to actually be heterosexual.

Billy directed them to disrobe and begin stroking one another to prepare. Billy spoke to them off camera, allegedly to put the new boys at ease. But Draco suspected it was more to keep up the guise of heterosexuality. Blake had mentioned a girlfriend and Thomas claimed to be single, but looking for a nice girl.

The three of them eventually ended up, with Billy's direction, in a sort of triangle of giving and receiving. Thomas was on his knees, performing fellatio on Draco, while Blake took him from behind. It was Thomas's first experience with anal sex and he was not shy about voicing his discomfort. Blake leaned far forward and kissed Draco over Thomas's body.

It was, by far, the worst blow job Draco had ever received. Thomas stopped often to swear and spit. Not that Draco was really paying attention. He was focused on his meeting with Robert afterwards. He wondered how much money he was willing to pay him and Harry. And the thought of not having to do what he was doing now, with any other inept 'actors' was most appealing.

Thomas finally settled into a rhythm, his arse not hurting quite so much any more, and concentrated on Draco's cock, which was too much of a mouthful for the inexperienced boy. Blake's hands explored Draco's chest and pinched his nipples, bringing Draco out of his reverie for a moment. He watched Blake's hips stiffly push against Thomas. In Draco's opinion, the boy didn't have much sex appeal. He couldn't move the way his Harry could.

Harry was practically fluid when he made love.

Harry. Draco closed his eyes.

He wanted only to have Harry. And Harry only to have him.

"Oh, shit," Draco hissed suddenly. He exploded into Thomas's mouth without warning.

Thomas turned his head and spat Draco's load all over the floor, gagging as he did. He wiped his mouth dramatically and continued to gob. Blake disengaged himself and sat down on the couch, trying hard not to laugh. He removed his condom and continued to stroke himself, knowing he wasn't going to get back inside Thomas. And he desperately needed relief.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. Embarrassed and annoyed that the boy couldn't have simply swallowed instead of making a huge deal of it.

"Fucking Hell! You said he would warn me!" Thomas shouted.

Billy himself couldn't help laughing. "He was supposed to. Guess you were too good."

"Hardly," Draco said under his breath.

"This shit isn't worth it," Thomas said. "Get me something to drink or something. Ptah," he spat again.

Billy handed him a bottle of spring water. "These things happen. You get into it, you forget your cue." He shrugged.

Meanwhile, Blake had finished himself off and was panting lightly, his eyes closed. "Am I still gonna get paid?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes, Billy answered, "Yes, you'll both still get paid. I'm sure we can use the footage somewhere. It was pretty damned funny."

Draco picked up his clothing and pulled on his jeans without pants. "Sorry about that," he half-heartedly said to Thomas. "But that's what you get for wandering into unknown territory," he smirked. He didn't feel badly in the least.

After showering, Draco went to Robert's office. Robert had written up an outline, detailing the terms of the deal he wanted to make. Draco read over it, and on the surface, it seemed it would benefit them all.

"What sort of fetishes are you talking about?" Draco asked, pointing out a line in the paragraph explaining Robert's expectations of him and Harry.

"You know, nothing crazy. A few sex toys. Maybe a bit of bondage."

"No. Toys are fine, but neither one of us will do bondage."

"It's no big deal," Robert assured him. "A pair of handcuffs, a blindfold . . . stuff you would do in private anyway."

"I said, no. You take that out, I may possibly be able to talk Harry into it. But it's non-negotiable."

"You know, Dragon, I don't have to make a deal with you at all. I could just insist that you and Harry film together."

"And if we refused?"

"You could find yourself out of work. I have a lot of connections. You'd be lucky to find work at a fast food joint."

Draco swallowed and subtly clenched his fists. He did not take being threatened well. If he chose, he could use magic to retaliate against anything Robert could do to him. But he wouldn't.

"Will it come to that?" Draco asked, trying to keep his cool.

Robert sat back in his comfy leather chair. "I hope not. I'd like to get you two willingly. I'm a man who usually gets what he wants." Robert smiled, his perfect smile. "Forget I said that, about finding yourself out of work. It's an empty threat. You're one of my best performers."

Draco couldn't decide if Robert was being sincere. He'd planted the seed of doubt in Draco's mind and that was enough.

"Would you be willing to take out the bondage?"

"Done," Robert grinned.

Draco nodded. "Then I'll talk to Harry." He picked up the paper and folded it to put in his pocket. "It may take some time to convince him."

"Don't take too long. I'm getting requests now. People are fickle. In no time there will be a new gay flavor of the month and you and Harry will be old news."

Walking out of Robert's office, Draco was less optimistic than he was going in. Even though Robert rescinded his threat, he'd made it, nonetheless. It only added to the pressure of getting Harry to agree.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Apparating into Harry's flat, Draco found him in the kitchen area. His t-shirt was splattered with batter and flour. And bits if it were in his hair as well. He looked deliciously unkempt.

"And what are we attempting to make today?" Draco asked.

"Yorkshire pudding," Harry smiled widely. "A few of them actually turned out," he said proudly.

Draco inspected the tray of popovers. Most of them were misshapen, but a couple of them puffed up perfectly. "Did you use magic?" He picked off a piece and popped in his mouth.

"No."

"Impressive," Draco smiled. "But I wasn't planning to serve roast beef and gravy at the bakery. Where did you get the recipe?"

"From that book we got a while back," Harry answered. Harry picked it up and opened to the proper page. "And look, the book shows it with jam and ice cream as well."

"Hmm. Ice cream may be difficult to make and keep, but custard . . . " Draco picked a piece of hardened batter out of Harry's hair. "Nice job, Potter."

Harry blushed. He so wanted to make a worthy contribution to their little business venture. He wanted to feel like a real partner, not just the owner's kept man.

"You don't have to try so hard, though." Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "I love that you are. But you don't have to." He grinned. "So are we having Yorkshire pudding for dinner?"

"Yeah, minus the beef and gravy. And no potatoes, or vegetables," Harry laughed. "Why don't I shower and we can go out. We haven't done that in a while. We could go to Pied-a-Terre. I know you love that place."

It was a very upscale restaurant Draco had taken him one time. It was not Harry's taste, which were much more simple than Draco's. But Draco had been there several times and talked about going back.

Draco was warmed by the fact that Harry had suggested they go there, but he wanted Harry to be relaxed and comfortable when he brought up Robert's proposal.

"How about Paddy's instead?" Draco suggested.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you like to go there?"

"Since I want to make you happy for a change." Draco smirked. "And I don't feel like dressing up. Besides, I have class tonight."

"What are you talking about? You've been doing so much for me lately. Ron and Hermione's wedding, putting up with my ineptness at baking, shagging me rotten every chance you get," Harry grinned. "Okay, well, that might make you happy as well."

"Over the moon. No pun intended," Draco interjected. "So, Paddy's it is?"

Harry nodded. "I'll shower quickly." And he bounded off to the bath.

While Harry cleaned up, Draco took out the list Robert gave him and glanced at it again. It really was reasonable. He wasn't asking for that much in return. And if they didn't have to go through what Draco had earlier today, any more, the better.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

It had been a couple of months since they had been at Paddy's last. Penny the barmaid was placing a plate in front of a customer at the bar, when she looked up to see Harry and Draco walk through the door, hand in hand. She gave them a bright smile.

Rather than sit at the bar as they had in the past, Harry directed Draco to a booth along the wall.

"Harry, it's been a long time," Penny winked as she approached the table. "I never did catch your name," she said to Draco.

"Draco," he said and held out his hand.

She took it and shook. "So formal."

"What's good tonight, Penny?" Harry asked.

"Everything, of course. But cook just put up a pot of beef stew and suet dumplings," she smiled.

Harry saw Draco's nose wrinkle slightly at the mention.

"We'll just look at the menu a bit," Harry suggested.

"Take your time." Penny handed them each a menu and walked away grinning.

"We should have gone somewhere you like," Harry said.

"No, this is fine," Draco told him. "Suet dumplings just wasn't appealing." He scanned the menu for a moment. "Smoked haddock and corn chowder doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, I'm having the stew," Harry announced.

Penny returned a short time later to take their orders. She was quite pleased to see that they had finally gotten together and told them so. Draco began to get nervous about bringing up Robert's proposal as they waited for Penny to get their drinks.

"Here you go, loves." She placed two pints of beer down. Penny made small talk with Harry while Draco fidgeted, anxious for her to leave.

Finally, the boys were left alone. Draco took a large gulp of beer.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked him.

"No," Draco paused. "Um, I talked to Robert today."

It was the first time in a while either one of them brought up work.

"Oh? What about?"

Draco cleared his throat. "He asked again about us working together."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"He's offering more than just money."

Harry pursed his lips.

"He said we wouldn't have to work with anyone else. Just each other," Draco continued.

"Draco, I thought we decided."

"I know. But maybe we should at least think about it. No more screwing other blokes. Extra money for the business. It seems like a win-win situation."

Harry drank from his glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed heavily before he began speaking.

"I screwed a lot of men before you. And plenty since meeting back up with you. It didn't matter if it was in a public toilet, or in their flat. Now I'm screwing them for money in front of a camera in a cushy studio. And I never really cared about _any_ of them. Except you."

Harry took another drink.

"I've had friends. Really good friends who love me. And I love them. But, I've never been _in love_ before. I've never had a relationship like this." Harry lowered his voice. "I don't just have sex with you. I make love with you. And I will never cheapen it by accepting money, or letting other people use it as entertainment."

Draco couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"I don't know how you could even consider it, Draco." Tears began to fill Harry's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to blink them away.

Penny's poor timing brought her to the table at that moment with their food. Harry didn't have much of an appetite any more.

"Be careful, this plate is hot, dear," she said cheerfully as she put it down in front of Harry. She caught sight of the looks on the boys' faces and their body language when she put Draco's bowl of chowder down. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked awkwardly.

"Perhaps some water?" Draco attempted to smile. It wasn't convincing.

Neither one made a move to eat and they sat silently in the darkened booth. They remained quiet until Penny returned with two glasses of water. She left as quickly as possible.

"Potter . . . Harry." Draco reached his hand across the table. Harry glanced at it. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of it like that."

"How were you thinking of it?"

"As something we were going to be forced to do anyway. I was trying to see the positives." Draco turned the palm of his still outstretched hand up toward Harry, begging to be held. This time Harry took it. "You're right, of course. I'll make sure Robert knows that we'll leave the studio before it comes to that."

Draco decided to leave out the threat Robert made. It was a moot point anyway. The way Harry expressed his feelings made Draco realize just how vulnerable Harry still was, despite his easy going manner. He hoped Robert wouldn't press the issue. They had to hold out only a little while longer.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No, thank you, for helping me see things from a different perspective. I don't want anything to come between us." Draco looked at his watch. "We should eat. I've got to leave for class in forty minutes."

Harry chuckled. "I sort of need my hand. I'm not good at eating left handed."

"Sorry," Draco smiled as he let go. "Are we all right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I can't wait until this is all behind us."

"Soon, love. Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>* I've never done a sneak preview before, but here you go . . . <strong>

_Harry's birthday was coming up in a week. Twenty was milestone enough to celebrate and Draco had made secret arrangements for Harry's friends and adoptive family to join them. . . _

* * *

><p><em>Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. His glasses had come off, giving Draco an unobstructed view of his emerald eyes and thick, dark lashes. At that moment, Draco wanted to forget about the people in his flat and ravish Harry.<em>

_"Time for supper," he said instead. . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Guests mingled while they ate and drank. Harry drifted amongst them, accepting birthday wishes and laughs, happier than he'd been in a very long time. It was good to be back in the company of the Weasleys, this time without the drama. . . .<em>


	15. make a wish, ch 15

*** I felt like I was channeling Draco this past weekend-baking, ha ha. Only my cookies aren't magical :( Wow, so many responses after that last chapter! I love my readers! I re-read the sneak previews I chose, and they were a little lame, but I was afraid to give away too much. Not sure if I'll include them here. We'll see how I feel when I get ready to post. But first to respond to some comments and questions . . . **

**Tiliapetolaris- I love the thought of Ron stumbling across a sexy tape of Draco! I just don't think I can fit it in this story. Maybe a potential one shot, though. LOL Yeah, and the studio scenes really aren't meant to be that sexy any more, coming from the boys' point of view. It's more of a chore than fun, like Harry thought it would be in the beginning.**

**abraniac- No problem, I appreciate both randomness and weirdness. I loved your comments. Unfortunately, I am not SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot-maybe in my dreams . . .**

**Makeupholic- I think I've said it before, but I do agree with your personal point of view. People who do this for a living really do have a different set of norms. And deep down, Harry and Draco feel like it's cheating, but they're just trying to muddle through to get to the good stuff-ie: a life together.**

**YourNumber1Fan- really? You read all my stories in just a few hours? Holy cripe, you must read fast! Thanks!**

**Alexander Caesar- I PM'd you :)**

**LamboIsAnIdiot- Sorry to disappoint about the studio. Doesn't mean there won't be more lemons . . . About Harry at the end of the last chapter. I saw him more as teary-eyed than crying. Maybe I need to go back and make that more clear. I don't want him to come off as a sissy.**

**xoxlizzie- yeah, I thought that was kind of funny too. Do you really think Draco is still that sneaky Slytherin? *gasp***

**wanderingdarkness- _thank you_ so much for your valiant effort to defend my honor. Like I said before, I don't mind criticism. To each his own. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**I also want to thank chickie434, hotflower901, DazzlexMe, da-blk-saiyangirl, So Fly like a 3-6, KW2009, cascol3, cassy1994, stupidamericanidioms91, GabrielleRickmanSnape and Cazzylove for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your support. I'm up to 111 favorites and 255 alerts. Yay!**

**I feel the love . . . I just wish I owned HP and the rights. Watched the movie about Rowling. Kind of boring, but boy did she go through a lot before she made it big. Three more days until we can go on Pottermore for a chance to help build it!**

* * *

><p>Harry's birthday was coming up in a week. Twenty was milestone enough to celebrate and Draco had made secret arrangements for Harry's friends and adoptive family to join them.<p>

Draco had been working on a special cake for the occasion. The goal was to have a small fireworks display burst out of the cake when it was cut. He had consulted George, since he was most definitely experienced with pyrotechnic magic. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't experiment in front of Harry and therefor the two had spent several nights apart. It was amusing to Draco that, even after growing up an only child, sleeping alone, he found those nights without Harry by his side to be fitful. He had made excuses, however lame they had been, and he was afraid Harry was becoming suspicious. But Harry hadn't made any mention of his birthday at all.

"Hey! Dragon," Draco cringed, recognizing the annoying American accent of Jake behind him as he walked through the studio. He put on his best cheerful face and turned to him. It ended up looking like a sneer to Jake.

"Yes?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to say, no hard feelings, eh?"

"About?" Draco had no idea what Jake was on about.

"I mean about you and Harry. I didn't know the two of you were an item. At least that's what I gather," Jake said. "I wasn't trying to steal him from you or anything."

Ah, Jake was under the impression that he was a threat to his and Harry's relationship. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Steal him from me? Harry is not a possession. He's free to make his own decisions."

"Of course, of course. But, you know, you seem like the jealous type. And . . . I wanted to make sure you know I'm not going after him or anything." Jake swallowed. Even standing in the brightly lit hallway with other men milling about, he was intimidated by Draco. Something in Draco's eyes he hadn't ever seen in anyone else's before.

"And why are you telling me this?"

Jake splayed his hands out and hunched his shoulders slightly. It was a subtle display of subordination. "Because I'm working with Harry tomorrow. I thought maybe you wouldn't be happy about that." Or perhaps it was fear.

And _there_ was the reason Draco and Harry didn't talk about work. He immediately wanted to curse the man before him. His wand, hidden in his pocket, practically called out to him. Logically, Draco knew what was happening between Harry and the others. But this man, this American, got under his skin more than the others. If Draco was honest with himself, he would have admitted to jealousy. He knew Jake and Harry got on well and he had seen their clips.

Clenching his jaw to maintain control, Draco attempted to smile. "It's not a problem. Our relationship is completely separate from this place. And I'm certainly not worried about you coming between us."

"Oh. Okay," Jake said. But he thought, _Arrogant jackass_. _I bet I could get Harry if I wanted_.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shop for gift for Harry," Draco told him. Maybe just to rub it in a little bit.

"Is it his birthday or something?" Jake asked.

Draco regretted saying anything. "Yes."

"When?"

Not being able to come up with a reason not to tell him, Draco answered, "Monday."

"Doing anything special?" Jake prodded.

Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed. He did not want to be having a conversation with Jake. And he certainly didn't want to tell him about the surprise.

"You're having a party for him, huh? Is that why you don't want to tell me? It's a surprise? I won't say anything." _Maybe._

It hadn't occurred to Draco to invite anyone from the studio. He hadn't made any friends, but Harry had. Unfortunately, Jake was one of them.

"It's on Saturday," Draco told him. "I suppose you could come if you want." It was as much of an invitation as Jake was going to get.

"Sweet," Jake smiled. "Is it okay if I bring a date?"

Draco was incredulous of Jake's nerve. But a date would keep his attention off Harry.

"By all means, bring your boyfriend."

"He's not quite my boyfriend. We've been dating for a couple of weeks. Met through a friend."

Trying his hardest to keep a friendly manner, though he wanted nothing more than to get away, Draco offered, "I'll write down the details and leave them with Carol for you." In a slightly more menacing tone, he added, "Don't forget, it's a surprise."

Jake took his meaning to heart.

The two parted ways, Draco shaking his head. _What the bloody hell just happened? Why on Earth did I invite him? _The thought then entered his mind that there were others at the studio Harry probably would like to see at his party. He walked down the hall and peeked in several rooms until he saw Terence. It looked like the shoot was over, so he went inside.

"Terence."

"Dragon. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, it's sort of last minute, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party at my flat this Saturday." Draco felt completely awkward extending the invitation. As a child, all of his parties were announced by formal invitations sent out by owl. One simply didn't casually ask three days before hand.

Upon Terence's hesitation, Draco realized he forgot to clarify. "It's a birthday party for Harry."

"Oh," Terence smiled. "Sure, I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend."

"Brilliant," Draco said. "I'll leave the information with Carol. Oh, and it's a surprise, so if you see Harry, don't mention it." Draco absently picked up one of the still cameras and looked it over.

"No problem." Terence gestured to the object in Draco's hands. "You interested in photography as well?"

"As well as what?" Draco questioned.

"Harry. He's always picking them up and asking questions. I've let him take some shots of some of the boys. He's not bad. He's got an eye for framing," Terence told Draco.

"I had no idea. He never mentioned it." Draco put down the camera. "You think he'd like one?"

"Oh, yeah. Every time we shoot together, he takes some stills."

"Thanks for the tip," Draco said. "I suppose I'll see you Saturday."

"Sounds great."

Draco left the room. He had never really engaged in conversation with Terence much, other than direction. He was a very personable man. Draco wondered if there were any others Harry was friendly with at the studio and popped his head back into the room.

"Oi, Terence. I'm a bit embarrassed to say, but I don't know who else Harry might like me to invite from here. I haven't quite made the same connections he has."

Terence laughed. "That's putting it mildly. Uh, no offense," he said when he noticed Draco frown. "You're just so different, you two. He's so open and agreeable . . ."

"And I'm so disagreeable."

"I was going to say you keep to yourself. Nothing wrong with that. Especially in this biz. But to answer your question, I really only see Harry talking with Jake and Carl. Sometimes Nick."

"Thanks," Draco said. "What about Robert? Appropriate? Inappropriate?"

"Definitely invite him," Terence suggested. "If he finds out and he wasn't invited, he'll be a big baby about it."

That made Draco chuckle.

"He won't show up, though. He never comes to anyone's events. But you gotta pay homage by inviting him."

"Thanks, for another tip."

"And you should laugh more often, Dragon."

Draco nodded and left the room.

He tracked down Carl, a man he didn't recall ever meeting, and Nick, a dark skinned boy he had worked with a few times. Neither were able to make it. Then he went to Robert's office. He was dreading being asked about working with Harry again, even though he'd already told him Harry would never agree.

"Gee, I've got another commitment, but thanks for the invite." Robert smiled broadly. Draco was glad that Terence was right about Robert not accepting. "Harry still not warming to the idea of you two-"

"Robert, Harry has made it quite clear. I'm sorry."

"I had to ask," Robert grinned, this time, not so sincerely. "You could always do it on the sly. People tape themselves all the time."

Trying to control the appalled expression on his face, Draco merely said, "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"It was a joke," Robert insisted. "I know when I'm beaten. Besides, Harry and Jake make a great team."

The sneer on Draco's lips didn't go unnoticed.

"Shame though. I would have been willing to double what you usually get. Have fun at your little party," Robert said as Draco left his office.

_One more month . . _. Draco reminded himself.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco was a bundle of nerves Saturday afternoon. He and Harry had breakfast together and did some grocery shopping for Harry's place. Needing an excuse to leave and prepare at his own flat, he finally broke down and mentioned Harry's birthday.

"I need to go shopping," Draco told Harry. A lie, since he had already gone out and purchased a camera for Harry. It was an overwhelming experience for Draco. He gave up at the large electronics chain in London and went to Diagon Alley for a magical camera, in the end.

"For what? I'll come with you."

"You can't."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"It's for you. I know your birthday is Monday."

Harry grinned. "You're buying me a birthday present? What are you going to get?"

"I'm not going to tell you before I give it to you. You'll have to unwrap it and find out."

Harry's fingers reached out and unbuttoned a button on Draco's shirt.

"What are you doing? I just said I have to go shopping."

"I thought I was unwrapping a present," Harry smirked, unbuttoning another.

Draco was unable to resist kissing Harry. "I would love for you to unwrap me. But I really have to go. Come to my flat later, I'll serve supper tonight." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Harry trailed kisses down his neck. "I promise we'll pick up right there tonight."

Harry pulled back and pretended to pout.

"I'll owl you when I get back. Love you," Draco winked and disapparated.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Two and a half hours later, Ron and Hermione turned up on Draco's doorstep with presents in hand.

Hermione glanced around. She wasn't sure why she thought Draco's flat would be a mini replica of the Manor, but she was pleasantly surprised. It was, however, decorated in Slytherin-like colors, which made her snicker.

"Very Malfoy in here," Ron whispered to her.

"Shh," she waved him off. " Draco, is there anything I can help you with?"

He looked around. "I don't think so. The canapes are finished. The rest of the food is warming in the oven . . . "

"Not very festive," Ron noted.

"Oh," Draco looked around. "I've never had a party before. I mean, I've never thrown one myself. Should I have decorated? It seems a bit juvenile."

"Yeah, you should decorate," Ron said excitedly. "Especially for a surprise party. The more obnoxious the decorations, the better," he grinned.

"All right, then, I'll leave you to it," Draco smirked. "But no floating candles or the like. A few muggles are coming."

Hermione and Ron both raised their eyebrows.

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "So that's why I don't see anything blatantly magical."

"Yes. Percival, my broomstick and a few other items are hidden by a Disillusionment Charm."

"We'll simply transfigure a few things into balloons and streamers," Hermione said. "Don't worry, I'll turn them back before I leave."

A knock came at the door. It was Ginny and Clive. They were soon followed by Molly, Arthur and George.

"Molly brought a mince pie and some nut brittle," Arthur told Draco as he shook his hand.

"Thank you. You didn't need to bring anything," Draco said to Molly.

"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all." She pulled him into a hug. Draco stood stiffly and met Hermione's eyes in a panic, as she tried to not to giggle. She gestured with her own arms for him to hug Molly back. By the time he lightly brought his arms around her, the hug was over. His usual greeting with his own mother consisted of an air kiss and perhaps a hand on the shoulder.

"Charlie and Percy couldn't make it. But I think Bill and Fleur may stop by," George said.

"Where's Angelina?" Draco asked. He had grown fond of her in the short time they had spent together.

"She's working. But she'll come later." George turned to Ron and nudged him. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great," Ron answered.

"Paris was beautiful," Hermione added.

"Did it look strangely enough like the inside of a hotel room? Or did you actually get to see any of the city?"

Hermione blushed.

Draco cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "There are a few more guests set to arrive. They're muggles, so, we have to be careful. I'd hate to have to Obliviate anyone tonight."

The Weasley clan laughed.

Draco set out the canapes he made and took the stuffed mushrooms out of the oven and put them on a plate. Hermione stepped up to play hostess and poured drinks. Even though muggles were coming, Draco bought butter beer, a favorite of Harry's. He figured he could explain it as some sort of imported ale.

Terence arrived and greeted Draco after Ginny had opened the door for him. Draco introduced him to the family, and Arthur, of course had many questions for him. Terence and Jake had been warned ahead of time not to let on about their professions. They both understood as their own families had often made the same request of them. Each had his cover story prepared for such occasions.

Looking at his watch, Draco was anxious to go back to Harry's flat. He told Harry to wait for his owl, but only because he didn't want Harry apparating in at an inopportune moment. Draco frowned. Jake was late.

Draco had been close to retrieving Harry regardless of Jake's presence when Jake finally arrived. Opening the door, Draco stood, mouth agape, at Jake standing there with, of all people, Kyle. Kyle was equally surprised.

"I take it the friend who set you up was Colin," Draco said. "Come in."

As they did, Draco took Kyle by the arm and pulled him closer. This is a party for Harry, you remember him?"

Kyle nodded.

"His family doesn't know what he does for a living. We'd like to keep it that way."

Kyle's brow furrowed as he looked over the ginger clan. "He must be adopted," he joked.

"Something like that. Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Sure. No worries, mate."

More introductions were made, and food and drinks consumed. But something was missing.

"Music," Draco said to himself.

Jake was standing nearby. "Yeah, we need some tunes."

"I have an ipod somewhere around here," Draco said absentmindedly. He rummaged in a drawer for his ipod, then, from a shelf, took a small battery powered speaker to plug it into. Draco looked at his watch again. "Damn."

"Go ahead. Go get Harry," Jake suggested. "I'll set that up."

Reluctantly, Draco handed the items to Jake. When he left his flat, he glanced around the hall to see that it was empty and disapparated.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry was lying on his bed, reading a book he borrowed from Draco. It wasn't quite the type of story he usually liked to read and his lids grew heavy. Eventually, they closed altogether and the book slipped from Harry's hand. When Draco apparated in, he found Harry sleeping soundly, hugging a pillow.

Not wanting to startle him, Draco made subtle noises in the flat and finally whispered Harry's name.

Harry groaned and pulled himself further into the fetal position.

"Harry, love. Time to wake up," Draco whispered in his ear. He picked up the book. "You must have found this exciting," he said sarcastically.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. His glasses had come off, giving Draco an unobstructed view of his emerald eyes and thick, dark lashes. At that moment, Draco wanted to forget about the people in his flat and ravish Harry.

"Time for supper," he said instead.

Harry yawned and stretched, much like a puppy, Draco noted.

"What did you make?" Harry yawned again.

"It's a surprise." Draco winced at his choice of words. "Come on." He held his hand out to help Harry off the bed.

Draco apparated them to the alleyway near his flat when Harry was ready.

"Why haven't we apparated directly to your flat?" Harry questioned.

"I thought it would be nice to walk a bit. And if I'm going to live in a muggle neighborhood, I should be seen coming and going as a muggle some times." He kissed Harry's cheek. "And maybe I want to show you off."

Harry shrugged. He supposed Draco was right. It would be strange to not ever be seen entering or leaving his building. They strolled toward Draco's building hand in hand, and made their way up the stairway.

After the initial shock of the surprise, and greeting all his guests, it dawned on Harry just how much Draco put into planning his birthday celebration.

"I can't believe you did all this. You really planned this yourself?"

"I'm not completely incompetent," Draco pouted.

"But, I mean, you had to go and talk to people. Some of whom you don't like much." Harry glanced over at Jake. "You invited them . . . into your home. You know it's gonna be a mess by the time the party's over."

"I'll worry about my OCD later. Right now, you need a butter beer." Draco handed him one and picked one up for himself.

Guests mingled while they ate and drank. Harry drifted amongst them, accepting birthday wishes and laughs, happier than he'd been in a very long time. It was good to be back in the company of the Weasleys, this time without the drama. His new friends managed to intermingle with his surrogate family, though Terence left a bit early. Jake had been cornered by Arthur, who not only found muggles fascinating, but Americans as well.

"You look well," Kyle walked up to Harry, catching him at an unusually solitary moment.

"Thanks. You too," Harry smiled. "Did you know Jake was bringing you to a party for me?"

Kyle laughed. "No idea. You should have seen the look on Draco's face when he opened the door."

Harry laughed too.

"So, I see you two are still together," Kyle commented.

"We're planning on moving in together in August."

"Good for you. I suppose things are . . . less complicated?"

Harry laughed. "Not really, but they're going well. How long having you been seeing Jake?" he asked.

"Not long," Kyle answered. "I don't think it's going anywhere. I mean, he's nice and all, but . . ." Kyle glanced in Jake's direction. "I don't think I can get over the whole 'fucking other guys' thing. How do you do it?"

"With great difficulty," Harry replied.

"Harry, we're ready to do the cake," Ron said, coming up behind the pair. He glanced at Kyle and frowned, then made a bee line for George.

"Oi, George, didn't you do some sort of special charm for the cake?"

"Yeah, why?" George asked.

"Uh, muggles?"

"Crap. Draco!" George called just before Draco began lighting candles. When he looked George's way, he waved him over.

"What's wrong? Everyone's ready for cake. I was about to light it," Draco asked impatiently.

"What about our surprise in the cake?" George pointed out. "What are the muggles going to think?"

"Shit, I forgot about them."

"We could Obliviate them afterward," Ron suggested.

"I specifically said I didn't want to have to do that," Draco sternly reminded him.

"I know. I'll do Confundus charm right when Harry cuts the cake," George put forward.

"You get the American, I'll get the other bloke," Ron said to George. "That way, we'll be sure to get them both."

"Sounds like a plan," George nodded.

Draco lit the candles and they all sang Happy Birthday to Harry. Some of them did their best to sing off key and the entire rendition was the worst Harry had ever heard. When Harry cut the cake, small multi-colored sparks flew out and popped in the air, leaving star shaped ghosts of light behind. The affect lasted only about five seconds but it was spectacular. Unfortunately for Jake and Kyle, it was a memory they wouldn't keep.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

"Can we at least help you clean up?" Hermione offered at the end of the evening. Only she, Ron, Ginny and Clive remained.

"No thanks. We'll manage," Harry said. He was anxious for everyone to leave so he could show Draco his appreciation. He hugged the girls and shook the men's hands. "Thank you so much for coming. It was great. You know I love chocoballs and lemon drops. And I swear, Hermione, I _will_ use the self inking quill to owl you more often."

"You'd better," she insisted.

Draco was already busy picking up after the guests by the time they had all gone. He set the dishes to do themselves and used his wand to send the trash into the bin. After Harry said goodbye to his friends, he began picking up empty bottles and a few stray plates.

A smile grew across his face as he reflected on the night.

"I still can't believe you did this for me."

"Hmm," Draco paused what he was doing. "Is it because you think I'm not thoughtful or because I'm socially inept?" He smirked, teasing.

"Oh, you're thoughtful. Broodingly so. And inept is never a word I would use to describe you." Harry walked to Draco and cupped his face with his hand. "It's just not your way. It means so much to me that you stepped out of your comfort zone to make me happy."

Draco mirrored Harry's movements. "When are you going to learn, Potter? I'll do anything for you. Anything. No matter what it takes."

For a moment, Harry gazed into Draco's eyes, and he knew that Draco meant every word. He would give up everything for Harry, if he had to. And Harry thought he would do the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>* Sorry, no peeks this time. Not quite finished with the next installment and I'm still making revisions. However, I'll try to post in a week or less :)<strong>


	16. two steps back

*** As promised, I'm posting in less than a week. Sadly, I'm nearing the end of this story. I've become quite attached to the characters and their storyline. I have two more chapters and an epilogue outlined after this chapter. I admit to trying to draw it out a bit to keep it going :D. I've gotten some amazing feedback-THANK YOU! Yeah, and isn't Draco just adorable for putting together a surprise party? who'd a thought?**

**Moonlit Eyes****- looking back, I guess that was an ominous line. I don't think it was a conscious decision.**

**Tiliapetolaris****- Ron's look at Kyle was only because he realized that he's a muggle and they were going to do magic. You didn't forget or miss anything.**

**writing bird****- don't give up sleep, the story's not going anywhere lol For some reason, I've gotten that a lot, that I've been keeping people from sleeping with my stories :)**

**YourNumber1Fan****- your review was one of the sweetest I've ever received. unfortunately, my husband would be quite shocked and disgusted by what I write, so I don't actually get to live out my fantasies :( Which is why I'm so addicted to this site and my lovely, lovely reviewers.**

**abraniac****- Yeah, sorry about that. Kyle kind of came out of the blue. And he really didn't need to be there, but Jake needed a date and I imagined that Kyle had been getting set up with a lot of the guys at the studio ha ha. And thanks for being my 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Alexander Caesar****- You got your review in just under the wire, lol. 1****st****- you're welcome for the suggestions, 2****nd****- go easy on yourself, 3****rd****- I'm rather attached to it myself. And lastly, thank you for reviewing so much, I'm honored to be your most reviewed! Give yourself a cookie, too! p.s. I googled I verbis pingunt-didn't help lol**

**Thanks also to NoirxIggy, cassy 1994, da-blk-saiyangirl, DazzlexMe, Cazzylove, SilverBlood7884, xfireworkzstarx, Makeupholic, Aekm14, stupidamericanidioms91, LamboIsAnIdiot, and nimby( for posting reveiws. A lot of you seem to want the Weasleys to find out Draco and Harry's secret life, but I think only a select few will actually find out.**

**BTW- I got onto Pottermore early! But I had major help. I wasn't about to stay up until four in the morning. Can't wait! (another thing hubby doesn't understand)**

**I bow down to JKRowling for providing these fabulous characters and their wonderful world to work with!**

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

Already panting with desire, Draco straddled Harry on the bed. He leaned down and gently rubbed his moistened lips over Harry's, running his tongue over the seam between Harry's lips. Harry parted his lips and allowed Draco to probe his mouth fully.

Draco had spent the past twenty minutes, slowly undressing Harry and exploring his body with his mouth and fingers. His hands caressed Harry's smooth skin lightly, giving Harry goosebumps and hardened nipples, among other things. Draco loved feeling the firm muscles of Harry's hairless chest and shoulders. Over the past months, Harry had made good use of the weight bench he purchased and his muscles were well defined. He was admired by many at the studio, and of course, mostly by Draco.

In contrast, Draco's lithe body had an almost feminine quality, save for the massive erection he was sporting. His pale frame belied the strength of his slender musculature. And people often mistook him for a soft touch. Until he decided to reveal his true nature. He and Harry were opposites in many ways, not just physically, but in personality and habit. Like two pieces of a puzzle that went together perfectly, they complimented one another. Push and pull, hot and cold, light and dark. Yin and Yang. And one no longer made sense without the other.

Draco reached out for the bottle of lube and poured it into his hands. He rubbed them together to warm it slightly, then coated Harry's steel hard cock with it. He repositioned himself higher on Harry's torso, poured a bit more onto his fingers and smeared it over and in his own opening. Being a bit compulsive about sanitation as he was, he performed a quick, wandless cleansing spell on his hands before touching Harry again.

Reaching behind himself, Draco grabbed onto Harry's cock and held it in place as he gradually impaled himself on it. Both boys groaned as he did. Draco paused to kiss Harry before sliding back up and almost completely off, then gliding back down. He snuggled his feet under Harry's thighs and rested his hands on Harry's chest to steady himself.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "You feel incredible."

Draco moaned in response. He picked up his pace, raising and lowering himself on limber legs, his bollocks slapping against Harry with each slam home. Harry's hand groped for Draco's cock and tugged.

"Aaah. Yes," Draco breathed.

Not one to be passive, Harry suddenly took hold of Draco's hips. "I want to be on top." He tried to sit up without breaking contact but was forced to remove Draco temporarily. Harry pushed him onto his back at the foot of the bed, Draco's head practically off the edge. He plunged back inside, lifting Draco's hips closer and grabbing once more onto his throbbing erection. Draco let his head drop off the bed and whimpered.

"Harry. So good. Harder. Need to cum." He was barely coherent.

Harry complied, taking hold of Draco's ankles and pulling them up and out. As he thrust forward forcefully, Draco stroked himself hurriedly.

"Oh, Harry. There. Again," Draco mewled.

A few more pushes from Harry and Draco lifted his head to watch himself cum.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck. Mmmmmm. Uuhhhhhh." Draco sighed heavily when it was over.

Harry was far from over, though. He continued to push into Draco's arse, releasing his ankles and instead lying on top of Draco. It was the skin to skin contact Harry craved, his chest against Draco's chest. He sucked on Draco's neck as he rolled his hips, mimicking the ebb and flow of the ocean.

"Gonna cum," he finally mumbled, and gave one last thrust. His fingers dug into Draco's shoulders as he climaxed with a shudder. He rode out the wave of pleasure with breathy grunts that ended with kiss on Draco's throat.

"That was . . . " Harry sighed.

"Yeah. It was," Draco agreed.

Harry gave Draco a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Potter."

"What was that?" Harry asked, picking up his head.

"What?" Draco looked in the direction Harry was looking, but from an upside down point of view.

"It was like a light went out."

"Oh, probably the ipod turning off. I guess the music just ended," Draco suggested.

Harry smirked. "The only music I heard was your moaning."

"Completely your fault."

"We'd better get cleaned up," Harry recommended. Draco began to reach for his wand. "No. The old fashioned way-in the shower."

"Hmmm. Sounds wonderful."

They washed one another in the steamy shower, pausing every so often to snog. Harry shampooed Draco's hair lovingly, then his own. Draco, though, seemed more intent on making sure their dicks were thoroughly clean. Though exhausted and barely recovered from their earlier romp, Draco was able to coax another hard on out of Harry, which he promptly took care of with his talented lips and tongue. It was, after all, Harry's birthday celebration. He deserved a little extra attention. Draco, himself was completely knackered after that and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and snuggle with Harry for the next two days. Or forever.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Tuesday morning found Harry with a spring in his step, despite the lousy weather and the fact that he was at the studio. He had had the most wonderful weekend with Draco and nothing was going to spoil it. Not even the boys waiting in Room 4 for him. As he walked past the bank of monitors, Harry glanced up. He did a double take and stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open slowly.

At first, he wasn't sure what he was looking at. He blinked, then stared. It was poorly filmed, a bit dark, but it was himself he was seeing, with a blonde. The blonde's head dropped back. Even upside down, anyone could tell it was Draco. Harry supposed he knew it even before seeing Draco's face. He just couldn't admit it.

Harry suddenly felt nauseous. He was watching a film of him and Draco, from Saturday night, in Draco's flat. It was exactly what Robert was looking for-real, raw, emotional sex.

Slowly, Harry turned around and left the studio, shoulders slumped, unaware of his surroundings. As he opened the door and stepped outside, he didn't flinch when the rain pelted him. He made no move to cover his head or pull his collar closer around him. When he reached the alleyway, he disapparated.

He arrived at Draco's flat in the blink of an eye, to find Draco smoothing out the duvet on his bed.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco was surprised to see a dripping wet Harry standing in his living room area, knowing he had left for work less than half an hour prior. "Why are you all wet?"

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked. "You knew how I felt. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Did he give you a lot of money? Was it really all for money?"

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Glancing around the flat, Harry spotted what he thought he was looking for. He walked to where the ipod was still sitting in the speaker system and picked up the odd looking black tube on a small pedestal next to it. Harry yanked it from the plug and held it up for Draco to see.

"Oh, God," Draco muttered.

"Yeah," Harry said through gritted teeth. "You think because I'm not techno-savvy, I wouldn't figure it out. This is what I saw that night, isn't it?"

"Harry, I-" Draco didn't have time to finish his sentence before ducking. Harry hurtled the piece of equipment at Draco, bending it in half.

"I hope your stupid bakery was worth it."

"Harry, please, I didn't -"

"Don't." Harry put his hand up. "I saw the film."

Draco paled, more so than usual.

"It was _so_ much worse than if we had been acting in the studio. How could you?" Harry disapparated before Draco had time to react. He immediately went to Harry's flat. It was empty. He went back to his own place to retrieve the camera.

Without care, Draco apparated into the studio. He Obliviated Carol when she gasped at his sudden appearance. He marched to the monitors and blasted the one playing their film with a Confringo, shattering it. Several people came out from behind closed doors to see what happened. By then Draco had stalked off to Robert's office, but Robert hadn't arrived to work yet.

He went to Carol's desk and inquired about Terence.

"Oh, Dragon, I didn't even see you come in," Carol smiled, oblivious to what Draco had done to her, appropriately.

"Just tell me where Terence is," he said impatiently.

"He's in the editing room, down the other hall," she pointed.

"Terence." Draco closed the door behind him, using every ounce of strength to keep his temper in check. He held out the small, now mangled camera. "Is this yours?"

Terence glanced over. "What happened to it?"

"Is it _yours_?" Draco asked again, more insistently.

"Well, not mine personally, but it's from the studio. How did you get it?"

Ignoring Terence's question, he had more of his own. "What is it, _exactly_?"

"A remote camera. Sometimes we use them on location. You know, in public. They're easy to hide. And Robert can control it from here. Like a web cam," Terence told him. "It's cutting edge technology."

Draco was confident that Terence wasn't the one who planted it. Unless he was supremely daft, he wouldn't have given Draco the information so willingly. That left only one possibility. Draco left the editing room without another word and set off to find Jake.

Jake saw Draco coming, but didn't have the sense to run. Draco drew back his arm and thumped Jake square in the face, breaking his nose.

"Aaahhhh! Fuck!" Jake sank to the floor covering his bleeding nose.

"What are you doing? You can't 'it 'im the face," the other boy yelled at Draco. "It'll ruin his career." He visibly shrank back when Draco trained his glare on him.

"I don't give a shit. Leave us."

The boy ran out and Draco locked the door behind him.

"You broke my fucking nose! You psycho bastard." Jake managed to get up and naively poised his hands for a fist fight.

Withdrawing his wand, Draco performed a body bind on Jake. He knelt down next to the terrified man.

"H-h-how did you do that? What did you do to me?"

"I can do worse, believe me. Did Robert put you up to it? Don't even think about pretending you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Yes," Jake answered shakily. "He found out I was going to your apartment. He said all I had to do was put the camera somewhere and he'd pay me. That's all. What's the big deal?"

Draco clenched his fists. Jake couldn't possibly understand. But Robert was another story. And Draco needed to concentrate his efforts on him.

He sneered at Jake. "Bloody American idiot." He held up his wand and cast a stunning spell to knock Jake out. Although he wanted very much to ruin his career, Draco reluctantly whispered, "Episkey." He supposed that Harry's sensibilities were rubbing off on him. Jake's nose crunched back into place. Finally, he cast a memory charm, and left Jake unconscious on the floor.

Returning to Robert's office, Draco found him sitting at his desk. Without looking up, Robert addressed him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come see me."

Draco closed and locked the door to the office.

"I want every copy destroyed."

"No can do. It's pure gold." Robert looked up. "I couldn't wait for you to talk Harry into it. Like I said before, fans are fickle. It was now or never."

"What you did wasn't even legal."

Robert laughed. "And are you gonna call the cops?" Robert acted out a mock conversation with the police, imagining how it would go. "Officer, someone taped me having sex and sold it. Oh, what do I do for a living? Have sex on film. Yeah, that would go over well."

Feeling as though he had nothing to lose, Draco took his wand out of his pocket. He'd already cast several spells, what was a few more?

"What are you going to do, hit me with your stick?" Robert chuckled. "Look, I've already deposited money into your account. More than I said I would, even."

"I want the copies, now," Draco insisted again as he leveled the wand at Robert. "All of them."

Robert sighed. "Give it up, Dragon."

"Imperio," Draco responded. "Now, give me all the copies of the recording you made."

Glassy eyed, Robert told him, "It's still on my computer. I only made one copy."

"Delete it. Completely," Draco ordered. "So it can't be retrieved."

Robert complied, moving his hands over the keyboard and mouse. Draco had no choice but to believe that Robert was truly erasing the evidence as he was relatively new to computers himself.

"Done," Robert told him.

"I want the copy."

Without hesitation, Robert got up and opened a cabinet containing several DVD players. He ejected the contents of one, the disc Draco wanted, pulled it from its place and handed it over.

"You've really hurt Harry, you son of a bitch." Draco removed the Imperius curse. Robert shook his head, as if to clear it. He was a bit confused and fuzzy. He could have sworn he'd just deleted his prized video.

"If he doesn't come back to me, I'll kill you."

Robert stared at Draco training his wand at him. Letting his temper get the best of him, Draco cast a Cruciatis. Robert slipped out of his chair onto the floor, writhing in pain. Draco's face contorted in anger. Revenge was getting him nowhere, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to punish Robert. Ending the curse before it could do real or permanent damage, Draco knelt down beside the man, who seemed a shadow of himself just then.

"I meant what I said. I will kill you. If you've deceived me, if any part of that video shows up, I _will_ kill you."

It was a wasted threat. Robert wouldn't remember it when Draco left. He wouldn't even remember that there was a video of him and Harry together. But it felt good to say, and good to see the look of fear on Robert's face. He was, after all, Lucius' son.

Shaking that thought from his head, Draco stood and for the third time that day, cast a memory charm. He helped Robert back into his chair and suggested to Robert that he'd passed out.

"Better take care there," Draco warned, feigning concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Robert said. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

Draco left the studio to look for Harry again, going to Harry's flat first, then back to his own. There were no signs that Harry had been to either place. The next logical place to look was the home of Ron and Hermione. He thought better of that, and instead sent a message by owl.

Every day, Draco went to Harry's flat to see if he was there, or had been there. After a week, and several unanswered messages, Draco decided to try the one place he had been avoiding-the Burrow Two. He didn't know what, if anything, Harry had told them. But he wasn't getting any response from Ron and Hermione, or Harry. Draco hoped Molly, who seemed the most forgiving of him, would be able to shed some light on Harry's whereabouts.

Draco stood at the front door of the Weasley home for a solid ten minutes before finally finding the courage to knock. Molly answered, not appearing particularly surprised to see Draco.

"Come in, dear," she smiled.

He ducked his head under the doorjamb and followed her to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"He's been staying here."

Draco's gaze immediately traveled to the stairway leading upstairs.

"He's not here right now, though," Molly told him. "He's off with George, Ron and Hermione."

"Do you know if he's gotten my messages?"

She gave a sympathetic shrug. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, no," Draco sighed. He sat down at the table and cradled his head in his hands. "Molly, I didn't do what Harry thinks I did." He looked up at her. "Did he . . . tell you?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I don't know what's going on. But I'm sure he'll come around. He looks just as miserable as you."

"He thinks I betrayed him. And the worst part . . ." Draco laughed humorlessly, "I have no way to prove my innocence."

Molly gave a questioning look but didn't ask.

He explained anyway. "I Obliviated the people who actually did it. They don't even remember it happening. I've totally screwed myself."

"Obliviating muggles. You must have been desperate," Molly commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Draco shook his head. "I used . . . unforgivables as well." Draco hung his head in shame.

"Oh, Merlin! You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"I felt like I could have, but no," Draco assured her.

"Did they deserve it?"

"I guess that depends on wether or not Harry comes back to me. Either way, they don't have to live with it, only I do." He stood and thanked her for listening. "I'd better be going. I have class tonight. At least I know he's all right."

Molly put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll tell Harry you were here, dear."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>* did you catch the title? chapter 13 was one step forward :)<strong>


	17. with a little help from my friends

***Hello wonderful people! This chapter is a little shorter than most. Sometimes the story just tells me where to break. If I included the next exchange, the chapter would have drug (dragged?) on too long. Anyway, as usual, you are the BEST reviewers ever! The quick responses I got for the last chapter were unbelievable. And quite a few made me laugh-that's always appreciated.**

**Alexander Caesar- It's our collective baby. You reviewers made me want to do the best job I could with this story! btw I love your signature. I've got to come up with one . . . And you ARE awesome :)**

**Aekm14- thanks! and, don't tell anyone, but I just came up with an idea- still sketchy- working on an outline in between writing these. Oops, I guess I just told ;)**

**xoxlizzie- it's okay to have a momentary lack of faith in Draco. After all, he's done some pretty questionable things in the past. I think you may have read my footnote incorrectly. one step forward was the title a few chapters ago. I don't name them until I'm ready to post. (I actually had a difficult time naming this one. I figured you can never go wrong with Beatles lyrics)**

**cassy1994- so, have you been accused of taping you and your lover, too? LOL sorry I made Draco hurt, and not that I want to give anything away, but I do not like frustrating endings (hint hint)**

**Bee Bop- aaawww, thanks. That's quite a compliment.**

**writing bird- I agree. Crucioing (is that a word?)was too good for him**

**YourNumber1Fan- Yay, I love when I'm not _too_ predictable. And aaawww, thanks, to you too. And lol, I'm glad I can still give _someone_ a boner. *blushes* I've said it before, but now I really wish I was a gay man. I'm assuming straight men don't get boners reading gay porn.**

**abraniac- I just hope you're not too disappointed by the "predictable confrontation, disagreement, leaving one another" part of this chapter. When you reviewed chap. 14 and wrote that, I thought-crap, now I'm going to be like every other story out there, 'cause I had it all walked out already by then. So I hope you're not too upset with me. Then again, you gave me an awesome review, so I guess I'm forgiven :D**

**funtom- thanks for sticking with it, I'm honored. I've got the footage from the camera-you just need to retrieve it from my pensieve :) OOh, and another review mentioning a boner-and yes, *lady boner* counts. Draco as a kitten? or a princess? lol But I know what you mean. I wanted him to be just the right mix of poncy and sexy manliness. (I think every man should be)**

**Moonlit Eyes- yeah, every story needs a bit of drama, or it's just our lives.**

**cascol3- one of my favorite parts is Draco punching Jake in the face. Usually he keeps himself in such tight control**

**NiorxIggy- thanks for the *bleeping* review! Sorry I made you *bleeping* curse :)**

**Demons Unleashed- I faithfully read ALL of my reviews. In fact, I look forward to them very much! And I try to answer all questions. Or address issues. Thank you for the appreciation and encouragement-it's what keeps me going, literally.**

**addictedtocsi777- have no fear. and thanks for the critique!**

**Thanks also to Picolochick, AudryLueElling, Cazzylove, stupidamericanidioms91, lauraaluu, chocolaTTelover, xfireworkzstarx, LamboIsAnIdiot, and Makeupholic for reviewing. I love you all! Not to mention, all the people who have added this to favs and alerts. You know who you are.**

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

"Maybe you should at least read the letters," Hermione suggested. She sat beside Harry on the guest bed he'd been using at the Weasley's home. She put her hand over his. "It's been a week already. Just hear him out."

Harry sighed. "You don't know what he did, Hermione."

"I would if you told me."

"It complicated," he told her. He knew, in order to explain, he'd have to reveal their profession. Former profession. He hadn't been to the studio in over a week, and he hadn't even bothered to give notice. Robert wasn't the sort of man to forgive that kind of behavior. Surely, he wouldn't allow Harry back. Not that he wanted to go back. But that left him living off the charity of the Weasleys once more.

"We've always been able to tell each other anything. Let's not start keeping secrets now," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "You're right. I have always been able to confide in you. I'm afraid you won't understand this time. But I'll tell you the whole story."

He began to tell her first of his despair, the whirlwind of decadence his life had become. It was worse than she feared. He told her of the desperate measures he took to pull himself together, taking the job at the studio. How Draco and he found one another again, and though at first, neither would admit it, it was a relief. They clung to each other and it was safe. Harry felt, somehow, they'd been meant to be together the whole time, but never saw it. Their lives intertwined since infancy. She noticed the spark in his eye when he spoke of Draco. He wanted to forgive him and go back. She could see it in his face.

After Harry's tale was told, Hermione sat dumbfounded and nearly speechless.

"So . . . you've been, um, " Hermione cleared her throat. "And muggles can purchase films of you?" Her voice cracked.

He nodded. "You think I'm horrible, don't you?"

"No," she assured him. "I don't understand it. But I don't think you're horrible. I think you were more than desperate. I feel somewhat responsible, though, for using tough love on you. We should have tried to help."

Harry shook his head. "No, you did the right thing. I may not have made the best choices, but I needed to find my own way out of it. And they led me straight to Draco."

"What did Draco do that upset you so much?"

"He taped us, you know, together, and sold it to the studio."

Hermione frowned. "I don't see. What's the problem? Isn't that what you do anyway?"

Harry explained it to her the way he did for Draco. The way he thought would make Draco give up on the quest.

"I suppose when you put it that way . . . I can see why you're upset." Hermione looked away. He had just divulged a huge secret to her, purely on faith that she would still accept him. It was her turn to spill. "I have a confession to make. I'm afraid I'm no better than Draco in a way."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Unless you videotaped us, too," he laughed.

When she didn't join him, his smile dropped.

"I . . . didn't tape you, but I did . . . watch." Hermione could feel her face warm with embarrassment.

"Watched? You watched me and Draco?" His eyebrows shot up. "_You_ watched us having sex? I have to say, that's the last thing I expected you to say."

"I'm so ashamed," Hermione admitted. "I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help . . ." She buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione Granger, you saucy little minx." Harry grinned.

She tentatively peeked through her fingers. "You're not angry with me? How can you not be angry with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea. On film is one thing. That's acting. Sort of," he laughed. "But I don't want you to see those either." Harry's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, is that what you and Draco were talking about when I came in that night? He knew? That was the secret he kept for you."

Another uncontrollable flush took over Hermione as she rubbed the back of her neck self consciously.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she told him. "He didn't seem to mind much, though."

"Yeah, there's a part of him that likes the attention. Like I said, he'd been trying to talk me into an audience."

"So," Hermione chanced a glance directly at Harry. "You're really not angry with me?"

"Mione, I've always found it impossible to be angry with you. I'll just watch you and Ron, and we'll be even," he laughed.

She blushed again and hit him across his shoulder playfully. "I would be dreadfully angry with you. There are things about each other we simply shouldn't know."

"Then I'll make it a point to ignore the noises coming from your bedroom next time," Harry smirked. He nudged her with his shoulder. "I shouldn't have embarrassed you. I'm glad you told me though. I was a bit worried that you were keeping secrets with Draco. As much as I want you to get along, I have to admit, I was jealous."

She turned to him. "He loves you, Harry. Truly. I can see it in his eyes. It's beautiful, the way he looks at you. Are you certain he's done this?"

"I went back two days later," Harry began. "I'd left in such a hurry and I needed a few things, like fresh clothes, so I went back to my flat. Then I went to Draco's to grab something. There was a statement from the bank on the table with the rest of his mail. When we decided to be business partners, we opened up a new joint account for it. We've both been putting money in. Anyway, I looked at the statement and Draco had put in a lot of money recently. _Way_ more than usual. Thousands. Hermione, there's only one place he would have gotten that much money so quickly. He must have taken the offer."

After a moment of quiet, Harry noticed Hermione biting her lip in thought. "You're not convinced, are you?" he said.

"I have a hard time believing he would risk losing you over money."

"Yeah, well, I would have too. But I can't think of another explanation."

"When Draco and I talked, that night, I was warning him not to hurt you, and he confessed his deep feelings for you. I got the impression that he's had them for years. He seemed to fear you leaving him more than anything." Hermione went to the desk and retrieved several scrolls. She placed them in Harry's lap. "Instead of jumping to conclusions, read these first." She left him to his task and went downstairs to make tea, hoping Draco hadn't done or said anything in his notes to make things worse.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," the stodgy goblin informed Draco. He sat up menacingly high on his chair. It was a strategic move on the goblin's part that intimidated even the likes of Draco Malfoy.

"But I'll have my certificate in two weeks. I have the money for the deposit, plus first and last month's rent. You have my business proposal. It's all been approved."

"_Was_ approved. I cannot allow you to rent that property. We may still consider you for a loan, if you obtain a new co-signer. But the property is no longer available."

"It's been rented?" Draco asked. "By whom?"

"I don't have that information in front of me. There are other properties in Diagon Alley. Write up a new proposal. We'll review it-"

"I don't have time for all that again. I've written my business proposal already. I have money. What bloody difference does it make if I have a co-signer? He didn't know much about the business anyway. For Merlin's sake, I'm a Malfoy." Draco was trying hard to keep his temper in check with the infuriating little goblin.

"Mr. Malfoy, please. If you'll pardon me for being so blunt, but your family name carries little weight here any more." The old Goblin seemed to take a bit of satisfaction in that, most likely having dealt with Lucius and his pious attitude over the years.

Draco glanced at the badge on the goblin's suit. "Norgunk. May I call you Norgunk?" The goblin nodded. "I have worked very hard to get to this point. My business partner . . . well, I haven't spoken to him recently, and I must assume he no longer wishes to be part of the venture, since he didn't show up today. However, I have all the required paperwork, and deposit money. In fact, I may possibly be able to reduce the loan amount. Would that make a difference?"

Norgunk stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But I'm afraid you'll still have to re-file if you're changing the terms."

Draco sighed heavily. It was about as much as he expected from the greedy little buggers at Gringott's. "All right. I'll have that drawn up as soon as possible."

He left the bank, downtrodden, and miserable. He'd been to see Molly two days ago, and still no word from Harry. Harry had also missed their meeting with the bank, effectively shattering Draco's hopes. And to top it off, someone else had stolen Olivander's former site out from under him. Now, he had no choice but to scope out other store fronts for something appropriate. As much as he wanted to give up and hide in his bed until the money he had saved ran out, he pushed on. Having quit the studio the very day of his rampage, Draco had no money coming in, and now was the time to start his business-with or without Harry. Being back in Diagon Alley, not disguised, he felt a certain sense of freedom. Even if he was garnering the occasional look of disgust from passersby. Two years had passed since the war and he still had not shed the Malfoy image.

Draco walked down the alleyway, which was finally coming to life after the war. New businesses were cropping up, old businesses were being rebuilt. He noticed several signs in windows offering rent. He peered into several prospects before coming upon Olivander's former shop.

Trash was piled up in front. The old sign removed and nothing in its place to indicate what type of establishment was replacing it. Draco stood outside and gazed up longingly at the windows to the flat above the shop. The place he and Harry were supposed to share. Perhaps they wouldn't share _this_ space, but Draco straightened his shoulders and tried to convince himself that he would get Harry back. It hadn't been that long. And he wasn't about to give up.

He was just turning away when a small voice called to him.

"Malfoy? Draco."

It was Hermione. She walked out of the shop, covered in dust and grime, with bits of paint in her hair.

"What the devil are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I, um . . . wait here." She scurried back into the building.

A moment later, Harry emerged. Draco's heart about stopped.

They looked at one another silently for a moment before either of them spoke.

"I was just at Gringott's," Draco said, trying to sound calm.

Harry gasped. "Oh, I forgot all about the meeting. I'm so sorry. Well, I guess by now you know, then."

"Know what? I'm more confused than ever," Draco admitted. "What are you doing here? Did you rent this place?"

"I did." Harry furrowed his brow. "Did they not explain it to you?"

"Some horrid little goblin called Norgunk only told me someone else had rented the property and that they wouldn't give me a loan without a co-signer."

"Figures," Harry scoffed. "I think they like to be deliberately difficult. If you don't ask the right questions, they're not very forthcoming."

"Harry, what's going on? I miss you. Why haven't you written or come back? Did you read my letters? I didn't set up the recording, I promise." Draco's voice cracked with emotion.

"I know."

"You do? How did you find out? I used a memory charm on them. Stupidly."

"I read your letters. I believe you," Harry said. "It took me a long time to figure that out. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you from the start."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I was trying to make it up to you. I wanted to do something for you." Harry made a sweeping gesture to the shop. "It's ours. Equipment is being delivered tomorrow."

Draco blinked in surprise. "How? They wouldn't give me a loan, how did you get one?"

Harry grinned. "I didn't. I got investors."

"Granger?" Draco's eyes widened.

"That's Weasley," he heard her voice call out. "And Weasley. And Weasley," she laughed.

Hermione walked out, followed by Ron and George, who waved.

"We're going to be neighbors," George told him. "That way I can keep an eye on my investment."

"If you don't eat all the profits," Ron joked.

"Look who's talking," George remarked as he rubbed Ron's belly.

"They gave me better terms than Gringott's ever would have," Harry said. "But I need a partner." Harry looked at Draco hopefully.

"You took a big risk," Draco smirked. "What if I didn't come here? What if I didn't want to open the shop any more."

"Oh, he had it all worked out. You would have come home to flowers and candles and letters of apology," Hermione interjected.

"Not to mention the items from Wizard Wheezes' new adult line," George nudged Draco. Harry blushed.

"Not to mention, Harry can't bake worth a damn, and we would have pestered you something awful to join," Ron added.

"You all really invested in this?"

"Yes," Harry said proudly. "And all we have to do is go down to the Ministry and make you my official partner, legally. Well, more like make me yours. This place is for you." He bit his lip. Draco still hadn't said yes.

Unable to resist his impulses any longer, Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply. The Weasleys all redirected their attention elsewhere, especially Ron and George, who were still not quite comfortable with the pair's PDAs. Draco attempted to run his fingers through Harry's hair, but hit a snag or two of dried paint. Draco broke the kiss and grinned broadly.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?"

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>* Corny? Probably. Oh well, I love sappy endings. One more chapter to go :( then the Epilogue. I needed to write an epilogue instead of just ending along the same timeline because what I want to happen can't happen in 2000, which is when this story is taking place. You'll see. It'll make sense. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	18. destiny, ch 18

***I'll warn you now, Hagrid will be in this chapter. And it's very hard to write his way of speaking, so please use your imagination. And forgive me if it's terrible :)**

**I'm so sad this is the second to the last chapter :( I'm working on the epilogue, but I'm not sure when it will be up. I'll try not to make it more than a week.**

**Alexander Caesar- Yes, they had to make up or this story would have have completely sucked, wouldn't it? lol Sorry for the lack of make up sex. Be patient ;) Just tell me the tune you're going to use for your last review so I can get the full experience :) I don't think I'll use mischief managed, though. It's a bit cliche. Not that my ending isn't super corny. And I mean SUPER corny. But I'm a romantic at heart.**

**chocolaTTelover and addictedtocsi777- I figured it was obvious, but I couldn't let them lose the store altogether.**

**cassy1994- that's sad to hear :( You are probably a lovely person who didn't deserve it. And not ALL of Harry's friends know yet ;)**

**abrainiac- Abandon you? Never! It had only been a week between chapters, ha ha. You'll find out in this chapter what Ron does or doesn't know. I'll tell you now, that I didn't even address George. He isn't going to find out.**

**Aekm14 and giveahoot11- I'm working on something else while finishing this up. But honestly, I don't think it'll even come close. I got so wrapped up in this one, I felt like I was part of their relationship. But thanks for the vote of confidence!**

**Bee Bop- I grin like that looking at my phone when reviews come in! Thanks for loving this so much!**

**munesanzune- It's difficult to come up with a good summary sometimes. I'm sure the title turned off more than a few people, but oh, well. 20 is a nice even number, but an extra chapter would have just been filler.**

**writing bird- I'm not good at sequels. I'm in the middle of a Maximum Ride one and having serious writer's block. Of course, Drarry has been taking precedence, so that could also be a factor. I think once the epilogue is done, there won't be any more.**

**YourNumber1Fan- Ah, the best of both worlds, an equal opportunity shagger, eh? :) don't care much for het porn myself. too much fake-fake boobs, fake moans, fake orgasms. In my opinion, two heads are better than one, lol. Glad you don't care about corny, 'cause the last two chapters are VERY corny. And, wow, for your last comment! You're very good for my ego.**

**hotflower901- if only every man knew how to apologize like that! ha ha**

**MoMoHappy1- I'm glad you found it! And yeah, I didn't always respond in my first stories. But I figure if you reviewers are taking the time to write me personally, I should as well. And thanks for the fav and alert, too**

**zyujin- Sorry for distracting you from your work. My job here is done. lol Glad you like it!**

**Thanks also to Moonlit Eyes, NoirxIggy, stupidamericanidioms91, Cazzylove, Makeupholic and xfireworkzstarx for taking the time to read and review! You guys are the best!**

**Just so you all know, I post this chapter under duress-I really don't want this ride to end.**

**Thanks JK Rowling for writing Harry and Draco and totally let me pervert them for my own pleasure! And yours**

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

Harry padded down the stairway, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A week and a half of rising before the sun and he still hadn't gotten used to it. The shower hadn't done much to help either. Harry had taken to drinking coffee rather than tea in the mornings, a habit he never thought he would take up, after having to serve it to Uncle Vernon every morning for years.

As he carried his favorite mug filled with hazelnut flavored java, he smiled, rounding the corner and catching sight of Draco bent over an open oven. Draco was poking at the biscuits to test for readiness. Unsatisfied with their doneness, he closed the oven and reset the timer.

"Morning," Harry grinned. "You know, that makes getting up at this ridiculous hour all worth it." He sipped his coffee then offered some to Draco.

"Unlike you, I don't need the caffeine fix to function in the morning," he smirked.

"Really? And how many cups of tea have you had?" Harry picked up the empty teapot and shook it gently.

Draco chuckled softly. "Touché."

The timer sounded off and Draco once again checked the biscuits. This time pleased, he removed the tray and placed it on the cooling rack. He put another tray in the oven and set the timer.

Harry glanced at his watch. "I'd better get to the front. The delivery should be here any moment."

"Here, give them this." Draco held out a bag filled with a variety of the few things he had made that morning. Draco always made sure to give out samples to keep their suppliers and contractors happy. He found that with Harry handling the ordering and the promise of free baked goods, they got excellent service. Draco, himself tended to stay out of sight. There were still plenty in the wizarding community that had not warmed up to the idea of a former Deatheater in their midst, cleared of charges or not.

Harry unlocked the door, but left the closed sign in the window. He watched as a small figure made its way toward the shop.

"Sorry I'm late. Is he angry?"

Harry looked at his watch. He would never admit it to Draco, but he really did use it quite a bit. "Gwaelin, I don't think four minutes constitutes late," Harry smiled at the girl, who was finally able to quit her muggle job and come back to the wizarding community.

She frowned, "But it's the grand opening. I wanted to be early."

"Don't worry, there's still plenty to do. Draco hasn't done _everything_ yet," Harry joked. Gwaelin hurried inside and went straight back to the kitchen. Harry glanced out the window and saw the delivery cart pulling up. Opening the door wide, Harry waved the husky delivery man and his equally solid young son to come inside.

"Morning Leo," Harry said as he nodded. He turned to the boy and handed him the bag of goodies. "There you go, Gavin. But you have to share them with your mum and dad this time."

"Ooh, thanks Harry. Are there pumpkin cakes in there?"

Leo gave the boy a stern look. "Gavin, it's not polite to be picky about a gift."

"Well, you can thank Draco, not me. He's the one up since before dawn." Harry told Gavin. "But I don't think he got around to pumpkin cakes yet. The chocolate ones are the best anyway," Harry nudged him. "You finished all your shopping for Hogwarts?"

"We're going as soon as the shops open," Gavin answered excitedly.

Harry smiled, fondly remembering the excitement of school shopping and the anticipation of the train trip to Hogwarts.

Leo walked back to the kitchen with a large bag of flour hoisted on his shoulder.

"Where would you like this Mr. Malfoy?" Leo asked.

Gwaelin snickered.

"Please. Mr. Malfoy is my father. Call me Draco."

"Uh, all right," Leo said awkwardly.

"You can put the bag over there on the large pallet." Draco pointed to the corner of the kitchen.

Harry came in attempting to carry a bag of flour in the same manner as Leo, but was barely able to keep it on his much less burly shoulder. Leo reached out and helped him put it on top of the other bag.

"Watch it there, Harry. You're half my size." Leo laughed, "Hell, you're hardly bigger than my Gavin. And he's only twelve."

As if to prove the point, Gavin soon came into the kitchen carrying a bag himself, seeming to have an easier time of it than Harry.

The rest of them laughed heartily, while Gavin simply looked confused.

"Don't worry Harry, you're still stronger than Gwaelin," Draco chuckled.

"_Just_ Gwaelin?" Harry teased, implying that Draco should have included himself as well.

"Speak for yourself, Draco." Gwaelin flexed her bicep muscle.

"Wow, I bet you could lift Mr. Malfoy," Gavin chirped.

The others tried not to snigger.

"She most certainly could _not_." Draco huffed. "Now, if you're all finished trying to emasculate me, I have to get back to my kitchen." The irony of his statement was not lost, even on himself.

After a brief silence, they all burst out laughing. Except Gavin, who still thought Gwaelin could kick Draco's arse.

Leo and Gavin finished loading supplies into the kitchen, while Draco and Gwaelin busily continued turning out baked goods. Another baker they hired to help and a woman who'd taken a part time position to run the cash register arrived shortly after. Harry and the woman, Abigail, stocked the shelves and cases as cookies, biscuits, pies, small cakes, shortbread and danish were brought out from the kitchen. The entire bakery was filled with the sweet scent of sugar and cinnamon and fruit and chocolate.

By seven o'clock, the Alley was beginning to stir, and Draco and Harry's bakery doors were open to the wizarding public. It was a busy day, as students were doing their shopping for the trip to Hogwarts. Many wide-eyed eleven year olds wandered by, tugging at their parents' sleeves to stop for a cake or cookie. Too many shook their heads, intent on finding wands and books and other necessities. Harry took up a tray filled with a variety of goods and stood outside the shop.

"Are you open?" a woman asked.

"Yes, just," Harry smiled. "Would you like sample?"

She picked up a mini danish filled with prune puree and took a tentative bite. Her eyes lit up as she chewed.

"They taste like my mum's," she gushed.

"Can we go inside? Please Mum? I see crumpets." The young girl at the woman's side looked to be about eleven to Harry.

"Are you getting your things to take to Hogwarts for the first time?" he asked.

She nodded, but didn't smile.

"Are you nervous?"

Again, she nodded.

"Well, we happen to be having a special today for first time students. Pick something you'd like. It's on the house." He called inside to Abigail to tell her of his impromptu special of the day.

The girl and her mother walked inside and began ogling the wares. Harry stayed outside and gave more samples, luring more and more customers. So many people were now wandering in that he had to call Gwaelin from the back to help run the cash register.

As the young girl and her mother left, she waved. "Thanks mister, um . . . "

"Potter," he smiled. "But you can call me Harry."

"My word, it _is_ you," the mother said. "Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Look, it's Harry Potter," someone called.

"He's back," someone else said.

Yet another called out, "Harry Potter's back!"

A crowd began to gather. Witches and wizard were scrambling to shake his hand and wish him well. Thanks were profusely spouted for his efforts in the war, as well as some tears and stories of lost loved ones. Harry was overwhelmed by the outpouring. It truly hadn't occurred to him that he would garner so much attention once people learned of his return from the muggle world.

"What the devil is going on outside?" Draco poked his head out of the kitchen, trying to see what the commotion was.

"It's Harry," Gwaelin told him. "He went out get people to come in, but they descended on him like flies."

Draco frowned. "Do you think he's all right out there? Why don't you go break that up?"

"Me? Why me? It's your bakery. He's _your_ boyfriend," she retorted. Gwaelin flexed her muscles. "Unless, you really want me to," she smirked.

He scowled at her and wove his way, through the customers inside, toward the front door. Harry looked relieved when he saw him. Although, more than a few people gasped when they saw Draco. One man even hissed. An older woman stealthily drew her wand.

"Step aside, step aside," a large voice came from the back of the crowd. Hagrid towered over mob and they quickly made a path for him and watched their exchange after a brief hug. "'Arry! I didn't know you was back!"

"No one did. Well, at least not until half an hour ago."

"This your place?" Hagrid glanced up at the sign that read 'Humble Pie'.

"It's our place." Harry reached out, grabbed Draco's shirt sleeve and pulled him next to himself.

The confusion of the mass was reflected on Hagrid's face. "You mean the rumors are true? I thought that was just some drivel star'ed by some bored former Slytherins."

Draco glowered at him.

"I don't know about rumors, but Draco and I have opened up this shop. Together."

"Oh?" Hagrid was still perplexed.

"It's a very long story, Hagrid. One that I would be happy to tell you another time," Harry said. "Come inside."

"Break it up already," Hagrid told the horde. "Give 'im some space." He eyeballed a couple of men still grimacing at Draco. "_Both_ of 'em. If 'Arry says Malfoy's all right, then that's good enough for me."

Hagrid followed Harry and Draco into the bakery.

"Gwaelin, maybe you ought to take these out instead," Harry said, handing her the tray.

"Right, Mr. _Celebrity_," she grinned.

By eleven o'clock, the crowds on Diagon Alley had thinned and the cafes became filled with tired and hungry shoppers. Abigail had gone home and Bert, the other baker, was busy doing dishes in the back. Harry and Draco finally had time to sit down with Hagrid at the counter. Customers were still wandering in, but in small manageable groups. Gwaelin easily handled the counter on her own.

Hagrid laughed, "I'd bet'er slow down on these. I'm gonna owe you a small fortune."

"Nonsense," Draco said dryly. "I don't think Harry would let me charge you if I wanted to." He paused. "I'm not saying I want to." He had not seen the half-giant since their days at Hogwarts, and they had never been on friendly terms. Hagrid wasn't any more sure of how to interact than Draco was.

"So, uh, Malfoy, you seem to 'ave turned yourself about all right."

"I suppose I had nowhere to go but up," Draco quipped.

"He's being modest," Harry interjected. "Draco lost everything after the war and still managed to pull himself through. He even went to a muggle cooking school to get this place started."

"A muggle school?" Hagrid couldn't hide his shock. "You really 'ave changed." He turned to Harry. "So, what I 'eard 'appened at young Ron and 'ermione's wedding is true then."

"Yes. Draco is my . . . for lack of a better word, boyfriend." He placed his hand over Draco's. "But he's more than that. He helped me through what was probably the lowest point in my life."

"Lower than living with the Dursleys? That's sayin' somethin'." Hagrid commented. "By the way, these are prolly the best pun'kin cakes I ever ate. Bet'er than the house elves at Hogwarts, I reckon."

Draco couldn't keep the smile from creeping across his face, as hard as he tried. Being compared to the elves at Hogwarts was high praise indeed. "Thank you," he humbly answered.

"So, 'ow was the wedding?" Hagrid inquired. "Aside from your bit of excitement. I was sorry to miss it."

"Hermione was beautiful."

"Of course," Hagrid smiled.

"They should be stopping by soon," Harry told him. "Ron said he would come by for his lunch break to see how things were going."

"Oh, I put some things aside for them," Draco said, yawning. "Hermione wanted some chocolate biscuits and we were running low. And Ron wanted a currant scone, prune danish and mini apple tart." He started to get up.

"You sit," Harry insisted. "You've been up since four."

"Three, actually."

"Blimey, I'm surprised you're not fallin' asleep sittin' 'ere," Hagrid laughed.

Standing up, Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder. " I'll get their things. Can I get you some tea?"

Draco gratefully looked up at his partner. "Please."

Harry gave him a kiss on the top of his head, while Draco glanced at Hagrid to gauge his reaction. He had surprisingly little.

"Do you have a warning for me as well? Seems like everyone has," Draco broke the silence after Harry's departure.

"'Arry's a big boy. He's fought the likes of Voldemort. I don't think 'e 'as anything to worry about from you." Hagrid grinned to show he was teasing. "I can see a change in you. In both of you."

Draco subconsciously rubbed at his left forearm, which did not go unnoticed by Hagrid.

"You was a pawn, the same as 'Arry," Hagrid offered. "But you didn't let them use you completely. That took courage."

"Harry has real courage. To be seen with me."

"It took a lot of courage for you to come back 'ere. I saw the way some of those people looked at you. There was a time when people looked at me the same way," Hagrid confided. "It gets bet'er."

Ron and Hermione walked into the shop and practically ran to Hagrid. He wrapped his large arms around them both at the same time.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Hermione squealed. "We missed you dearly at the wedding."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It wasn't the same without you."

"You must tell me how things are at Hogwarts. Anything new?" Hermione sat down and began grilling Hagrid.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Draco, frowning a bit.

"In the back, making tea. He's got the pastries you wanted," Draco answered. He got the feeling Ron was annoyed with him for some reason.

Jerking a thumb toward the kitchen, Ron informed Hermione, "I'll be right back, love. I'm gonna go say hi to Harry."

Ron walked back to the kitchen to find Harry pouring hot water into the large tea pot.

"Oi Harry. How's it going?" Ron asked. "Malfoy looks like he needs about two days sleep out there."

"He's worked really hard. And we had a very busy first day. I think it went well," Harry told him. "Did you see Hagrid?"

"Yeah. He's just the same as always." Ron hesitated. "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"How are things going?" Ron asked.

"Business was great. We were a bit nervous but it all came together. Gwaelin is great out front and the other baker we hired is a perfect fit for Draco. He's quiet and takes orders well," Harry laughed.

"No, I, I meant with Draco. Are you, you know, all right?" Ron appeared uncomfortable asking.

"Never better. Why?"

Ron inhaled as if gathering up his courage. "I, um, went to this, uh, muggle shop the other day," he started nervously. "Mione wanted to rent a film, like she did when she was younger. Something she wanted me to see, some sappy love story sort of crap. Anyway, I asked the clerk for a more manly movie, you know, a real action film."

"Yeah, what of it?" Harry asked.

Ron pulled a DVD out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Harry. "She suggested a Bruce Lee movie. You know, Kung Fu, the martial arts bloke from a long time ago." He blushed. "I picked up this version by accident. I only watched a little while before I realized what it _really_ was."

Harry read the title-Enter the Dragon. His face paled. The title was actually a misnomer as the other bloke in the video was the one who was entered.

"Exactly how much of this did you watch?"

"Enough to know Malfoy is cheating on you. Or was. Look at the date. It's this year. At the very least he's a perv, Harry."

"Ron," Harry was at a loss for words. He'd told Hermione all about his and Draco's brief dabble in porn. He assumed she would have told Ron a while ago. Harry kept that part of his past firmly in the past and he and Hermione had never spoken of it since that night. And now he was in a position to have to explain it to Ron. Harry chuckled softly to himself.

"What the bloody hell is funny?" Ron asked. "I just told you your boyfriend made nasty films with other blokes, and you're laughing?"

"I know, Ron. Draco and I don't have any secrets," Harry told him. "And, um," he sighed. "I may as well tell you the whole story. Come, have a cup of tea with me."

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco was exhausted by the end of the day. Well before the end, really. He sat at the counter, head in hand, while Harry did some last minute cleaning. They ate a light supper after the shop closed. And now it was only half-eight, but they were both ready for bed.

Harry walked to Draco and rested his hands on Draco's shoulders, kneading them gently.

"Go on up. I'm almost finished here. I'll be right up and give you a nice back rub." Harry grinned.

"I think maybe I'll take a shower. Or bath."

"You should," Harry told him. "You deserve to relax." He kissed the side of Draco's forehead.

Harry tenderly tugged Draco off the stool and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "Go on, love."

Dragging himself along, Draco went up to the small flat they shared. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Draco. Poor thing was like the walking dead. He'd poured everything he had into making a perfect grand opening. And it paid off beautifully. Word got out quickly, traveling down the Alley, bringing customers in a steady stream most of the day. There were still a few kinks to work out, but all in all, the day was a resounding success. Harry felt good about their future.

He grinned again to himself when he thought about the back rub he promised Draco. Watching him move about the bakery gracefully, often leaning over the oven, made Harry feel a bit randy all day. Harry finished the cleaning and took a last look around before heading up the stairs himself.

As much as Harry was looking forward to caressing Draco's skin and massaging the tension out of his muscles, the unexpected sight that greeted him when he reached their room warmed his heart.

Draco was lying on the bed, hair wet, wearing only the turquoise silk pants Harry bought him as an 'I'm sorry' gift after their misunderstanding. Two candles were lit and the ipod was playing soft jazz music.

And Draco was snoring.

Harry stood in the doorway and watched Draco's chest slowly rise and fall. The rhythm of the music, coupled with Draco's breathing, was soothing. He didn't have the heart to wake Draco after all he'd done. But Harry was touched by Draco's obvious effort.

After blowing out the candles and turning off the music, Harry walked to the bath to get himself ready for bed. When he came out, Draco had shifted positions and was now curled up on his side, with his back to Harry. The silk fabric stretched across his bottom was almost more than Harry could resist, but he did. Instead, he shut off the light and crawled into bed, spooning Draco.

Harry sighed. Six months ago, his life was in ruins. He was lost, broke and bitter, feeling abandoned by his friends. And now, he had it all back. And then some. In his wildest dreams he never imagined he'd end up in a business, in a flat, and in love with Draco Malfoy. He chuckled softly to himself, recalling a French proverb he'd heard before- One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it.

Harry fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his lover's waist, thanking destiny for having an oddly ironic sense of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>* I warned you it was corny<strong>


	19. epilogue, the love you make

***So the consensus seems to be that yes, the last chapter was incredibly corny. But it looks like everyone liked it that way. Phew! Get ready, though, 'cause you're going to need a shot of insulin after this one. ha ha I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter. I was channelling Draco again-this time with scones and devonshire cream, plum pie and chocolate chip cookies. His are probably better lol**

**I admit it, I'm guilty. I've been putting this off, telling myself I needed to edit and re-edit over again. But really, I had a hard time posting this.**

**Alexander Caesar- I was cracking up when you wrote that you got all emo on yourself. Glad I could cheer you up. So finally, here's the lemon you've been looking for. Not quite make up sex, but it's definitely fun. I like both of the songs you mentioned, too. Ironically, or coincidentally, I had compiled a list of songs I've been listening to over and over while writing this story. It's at the end.**

**abrainiac- Your review lacked neither length nor enthusiasm. To be fair to Ron, I'm thinking he didn't actually wank. But he did watch a little longer than he admitted to Harry. And thanks for the thumbs up for Hagrid. I was nervous about it.**

**xfireworkzstarx- LOL I don't even know what to say to that! ha ha**

**Makeupholic- Harry was merely acknowledging that he knew about the film. He knew Draco wasn't cheating.**

**writing bird- I kind of stiffed you on that, huh? You can use your imagination. I imagine that Ron didn't take it quite as calmly as Hermione. But then the whole conversation made him want to go to the video store to get a little something for him and Hermione ;)**

**YourNumber1Fan- You always know the perfect thing to write! It feeds my romantic soul. As far as Ron goes- see what I wrote to writing bird. If I could keep the story going without ruining it, I would. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Thanks for letting me crush on you just a little bit during this.**

**zyujin- It's so funny to me how many people wondered about Ron's reaction to the porn. I never intended to write it, but in retrospect, I guess I should have. btw, I think he watched it alone because Hermione didn't want to watch a kung fu movie.**

**HimeSan18- Your review is a little behind everyone else's, but I hope you kept reading. I'm glad I didn't completely turn you off to the story.**

**justyoungandreckless- So glad you gave it a try. You're right-better late than never. Thanks for reading! And so right about the book/cover thing. So, if you ever see an unattractive person with crazy hair working on a bedazzled Mac in a Starbucks, give him or her a chance. It might be a really cool person.**

**Tiliapetiolaris- Were you thinking hidden camera? lol And yeah, that's just what I pictured. Ron settling in with his butter beer and nuts, ready for lots of action. Only to receive action of a different sort!**

**Thanks also to darkmoonfairy16, NoirxIggy, dominygringa, crocadile1986, chocolaTTelover, cassy1994, stupidamericanidioms91, hotflower901, Bee Bop, tmmdeathwishraven, and lauraaluu for reviewing. You guys are all great! Not to mention all the sneaky people reading on the sly ;) As of this writing, alerts are up to 313 and favs at 150. Plus, it's been added to four communities. I only started trying my hand at writing a year and a half ago. I'm just so amazed.**

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

It was late August, 2005. Diagon Alley was alive with students and their parents, shopping for the annual trip to Hogwarts as usual. Draco stood outside the Humble Pie bakery holding a tray of samples for passersby. None of them really needed samples, as most visitors to Diagon Alley made it a point to stop for some of Draco and Harry's now famous pastries.

Hermione and Ron had come by that morning to help celebrate the five year anniversary.

"Hi Uncle Dwaco," the small red haired girl in Hermione's arms said as they approached.

"Hello, Miss Rose. Biscuit?" He smiled and held out the tray. Rose Weasley, like her father, took two. "Harry's in back today. He wanted to try out something new for the anniversary."

"Do you need help with the registers?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're fine. Abigail is with us full time now and we just hired Gwaelin's sister. Not to mention Ginny stopped by earlier as well. It slows down after one o'clock anyway."

"I don't know how you manage to stock all these cases everyday," Hermione said. "I was nervous that the expansion would hurt business."

"Businesses have to grow, Mione," Ron pointed out, shoving a chocolate biscuit into his mouth. "They couldn't keep up with orders before. Twice as big and this place is still packed." He jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna go see Harry a minute."

"I'm so proud of you both," Hermione smiled at Draco. "You've come a long way." She meant specifically him, but it applied to both he and Harry, she supposed.

He rubbed Rose's head. "You two have been fairly productive yourselves."

"Yes, we have." Hermione glanced around before whispering, "We'll be making another announcement soon."

Draco's gaze immediately fell upon her belly. He hugged her, trying not to smush Rose in the process.

"What about you two? Are you ever going to expand beyond the bakery?"

"Hermione, even you must realize that's physically impossible," he smirked. "Besides, we care for Teddy regularly."

"That's not the same," Hermione scoffed. "Teddy is only Harry's Godson."

"And my cousin," Draco reminded her. "Well, second cousin or something-or-other."

"Don't you want a baby of your own?"

"Mine? No," he answered matter-of-factly. "I have no intentions of ever passing along the Malfoy genes."

Hermione set Rose down to skip about the bakery. "Draco, you've become a fine man."

"Thank you, but I still don't intend to procreate."

"What about Harry? He loves children. He's so good with Teddy," Hermione pressed. "You both are."

Draco smiled. "You're campaigning hard."

"I just want you two to be happy."

"We are, Hermione. And I adore being an uncle." He looked to Rose who was spinning around until she landed flat on her bum. "I just love her," he said gently, then cleared his throat. "But I'm as much of a baby as Harry and I can handle right now," he joked as if trying to cover up his soft side.

Rose ran to Hermione and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Mowe biscuit please," she grinned.

"No more biscuits Rose," Hermione said as Draco was handing her another one. She snickered at Draco. "On second thought . . . " Hermione laughed.

"Oi, Mione!" George called out. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Is Ron here too?"

"He went back to see Harry. What have you got there?"

"Oh, just a little something Harry wanted to try," George winked. He walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"If George and Harry are involved, it can't be good," Draco replied.

A short time later, Ron came out of the kitchen with a small plate in his hand and a fork in his mouth. George and Harry followed closely behind.

"Hermione, you've _got_ to try this banoffee pie Harry made." He held up a forkful to her lips.

A look of panic came over Hermione's face as she put her hand to cover her mouth and began running for the loo.

"Oh, shit. I forgot," Ron berated himself. "She can't take the smell of bananas. Or fish, or bangers, or milk." He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you'll be making that announcement sooner than you thought," Draco said to Ron.

"She told you?"

"Looks like you won't be needing that potion tonight," George laughed.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell," Ron pouted. "May as well fill up on sweets, then. Rose, honey," he called. "Stop spinning. You'll make yourself sick." He sighed. "The last thing I need is two sick birds in the house."

Hermione came out of the loo looking white as a sheet. Ron rushed to her side and led her to a chair.

"We should get you home," he suggested. "Are you up for apparating?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you take Rose."

"All right." Ron slumped. "Guess we're going. We still on for next week?" The five of them, plus George's wife, Angelina, along with Ginny and Clive, got together every other Saturday for supper. He looked to Hermione. "I suppose we ought to play it by ear, then. Say goodbye, Rose," he said picking up the ginger child.

"Bye Uncle Gawge. Bye Uncle Hawy." She leaned over and held out her arms for a hug. "Bye Uncle Dwaco." He obliged her willingly.

The small Weasley family disapparated.

"Oi, how do rate, Draco? I'm the only _real_ uncle here," George complained.

"Yes, but I give her chocolate biscuits."

"Ironically, that's how he won Ron over as well," Harry laughed.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco lay on his back, gazing up at Harry. The carpet beneath his bum was beginning to chafe it as Harry's movements ground him against it.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum again," Harry said, breathlessly bouncing up and down on Draco's cock. Draco's grasp on Harry's own hardened appendage tightened and the pace quickened.

"Come on, Harry," Draco whispered.

Bringing himself almost to a halt, Harry suddenly began spewing cum, in a lovely shade of royal blue, onto Draco's chest.

Settling down from his climax, Harry smirked. "Looks good on you." He returned to his earlier actions to get Draco off.

Before long, Draco was groaning through his own ejaculation. Harry slipped off, allowing the generous amount of cum to drip out onto Draco's belly.

"Purple?" Draco shook his head. "Fuckin' George. Why did you let him do that?"

"I think it's brilliant." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco passionately, their mouths working together in perfect sync. Harry pulled back.

"Dra?" he chuckled. "I'm still hard."

"Me too," Draco murmured. "Lie down."

Harry complied, feeling just as horny as he had when they'd started, hours ago. Whispering another lubricating spell, Draco entered him again. He held Harry's knees to his shoulders, practically folding him in half, and thrust into him again and again. Harry's hand was a flurry of movement on his own cock.

"Harder," Harry ordered through gritted teeth. "Fuck me harder. Faster. Faster!"

Changing position, Draco straightened his legs and went up on his toes, using all of his weight to pound into Harry. With every push, Draco grunted, jarring Harry's body until he released one final time.

"Yes! Ah, fuck, yes!" Harry screamed. This time the thick cream was an emerald green to match his eyes.

Draco waited patiently (almost) for Harry to ride out his orgasm before changing position yet again. He pulled Harry's legs down and got down on one bent knee using his other leg to hold Harry in place. Moments later, with sweat dripping from his brow, Draco was ready.

"I'm gonna . . ."

"Wait, I want to see," Harry told him.

Draco pulled out just in time to dribble on Harry's already cum covered abdomen. Finally sated and flaccid, Harry rested his arms behind his head to watch his lover. He couldn't decide which sight was more pleasurable- the bright pink jizz oozing out of Draco's beautiful cock, or the look of ecstasy on his face. His eyes were closed, his hair slick with sweat, his mouth in an O, while high pitched whines escaped.

He stayed in position, panting and slowly opened his eyes. "Bloody hell, that was- pink? What the fuck?"

Harry chuckled. "It's pretty."

"You look like a damned Jackson Pollock," Draco told him.

Harry looked down on his body. There were at least five different colors splashed across him from head to crotch. Draco himself had three. He smiled.

"But four was just too many. I'm fucking exhausted. But that last one _was_ the best." Harry winked. "I'll have to tell George to cut back on the potion, though," he laughed.

"And next time, not to give me all the girly colors."

Draco looked down on Harry. After five years, he was still the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. On impulse, taking advantage of his position on bended knee, he took Harry's hand.

"Harry? Marry me."

"You can't be serious," Harry frowned. "You're asking me this while I'm sitting here covered in dried up multicolored spunk. That is not a story you can tell your family and friends."

Draco smirked.

"And besides, we still can't legally marry."

"I know."

Harry sat up and brushed the wet hair from Draco's forehead. "I don't need a piece of paper to say I'm yours. I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Why all of a sudden would you bring it up?"

Draco shrugged. "Pansy owled me. She's getting hitched to that bloke from Durmstrang."

"Draco," Harry sighed. "Are you feeling left out?"

Feeling a bit foolish, Draco shrugged again. "Don't you want what everyone else has?"

"We _do_, love. Some silly ceremony isn't going to change anything. I'll wager we're more committed than most couples."

"I suppose," Draco replied.

"We have everything we need- a place to live together, a thriving business, Teddy twice a week, great friends and family. What more do you need?"

"Nothing," Draco answered. "You're right. I guess I was feeling a bit jealous of Pansy," he said sheepishly.

"What's to be jealous of? Can she cum in colors?" Harry gave Draco a quick kiss, then stood up. He held out his hand. "Come on, we desperately need to get cleaned up." He paused and pulled Draco close to himself. "I love you, you know."

"Love you too."

They showered and went to bed, much later than usual. But the next day, or rather, later that morning, was Monday and the bakery shop would be closed. Draco was looking forward to sleeping in.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

At half-nine, Draco finally stirred. He hadn't slept so late since he and Harry had taken their last vacation four months ago. Stretching completely across the bed, he realized that Harry was already up. A note lay on his pillow in his stead.

_D-_

_ I had some errands to run. Meet me at the cafe for brunch at ten. The one with the blue umbrellas._

_ -H_

Having showered in the early morning hours, Draco didn't bother before dressing. His hair, however, rivaled Harry's that morning, so he re-wet it combed it into place. Before walking out the door, he checked himself in the mirror one last time. Harry was right, he did look good in royal blue. He thought his eyes weren't as dull grey and his hair appeared even lighter.

The day was cloudy but every so often, the sun peaked out warming Draco's face as he strolled down the Alley toward the cafe. Passersby nodded, and even smiled occasionally. After five years, his reputation was finally of his own making. Being with Harry helped. But the Wizarding world had accepted that he was no Deatheater and never really was.

He spotted Harry sitting at a small round table outside the cafe, sipping tea. Draco slowed his pace, taking a moment to observe him. Harry had taken to wearing his hair shorter and his glasses were long gone. Mainly at Hermione's urging that vision correction spells had greatly improved. Draco was actually fond of the glasses, but he had to admit, gazing into Harry's eyes unobstructed was preferable.

Harry waved as Draco approached.

"I took the liberty of ordering a fry up for you," Harry smiled as Draco sat down across from him.

"Good. I'm famished," Draco leered. Usually, he was one to chastise Harry for choosing unhealthy foods. Harry was pleased that he didn't complain. "So what errands did you have to run?"

"Among other things, I went to see George about that potion." Harry nonchalantly poured out tea for Draco. A light blush momentarily took over Draco's face at the mention of the potion. "He's going to make some adjustments. I told him we would definitely test the next batch." Harry winked at Draco, who tried to suppress his grin, but couldn't. He hid it behind his tea cup.

"What else did you do?"

"Oh, I'll show you." Harry stood and fished a small box out of his trouser pocket. Instead of sitting back down, though, he knelt down on one knee before Draco and handed him the box.

Tentatively taking the box, Draco swallowed audibly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco, we've been to Hell and back, together. Somehow, always together. I didn't think I would ever be as content and at peace as I am now. And I will do anything to make you as happy as you've made me. I love you." He paused, his heart pounding. "Draco, will you marry me?"

Draco blinked, dumbstruck, considering their conversation the previous night.

"But, you said . . . "

"I was wrong. I want everyone to know you're mine. And I'm yours. Forever, as long as you'll have me."

Blinking again, but this time to hold back tears, Draco opened the box. Inside was a brushed two-tone titanium band with a wide black stripe through the middle. It was as elegant as Draco himself. He gazed at it, still dumbstruck.

"Is it too plain?" Harry asked, unsure. "I knew you wouldn't want to wear anything that would get in the way at the shop. I could get one with diamonds if you prefer."

"It's perfect. It's exactly what I would have chosen. Harry, I . . . " Draco struggled to compose himself. "But you know we can't _really_ get married."

Harry smiled. "I know. But asking you to commit to a civil partnership with me didn't have quite the same ring to it."

"But that's only in the muggle world."

"The Ministry is about to pass a similar law as well. Legally, it will be like marriage. Most of the same advantages."

By this time, patrons of the cafe as well a few bystanders paused to spy on the proposal. Draco became self-consciously aware that they were being observed.

"Harry, you can get up," Draco quietly urged.

Harry shook his head slowly. "You haven't given me an answer."

Grinning like mischievous green clabbert, Draco gave his answer. "Yes. Of course. I love you."

They fell into one another's arms and kissed. Applause rang out around them, but they were oblivious as they continued to snog. Eventually breaking away, they embraced, and Draco thought he caught site of someone who looked like Hermione. Suddenly, he felt something clinging to his leg. He looked down to see little Rose, beaming up at him.

Before Draco knew it, they were surrounded by all the youngest Weasleys, receiving pats on the back and squeezes of congratulations.

"Harry, that was beautiful," Hermione hugged him fiercely while wiping her eyes.

"You called all of them?" Draco questioned.

Laughing, Harry replied. "Only for advice. They all insisted on being here."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Angelina said.

The proprietor of the cafe, along with two other waitresses, brought out tray after tray of bacon, eggs, black and white pudding, baked beans, eggy bread and sausages, and placed them on another, larger table.

"Come. Eat," the proprietor said.

"Oliver, I didn't order _this_ much food," Harry protested.

"A group this large needs a lot of food," the owner replied. "On the house."

"No, we can't accept this," Harry insisted.

"Nonsense," Oliver said. "You've just given me the best advertisement I could have asked for. Mine is the only place that can claim Harry Potter got engaged here! And to the best baker in the Alley, no less." He laughed heartily and puffed out his chest proudly. "Please, sit." He held out a chair for Angelina, who did as she was told.

George sat next to her, and Ron next to him. Giving in, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione took their places as well. Rose made sure to sit next to Draco.

They began to pass food around as Rose watched curiously.

"Mama, what's congatcha nation?"

Hermione stifled her giggle. "It's _congratulations_," she said slowly. "And it's what you say to someone when something good happens to them."

"What happened to Uncle Dwaco and Uncle Hawy?"

"They're going to get married," Hermione answered excitedly.

Rose turned to Draco, with a very serious look on her face. "I thought you wewe going to mawy _me_?"

"I would, Miss Rose, but you're much too beautiful for an old man like me."

She thought a moment, then shrugged. "Okay. But can I help you pick out you dwess?"

The table burst out laughing at Draco's expense. He, however, kept his composure. "I'm quite certain she meant dress _robes_."

Gasping suddenly, Hermione startled Harry. "You _must_ get married at the Burrow. It's a Weasley tradition."

"Mione, I'm not a Weasley."

"Better not let Mum hear you say that," Ginny quipped. "You may not have red hair, but you're a Weasley just the same."

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance. "We'll find a nice place, Mione. I'm sure Draco's family has-"

"I'd love to have it at the Burrow," Draco interrupted.

"Then it's settled," Ron said. "Once Mum finds out, she won't let you have it anywhere else anyway, mate. It's been two years since Ginny and Clive's wedding. I think Mum's itchin' to have another shindig." He shoved a large bite of eggy bread into his mouth.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "What about _your_ mother? She won't be happy about that, will she? I mean, won't there be certain expectations?"

"Mother has had to lower her expectations over the years. She married a shop keeper with no social connections and no power in the Ministry for Merlin's sake. And frankly, after the disappointment of knowing I would never be marrying a girl and carrying on the Malfoy name, what difference is it going to make where the ceremony is?"

"I thought your mother accepted us."

"She does. But that doesn't mean she refrains from reminding me that she doesn't have grandchildren." Draco rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's Father I'm worried about. He's up for another hearing soon. He could be released from Azkaban early."

"Don't be worried," Harry reassured him. "He won't be able to get anywhere near the Burrow."

"No, it's not that. He won't want to be there. I'm worried about Mother. He took her dissolution of their marriage . . . poorly." He indulged in a bit of self pity regarding the fall of his family, just for a moment, then snapped out of it. "I don't want any of that to ruin our moment." He kissed Harry's cheek.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry and Draco had to wait a full nine months by the time the Ministry had finalized the new laws regarding same sex wizarding couples. They had legal rights to one another's property, but they could not be bound magically. Some healers claimed that binding was essentially an unbreakable vow, which could be performed between parties of any sex. But in regards to marriage binding, the original vow was not completely compatible with parties of the same sex, and therefor, dangerous. At first, Gays and Lesbians in the wizarding community protested. But in the end, they were happy merely to be recognized.

The following June, Harry and Draco had their ceremony, at the Burrow. Molly was in her glory, once again. Ron and Hermione, with newborn Hugo in her arms, stood up for Harry, while Blaise and Pansy served as attendants for Draco. Teddy carried the rings, but refused to be called a ring bearer, which, in his opinion implied he was a little boy. Instead, Harry named him a junior usher, as he was a very grown up eight years old. Rose was the most distracted flower girl Draco had ever seen. It took her a full five minutes to make her way down the aisle, scattering the petals which with she shared a name. At one point she sat down on a chair and began talking to Andromeda. Ron finally had to walk part way down the aisle to retrieve her.

Harry and Draco merely chuckled at her, walking down the aisle together, hand in hand. Harry dressed in a charcoal grey suit and waistcoat with a silver tie, knowing Draco loved the combination with Harry's eyes.

Draco opted for the trademark black he always wore when he was younger. Since getting together with Harry, his clothing color palette had expanded greatly. However, he still favored black for formal attire. Harry let out a small gasp when first catching sight of Draco that day.

The ceremony itself proceeded smoothly, once Rose settled in her place. Teddy performed his duty well, passing the rings at the appropriate time. Despite his overall appearance of calm, Draco's hands trembled slightly as he slipped the ring on Harry's finger. Echoing Draco's ring, it was yellow gold with a white gold stripe along the center.

When the Ministry Officiant pronounced them legally bound, and encouraged them to kiss, the guest cheered and applauded. Molly wasted no time removing the disillusionment charm, bringing the food and drink into view.

Narcissa kissed her son's cheek lightly. "Congratulations, darling."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco held out his hand to his step father. "Bert, thank you for coming."

In stark contrast to his father, Bert's demeanor was warm and open. "Congratulations my boy. I've never been to such a . . . unique ceremony."

Draco smirked. "I suppose not."

"Draco, dear," Narcissa began. "Bert and I will be traveling to France at the end of the month. I'll owl you when we get there, in case you need to get in touch with me."

"All right. Business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both," Bert answered. "There's a wizard there that wants to partner up with my shop. I thought we could stay a few extra days as long as we were going."

Draco smiled as he noticed his mother watching Bert as he talked. To the unpracticed eye, she appeared to be the same cool woman she had always been. But Draco saw the subtle twinkle of her eyes and the faint smile she had for her second husband. He was gratified knowing she was happy.

Suddenly, Teddy came running from seemingly nowhere and hid behind Draco.

"Hide me," Teddy begged. "She won't leave me alone!"

"Who won't leave you alone?" Draco questioned, feeling a bit protective of the boy.

Just then, Bert, who was more than a bit wider than Draco stepped next to him and pulled Teddy behind himself. And in the nick of time. Victoire Weasley stopped in front of the group, out of breath.

"Have you seen Teddy?" she asked.

They all shrugged, and she marched away, unhappy that he got away from her.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Draco observed. He ruffed up his hair. "Maybe she likes all that thick black hair and green eyes," he laughed.

"Then I'm changing it," Teddy scowled. He glanced up at Draco and his hair changed to platinum blond, his eyes a clear light grey.

Narcissa gasped as she looked between the boy and her son. "I never really noticed the family resemblance before."

"You're right, Cissy. If Draco looked a little older, he could pass for the boy's father," Bert agreed.

Draco looked at Teddy. He was shocked to find that they were right. Teddy usually emulated Harry's appearance when they were all together, and so most of the time, Draco forgot that Teddy was actually _his_ blood relative.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

At almost two in the morning, the last of the guests had gone and all remnants of the party were finally cleaned up. Harry and Draco retired to the usual room reserved for them in the Burrow.

"As worn out as I am, I can't let this evening end without a shag," Harry said as he plopped himself on the bed next to Draco.

Draco rolled over onto his stomach and spread his still clothed legs. "All right. Have at it. Just don't keep me up."

Harry hit him with a pillow, stood up and stripped off his clothing.

"Guess I'll have to take care of this myself," Harry sighed dramatically, stroking himself slowly.

"Don't you dare start without me," Draco commanded. He rolled over and started to unbutton his own shirt quickly.

"I thought you were too tired," Harry smirked.

"Are you mental? I've been thinking about this all night long." Once Draco rid himself of his clothing, he rose from the bed and kissed Harry's neck. He pulled Harry back to the bed until they both collapsed onto it, snogging like a couple of horny schoolboys.

Harry rolled them so that Draco lay on top of him, and ran his hands along Draco's still very fit body.

"Mmmm. That feels odd. Good, but odd."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"The ring. It's smooth and cool, and your hands are so warm." Draco explained.

Harry held up his hand and gazed at the ring. "I can't believe we finally got married." He directed his gaze up at Draco. "Yes, I'm calling it married. I don't care what the Ministry calls it. We're married. We're a family."

"I think we'd be regarded as a couple. A family implies children," Draco countered.

"Well, I think of you as my family."

They lay in silence a few minutes, rubbing circles along one another's skin in various places. Just when Harry began to lean up for a kiss, Draco started speaking again.

"Harry?" Draco's manner had become more serious. "Have you ever considered . . . a child? Not mine, of course. It's no secret that I don't want to continue the Malfoy bloodline."

Surprised that Draco would even bring it up, Harry questioned, "Did Hermione talk to you about the surrogate witch service, too?"

Draco chuckled. "Well, yes, Hermione has brought that up to me on several occasions. She went so far as to give me the business card." Draco paused. "What did you think about it?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Our lives are pretty full. And I don't know if I'd feel right about us having a baby that was only mine."

"What about one that was part of each of us, maybe not directly . . . "

"What are you getting at Draco?" Harry scooted out from under Draco and sat up, most of the passion now deflated.

"I've given it some thought and it just seems to fit. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I think we should adopt Teddy."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You . . . would want to do that?" he asked softly.

"I love Teddy. I love the days we have him here. Andromeda isn't getting any younger. She won't be able to keep up with him forever. He's my family-one of the few family members I have left. And, since he's your Godson, he's practically like your son already."

"You _have_ given this some thought," Harry commented.

"We can buy a house. We can afford it now. I know you missed Sirius' house when you were forced to sell it. We could find a place with a room for Teddy, and a large yard . . . What do you think, Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "But you said you didn't want kids."

"I said I didn't want an infant," he corrected. He took Harry's hand in his. "But I want _this_. And I think you do too. I think you always did, but didn't ask because you thought it wasn't what I wanted." He smiled softly at Harry. "You and your bloody Gryffindor martyrdom."

"It _is_ what I've wanted. It's brilliant, Dra." Harry kissed Draco and pushed him onto his back. "I don't even know how to thank you. It's the best wedding gift I could have hoped for. I can't wait to tell Teddy."

"That will have to wait until tomorrow," Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and bit lightly. "In the meantime, I know _exactly_ how I want you to thank me."

The End ;)

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

***So there, that's what happened to them. They all lived happily ever after. Let me know what you think-what you liked, what you hated.**

****Just thought I'd pass along some of my inspiration. I seemed to listen to the same music over and over. Some of it seemed to fit, and the rest, I just like.**

**F**kin Perfect -Pink**

**You and me -Lifehouse**

**Hanging By a Moment -Lifehouse**

**I'm Yours -Jason Mraz**

**You're Beautiful -James Blunt**

**How to Save a Life -The Fray**

**Don't You -Darren Criss**

**Not Alone -Darren Criss**

**Whataya Want From Me -Adam Lambert**

**Dig -Foo Fighters**

**Viva la Vida -Coldplay**

**Feels Like Tonight -Daughtry**

**I've Got to See You Again -Norah Jones**

**The Edge of Glory -Lady Gaga**

**Island in the Sun -Wheezer**

**Wherever You Will Go -The Calling**

**I've Just Seen a Face -the Beatles**

**Smooth -Santana & Rob Thomas**

**Hey There Delilah -Plain White T's**

**Teenage Dream -Glee version (yeah, I know, but it's Darren Criss)**

**This Turn -the Flying Club (look them up on iTunes)**

**and last but not least, Forget You -Cee Lo Green**

**And I don't normally go out of my way to bring attention to my work, but I was actually happy with a pic I drew recently. So I thought I'd share. If you've never been on DeviantArt, check it out. There is some amazing art out there. Most of mine is crap, but that's okay. I just do it for myself. **h t t p : / / r e v e r i e 0 0 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 7 a c c s** (copy and take the spaces out)**


	20. Chapter 20

***Hello all my loyal followers! Sorry to tease. This is not a continuation of Porn Star. In fact, I just changed the status from 'in progress' to 'complete' :( I have two purposes here: 1. to respond to those of you that reviewed the last chapter (I tried PMing each person on my last story and still haven't quite made it through-feeling guilty) and 2. to let you know that I've started a new story called The Wand Game or Eighth Year Discoveries. It's another Drarry, set, obviously, during a fictitious eighth year for Harry and his friends. The Slytherins decide to invite the other Houses for a party and well, one thing leads to another. It's not nearly as smutty as this as they are a bit younger. It's more about them discovering things about themselves and each other. (I like those relationship driven stories) It is rated M for a reason**

**xfireworkzstarx- thanks, I thought Teddy should be a combination of cute and tough.**

**Alexander Caesar- You like the rainbow idea, huh? Me too. Now somebody just has to invent a way to make it happen. Thanks for the songs! You're right Fix you is a beautiful song.**

**hotflower901- thanks for reading and the compliment!**

**Makeupholic- If I can make just one person cry, I've done my job!**

**MoMoHappy1- We knew all about Darren Criss before he was ever on GLEE. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Very Potter Musical! Only seen the sequel once, though. Voldemort and Quirrell just kill me, but Joe Moses as Snape is my absolute favorite (Did you just say, did he just say dragons?) I've heard Starship is really good too. Thanks for reading! Hey, I wonder if we can get Star Kid to act this one out. Wait, that won't work, Malfoy is a girl. lol**

**DazzlexMe- Like father, like daughter. Thanks for reading!**

**cassy1994- thanks for reviewing so much during this. Glad you liked it**

**writing bird- Your wish is my command. A Draco cherry? Hmmmm. I hope this next one doesn't disappoint. It's much more tame.**

**YourNumber1Fan- 1. Aaww, I'm like a therapist! 2. thanks . . and never, lol 3. You're welcome and thank you! I think JKR would probably have a fainting spell if she read what I've done to her characters, though. Or what a lot of people have done to them!**

**abrainiac- it started with sex, it had to end with sex :) Does a large word count put you off? Because I feel like I'm cheating my readers if it's less than 3,500 words in a chapter. (not including my first story-I was trying to stay in James Patterson's style of short chapters) Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Mebina Sobriquet- you have awesome taste in music! :) You must be an awesome person!**

**Thanks also to SuspiciousFlower, LadyPhoenix731, love-not-fight, Shell Buona, PotterHarry Potter, Daikirai101, babygirly, emiliexox, Alli97nomel, and darkmoonfairy16 for reviewing, many of you multiple times. I appreciate the support!**

**And, if anyone is on Pottermore or is planning to go on, my name is QuillSky109. I'm a Hufflepuff and I suck at Potions. In case you were interested. If you want to friend me, just PM me so I know who you are and I can put in your fanfic name as a nickname. Thanks!**

**Hope to see you in the next story!**

**Reverie**


	21. Announcement

**Hello. Reverie here. Just wanted to let you know that I've just posted the first chapter of a new story. It's called Fix You. Of course, it's a Drarry! And, of course, it's rated M. There will definitely be slash. No m-preg, I promise. If you're not tired of reading about the same couple over and over again, check it out. Thanks!**

**P.S. I apologize if you've already seen this alert from The Wand Game. I really don't mean to be super pushy :)**


	22. New Story Alert

***Hello to the best fans ever! Just wanted to let you know that I have begun posting a new Drarry. It's called Potions Professor Pursuit and you should be able to see it on my profile soon. Thanks for all of your past support!**

**Reverie**


End file.
